Escuadrón especial SKY
by Relenna
Summary: hermione por fin se dara cuenta de lo que sentia y de lo que estuvo a punto de perder...sera tarde?... o la vida le dara la oportunidad de decir lo que realmente le esta pasando...ultimo capitulo...listo...
1. Chapter 1

**Escuadrón especial SKY.**

**Esta historia es solo un invento retorcido de mi mente, que se me ocurrió a base de mi alocado gusto por los aviones y como verán no tiene nada que ver con la magia y esas cosas. Si hay algo referente a la aviación que esta mal por favor perdonen solo soy aficionada y no entiendo mucho en el área… esta ambientada arriba de un portaviones y aparecen mas escenarios que aun no tengo claro…**

**Para varear los personajes no son míos son de rowling y la historia se basa en algunas películas e libros que he visto y leído…**

Si alguna desea colocar alguna música os recomiendo **neither of us can see** de **incubus** o si no alguna que les guste…para la escena del bombardero.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Primer capitulo…He vuelto…**

**Año 2019 mes 10, algún lugar del océano ártico.**

En uno de los pequeños camarotes individuales que constaba de una cama donde solo caía una persona en la altura, ya que debajo de esta, había una especie de escritorio lleno de papeles y una laptop, una especie de armario de ropa, con una puerta en el fondo de esta que conducía también a un pequeño cuarto de baño personal, de un gigantesco portaviones se mantenía una conversación bastante anormal o normal según ellos entre dos jóvenes.

Vaya compañero no sabia que te gustara andar tan formal a estas horas.- esa fue la única oración sarcástica que logro articular un pelirrojo de unos 23 años de edad y mas o menos un metro y ochenta centímetros de altura con un color de ojos azul preciosos.

Bueno amigo, estoy a punto de salir a ver al teniente coronel…y tu sabes que tengo que presentarme con uniforme completo.- contesto un joven de la misma edad, solo que la diferencia de estos era eminente, su color de cabello, negro como la noche y totalmente revuelto e indomable con ese par de ojos verde esmeralda ocultos bajo unos lentes, que hacia suspirar a mas de una chica que lo miraba. Con un porte y gracia digna de un joven militar.

Umm e de imaginarme para lo que te quiero, te diste alguna vuelta por el…- pero el pelirrojo no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque su amigo continuo por el.

Por su puesto que me di cuenta de los nuevos f-16 que llegaron esta madrugada ron.- contesto el joven de mirada verde.

Entonces si el teniente coronel Snape te mando a llamar es porque te quiere informar de como esta el clima.- pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Vaya teniente Weasly, se levanto gracioso en el día de hoy. – informo el pelinegro.

Vamos capitán Potter no te pongas gruñón que te arrugas, y a la teniente granger no le agradara lo descuidado que te has puesto en este tiempo de su ausencia.

Ron… definitivamente hoy te llevas el premio mayor… no ce aun como te soporte en mi escuadrón.- le dijo Harry dándose la vuelta y tomando su chaqueta de uno de lo ganchos del armario.

Porque simplemente no harías nada sin mi… -le contesto sin una pizca de modestia.

Sabes se te hace tarde para tomar tu desayuno, yo que tu me apresuro o me quedaría sin nada bueno…- le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a salir de su habitación.

Definitivamente su ausencia a dejado estragos en tu vida te has puesto muy amargado harry y no me gusta, nada… deberías de tomar un descanso después de todo aun no estas recuperado del todo después del accidente con la teniente granger…- ron seguía y seguía hablando pero harry solo lo escucho hasta el momento de mencionar accidente y granger… luego su mente lo transporto hasta hace unos meses atrás…

_Inicio del recuerdo de harry._

**Mes 06 año 2019.**

Base aquí líder del escuadrón sky.

Aquí base lira, le escucho líder de escuadrón.

Base, vuelo de reconocimiento realizadazo exitosamente, se requiere permiso para volver a la base.

Líder de escuadrón permiso aceptado, puede volver de inmediato con su escuadrón a la base, buen viaje.

Entendido base, cambio y fuera.

Muy bien muchachos ya escucharon, volvemos a casa.

Harry tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo, por mucho que ame mi profesión jamás le llamare casa a un porta-aviones en medio del océano. -Dijo el teniente weasly.

Teniente weasly cada vez que empiezas con tu discursito barato de que no hay lugar como el hogar, siempre ocurre algo y terminamos metidos en una contienda… hazme el favor de mantener tu boca serradita en lo que resta del viaje para poder concentrarme en pilotear este avión y no verme tentada a lanzarte un misil con la excusa de que fue un accidente OK…- le regaño una voz hermosa y tierna por el auricular que tenia instalado en su casco…

Por favor ahora no empiecen. Todos estamos cansados por esta misión pero llevemos la fiesta en paz. Dijo harry desde su f-14 que piloteaba en ese momento.

Si capitán.- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo, sincronizados como casi todos los movimientos que realizaban en el aire. Los tres eran unos verdaderos demonios en el aire, jamás los habían derribado. Y para tener 23 años se habían ganado cada uno sus grados con sudor y sufrimiento.

Demás esta decir que eran muy buenos amigos, los mejores se decía en el porta-aviones **EMERALD. **Se conocían hace mucho, alrededor de 13 – 14 años atrás desde que empezaron la enseñanza superior y luego decidieron entrar en la milicia y posteriormente en el área de aviación.

Harry sonrió por la respuesta al hunismo de su escuadrón. Pero su sonrisa quedo apagada al mirar el radar y ver un objeto que se acercaba a gran velocidad por la parte derecha de donde se encontraba el. Miro de reojo y se percato que tenia a la teniente granger en ese lado, en realidad ella iba en el medio de ambos le gustaba mantenerla al costado derecho para observarla mientras al otro lado veía el cielo pasar rápidamente.

La chica levanto su pulgar en forma afirmativa y se desplegó hacia abajo dispuesta a empezar las maniobras evasivas correspondientes en esos casos, harry volvió a su estado de pensar porque justo ahora tenían que arruinar los momentos de paz que tenían.

Bueno así eran ellos jamás se darían por vencido y los perseguirían hasta el mismo infierno si fuera necesario con tal de acabar con las ganas tener el dominio y el poder absoluto en el planeta. Acaso nunca tenían suficientes esos malditos mortifagos, y mas encima el nombrecito que se colocaban, no había que tener mucha imaginación para saber que eran una red de narcotraficantes y asesinos a sueldo, sin mencionar la carrera armamentista en la que se manejaban.

Mione estadísticas, ahora. Dijo sin separar su mirada del radar.

Harry… a unos 78 kilómetros hay un pueblo de mas o menos unos 150 habitantes, debemos rodearlo o retroceder o se verán afectados por el bombardero que nos persigue, mi concejo es que realicemos la formación 3- gamma por hay tendremos alguna posibilidad de alejar a los civiles de esta.- respondió la muchacha que reaccionaba al nombre de mione la cual miraba su radar y pantalla de estadísticas y localizaciones.

Bien, ya escuchaste ron formación 3-gamma en tres, dos, uno, ahora.- Y así harry salio a su izquierda, dando un improvisado viraje a toda velocidad, ron por su parte maniobro hacia su izquierda a toda maquina, mientras que mione realizo una acrobacia aérea comúnmente llamada el salto muerto (en realidad me sabia el nombre pero en estos momentos no recuerdo, así que le puse ese) que consistía el levantar la punta del avión para dar una vuelta 360 grados y tirarse a pique a una velocidad estratosférica.

La maniobra la habían realizado como 50 veces a lo largo de su vida, nadie como ella era capaz de pilotear un avión de esa forma y se sentía muy orgullosa por ello.

Mione…

Si ron…

Dime que lo que muestra mi radar no esta pasando…

Maldición…harry están atacando… maldición.- volvió a decir mione.

Que sucede mione… dijo harry

Harry el altímetro esta fallando y perdí comunicación con la base en GPS.

Mione mantente alerta, solo practica maniobras evasivas por ahora, ron ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, verdad compañero.

Por supuesto hermano y le hizo el mismo gesto con la mano que antes le había hecho mione… hasta el ultimo misil…ay voy y lanzando un gritito de jubilo se lanzo contra el bombardero.

Así comenzó una ferviente guerra aérea con ron y harry esquivando misiles por doquier y lanzando los propios para destruir a esos malditos que interrumpieron la paz de los cielos en ese momento y amenazaban con destruir un pequeño pueblo.

Tan concentrados se encontraban que no se dieron cuenta que el f-14 de mione se dirigía a pique hacia la tierra alcanzada por un misil del bombardero.

Harry chillo la chica al percatarse que le habían dado en el ala izquierda. Harry pierdo altura velozmente y los controles se paralizaron mucho antes de que me alcanzara el misil… maldición harry no puedo hacer nada dijo una angustiada mione que se dirigía precipitadamente a los roqueríos.

Mione… maldita sea… sal de ese avión ahora.

No supo si ron o harry la cosa es que todo en el avión confabulaba en su contra, primero los controles y ahora ese maldito botón de expulsión. De pronto escucho un clic y su asiento con ella salio expulsado justo a tiempo antes de que su avión se estrellara con las monstruosas rocas. Desplegó su paracaídas, pero aun no fue suficiente porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se precipito a tierra quedando inmediatamente inconsciente.

Mientras tantos en las alturas…

Harry, mione no esta en el mapa… (Un momento de silencio)… maldición harry…mione se estrelló contra los requeríos, ya basta de juegos ay que acabar con estos miserables de inmediato dijo ron.

Harry mirando sobre su hombro hacia la izquierda se dio cuenta que el avión de mione estaba en llamas mas abajo. Lanzo un gruñido de frustración y enfado y acompaño a ron a contra-atacar.

Después de 8 minutos de combate salen victoriosos de su encuentro y van a investigar lo que sucedió con mione.

Base, aquí líder de escuadrón sky, responda

Aquí base, capitán potter perdimos contacto con ustedes hace mas de 33 minutos me puede explicar que sucede…

Lo siento base en estos momentos hay cosas mas importantes, nos tendieron una emboscada con un bombardero, perdimos a mione su avión se estrelló contra la montaña, alcanzo a salir eyectada pero me temo que este muy mal ya que no responde al auricular.

Bien capitán, mandaremos un equipo de emergencia hacia sus coordenadas.

Entendido base, descenderemos donde encontremos algún lugar propicio… a y ginny por favor que sea lo mas rápido que se puede.

Entendido harry y por favor encuéntrenla, tu sabes que es como mi hermana verdad.

Si gin entendido, cambio y fuera.

Bien ron démonos prisa, el tiempo es vida.

La habían encontrado inconciente entre las ramas de unos árboles que amortiguaron su caída. Pero aun así tenia tres costillas rotas y rasguños y moretones por montones, aparte de que su frente corría una hilera de sangre producto de un corte seguramente provocado por las ramas.

Desde entonces hasta la fecha había estado fuera de combate y con licencia ya que estuvo inconsciente casi dos semanas y los moretones internos y una pequeña hemorragia interna la mantuvieron alejada del servicio activo por casi 4 meses.

_Fin del recuerdo de harry._

Harry… harry… me escuchas.- dijo ron pasándole la mano delante de unos ojos que parecían sin vida.

Si, si que sucede… ron porque tanto alboroto.- dijo harry al salir de sus recuerdos tan abruptamente.

Parecías como en otra dimensión…- termino de decir la ultima silaba y al ver la cara de harry continuo con otra cosa-… harry no tenias una cita con el teniente-coronel.- dijo para sorpresa de harry.

OH es cierto… -y salio corriendo en dirección al despacho del teniente-coronel-… nos vemos luego ron.- le grito agitando su mano.

Si claro… se habrá percatado de que día es hoy…-se dijo a si mismo al recordar la escena en la habitación de harry-… creo que no… mira que salir con lo de los aviones, sabiendo que hoy regresa hermione de su permiso inactivo-… seguramente snape le dirá que mione se reintegra junto con su novio…

Harry iba con su perfecto uniforme blanco llegando al despacho de snape cuando se detuvo, escucho voces y le pareció que alucinaba. Toco la puerta del despacho una voz con tono lúgubre y mandona de su interior lo invito a pasar.

Harry se cuadro tal y como las normas lo indican ante su superior y descanso de inmediato al ver un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza de su superior.

Toma asiento potter. Dijo la voz media rasposa de snape.

Si señor… señor me pregunto para que me ha usted mandado a buscar a estas hor… pero su monologo quedo interrumpido por un golpeteo en la puerta a lo cual snape respondió con simple adelante.

Harry solo dio un poco vuelta la cabeza ya que la puerta estaba a un costado de donde el se encontraba y lo que vio lo dejo helado, mas que helado totalmente petrificado.

Hay en el umbral de la puerta estaba ella, la dueña de los mejores recuerdos de su vida, con una sonrisa en los labios, con su cabello castaño y largo totalmente amarrado en un hermoso moño alto sin un cabello que se le saliera de este, y esos ojos totalmente brillantes y esperanzadores, wuau como adora ver esos ojos.

La muchacha entro y harry estaba tan hipnotizado con ella que no se fijo que alguien mas entraba por el orificio de la puerta.

Muy buenos días señor… dijo ella con esa voz tan dulce que derretía todos los polos y que a la vez era capas de asustar hasta al hombre mas valiente.

Buenos días teniente granger.-contesto el.

Buenos días teniente potter.- dije ella dirigiéndose a el.

Harry despierta, dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza… OH… buenos Días teniente granger.-dijo de inmediato parándose de su asiento para saludar a la dama.

Buenos días teniente –coronel.- una voz detrás de ella.

A lo cual harry se dio cuenta y miro hacia atrás del hombre izquierdo de hermione y lo que vio no le gusto para nada.

Hay estaba el, el hombre que mas odiaba en el mundo, bueno no tanto, pero le desagradaba de manera impresionante, con una sonrisa petulante y esos ojos grises de miranda sombría.

Buenos días teniente malfoy.- contesto snape.

Malfoy miro a harry y dijo.- potter.-y con un movimiento ascendente de cabeza al cual harry contesto.- buenos días malfoy.

Decidió no prestarle atención a malfoy y so miro a hermione ella seguía sonriendo.

Que, que haces aquí.- le dijo este a ella.

Vaya potter no sabia que tenias mala memoria, por fin algún punto débil del inefable teniente.- le dijo malfoy.

Hermione le envió una mirada de advertencia a malfoy y este se quedo callado de inmediato, no quería ver una pelea a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

Bueno potter…respondiendo a tu pregunta, la teniente granger hoy vuelve al servicio activo luego de su pequeño accidente el pasado junio.- dijo el teniente-coronel.

Que.- fue lo único que articulo harry en ese momento.

Lo cual le causo una risita media tonta a hermione y le dijo.- tontito… he vuelto…- con un sonrisa en la cara…

Harry embozo una sonrisa pero miro un poco hacia abajo y hay estaba de nuevo… lo que lo atormentaba hace ya varios meses para ser exacto un año y seis meses… ella y malfoy de la mano… como lo odiaba se decía a si mismo.

Si es verdad hermione granger y draco malfoy hace un año y seis meses eran novios en toda la ley que les permitiera.

Que.- volvió a articular el oji-verde parpadeando verías veces.

He vuelto… -respondió simplemente mione.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Uf esto si que es difícil… por favor no sean muy duros conmigo. Nunca pensé en hacer un fic con mas de un capitulo pero la idea la tenia hace mucho y solo faltaba pasarla al papel, en este caso al compu.

Espero y os guste….

Y gracias por leer….


	2. Chapter 2

**Escuadrón especial SKY.**

_**Los maravillosos personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a la famosa rowling. **_

_**También les recuerdo que esta historia no tiene nada que ver con el mundo mágico, todo esta ambientado en una época más actual. **_

_**Pero sobre todo les recuerdo que si hay algo que ustedes sepan que no así en realidad como nombre de aviones o cosas por el estilo, me disculpen no tengo gran conocimiento de tema. Después de todo es una historia fabricada solo por pasatiempo y para saciar la sed que rowling provoco por no escribir de harry/hermione.**_

_**Si gustan en este capitulo pueden colocar un tema musical que se llama **__nocturne.- the gnome.- _

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Segundo capitulo…Recuerdos del alma.**

Si, sus ojos no lo engañaban ahí parada frente el estaba su mejor amiga y compañera de aventuras de la mano con su entupido novio el capitán draco malfoy.

Una voz opaca lo saco de su ensoñación era snape que le decía algo a hermione alcanzo a escuchar un bienvenida y comienzas de inmediato y luego se dirigió a malfoy… maldición que estaba haciendo lo abrazaba y le decía lo mismo que a hermione.

No, no puede ser su temor mas grande se hacia realidad.

Bienvenido teniente malfoy me alegro que por fin lo hayan dejado cambiarse a mi unidad.-le dijo snape.

Si era un hecho malfoy se enrolaba también en el emerald. Porque la vida se empeñaba en hacerlo sentir mal, porque., se preguntaba harry mirando la escena que se veía ante sus ojos.

Al cabo de unos minutos snape lo miro y le informo que a partir de ese momento pasaba a formar parte de la división de estrategas e inteligencia.

Un alivio para harry que solo se toparían muy pocas veces, lo malo es hermione o mione como le gustaba llamarla a el, también pertenecía a esa unidad, ella era una de las pocas personas que tenían doble puesto en el portaviones. Pero no le sorprendía era un as en el cielo y su inteligencia sobresalía de todos.

Ahora con su novio al lado los mementos que compartían los tres se reducirían bastante, más bien quiso pensar los dos, pero de eso no se enteraría hasta más adelante.

Una voz angelical lo saco de sus pensamientos.- Harry… no te alegra verme otra vez en servicio activo.-le dijo.

Por supuesto mione… lo que pasa es que me tomo por sorpresa… estaba tan ocupado en otras cosas que olvide que día era hoy.- le respondió.

Ejem carraspeo una voz a un costado. Era snape… buenos señores, señorita ahora que los tengo de vuelta pueden retirarse a sus respectivas labores. Y sin mas que añadir los invito a salir del su despacho.

Una vez afuera la castaña se giro hasta harry y sin soltarle la mano a su novio le dijo nos acompañas al comedor a tomar el desayuno… harry.

Solo atino a asentir con la cabeza. El camino fue silencioso para los tres.

En el comedor que era bastante amplio para estar dentro de un portaviones que constaba de 6 mesas rectangulares con sillas a los lados. Como era de esperar se encontraba ron junto a una muchacha de cabellera rubia.

Ron seguía hablando distraídamente con su acompañante sin percatarse de la presencia de tres personas que llegaban al comedor.

Un sonoro carraspeo lo despertó de su ensoñada conversación…

No me va a abrazar teniente weasley.- dije la muchacha.

Ron dio un medio giro y se percato de que sin duda alguna su mejor amiga era la dueña de ese cordial saludo. De un salto se puso de pie y la abrazo sin soltar de su mano una tostada con mantequilla que tenia en ese momento.

OH mione te extrañamos muchísimo… no sabes la falta que nos has hecho en estos meses… nunca pensé que podría extrañarte tanto.- le termino diciendo separándose de ella.

Ron cuantas veces te he dicho que la comida no se te escapara por soltarla un momento.- le hizo referencia por la tostada que mantenía en la mano.- y en cuanto a lo que me extrañaste, bueno ya sabia yo que dependías de las mujeres para abrocharte bien ese overol.- le dijo al percatarse que el pelirrojo tenia un botón de este mal abrochado.

Ron miro su overol y el color de su cara cambio considerablemente a un color parecido al de su pelo.

Que tal hermione.- saludo una muchacha de cabello rubio arreglado en un hermoso moño, de ojos color azul cielo y mirada soñadora y de tes blanca.

Luna… que tal.- dijo hermione abrazándola levemente.- desde hace cuanto te trasladaron desde Rumania eh.

Ummm desde que te fuiste de licencia hermione… pensaron que podría sustituirte mientras te recuperabas… pero ya sabes lo mío es tener los pies en la tierra y las computadoras… eso de volar sinceramente no se me da.

De pronto su miranda paro en la persona que tenia hermione de la mano y levanto levemente la cabeza…

OH malfoy pensé que te habías quedado en la base de Rumania… no me digas que viniste a dejar a hermione…-dijo la rubia.

En eso ron también levanta la vista y percata de la presencia de malfoy a un lado de la castaña.

Malfoy con la misma mirada desafiante que posee por naturaleza le contesta.- subteniente lovegood, buenos días. No he venido a dejar a mi prometido a bordo del portaviones si no mas bien he venido a quedarme en el. Por fin aceptaron mi solicitud de transferencia al emerald.

Pues felicidades y bienvenido al portaviones emerald teniente malfoy.- le dijo luna cuadrándose delante de el.

Gracias subteniente lovegood, descanse.- le dijo el.

Y para romper la atmósfera de silencio hermione mirando a harry y luego a su novio les dijo. – que tal si acompañamos a los muchachos a tomar desayuno el vuelo hacia acá me a provocado un poco de hambre.- dicho esto se sentó al lado de luna que había vuelto a su asiento a seguir disfrutando de su desayuno.

Acto seguido se sentó malfoy a su lado no sin antes ayudarle a ella a sentarse en la silla.

Harry al ver que no tendría posibilidades de hablar con la castaña tomo asiento del otro lado de ron y al ver que ron le iba a preguntar algo le lanzo una mirada de no preguntes y después te cuento.

El desayuno paso bastante tranquilo a pesar de la atmósfera de tensión que surgía en esos momentos.

Harry pasó la mayoría de la tarde en taller revisando su f-14. Le gustaba mucho su avión y no lo cambiaria por nada o casi nada. Estaba observándolo cuando se fijo que alguien se dirigía a el.

Te dije que serias un gran mecánico aeronáutico verdad… -le dijo una voz de hombre muy sexy una vez que llego al lado de el.

Si… y creo que no fuiste el único… mione también me lo dijo en su momento.- contesto el mirando al hombre que se le había acercado.

Así que mione también eh… ¿umm mione?- le dijo sirius a harry con cara de sigo de interrogación.

Pues veras es más corto y más cariñoso… y no te creas que costo mucho que aceptara que la llamara así… fueron dos años de intensa lucha.- le dijo harry.

Unos segundos de silencio.- la vi chequeando uno de los nuevo f-16 que llegaron esta mañana… se veía… realmente feliz de estar acá.- le dijo sirius.

Me imagino.- contesto en un susurro harry. Pasado unos segundos se acerco mas al hombre y le dijo.- sirius mañana se cumplen 5 años desde sus muerte verdad. -Le dijo con la mirada cargada de tristeza.

Si harry… mañana.- contesto el con la misma mirada del pelinegro.

Sirius era un hombre muy apuesto con esos ojos color negros penetrantes y esa sonrisa matadora que enloquecía a cualquier mujer. Era el padrino de harry y el jefe ingeniero de mecánica de mantención de aviones y también tenía un rango el es mayor black, pero no le gusta usarlo. Un hombre muy reservado y con unas ganas tremendas de vivir la vida al máximo, le encanta la aventura y lo extremo.

Tan sumidos estaban en sus pensamientos que no se fijaron que unos de los f-16 estaba una castaña subiendo en el. Salieron de su letargo cuando sintieron los motores hacer contacto para luego ponerse a funcionar… y alcanzaron a escuchar a uno de los sargentos de que se pusieran los lentes de protección.

El f-16 despego a todo velocidad mientras veían un montón de hombres correr de un lado para otro. Harry se paso la mano por el cabello que le había quedado mas revuelto que de costumbre miro a su padrino y asiendo un moviendo ascendente con la cabeza se dispusieron a correr al balcón para mirar el vuelo del f-16.

Al llegar vieron al f-16 realizar varias piruetas en el aire y una de ellas solamente era realizada por una persona en esa base. Mas bien dicho por una mujer, la única que compartía el mismo gusto por volar que el.

La exhibición no duro mucho y el f-16 volvió a la plataforma aterrizando limpiamente.

Se apagaron los motores unos 3 personajes se acercaron hasta donde se encontraba el avión que ahora se disponía a abrir la escotilla. Revelando desde su interior un cuerpo fino y elegante envuelto en un traje completamente negro ajustado que en el hombro derecho tenia un logo de color rojo en el cual se dibujaba también un avión y tenia unas letras que decían SKY.

La muchacha descendió del avión por una especie de escalinata que se le instalo en ese momento por uno de los hombres que había llegado hasta ella y una vez en el piso se dispuso a sacar su casco de la cabeza revelando efectivamente el rostro de una castaña amiga de potter. La muchacha sin darse cuenta paso a llevar su moño sumamente bien recogido con el casco soltándolo de inmediato y dejando caer por sus hombros su castaño cabello rizado.

En ese momento corría mucho viento así sus rizos se mecieron inmediatamente con este. Estampando una postal de lo mas bella según harry.

Con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par se quedo el moreno observando a su mejor amiga caminar hasta perderse en el interior del portaviones, siguiéndola con la mirada.

Para torpeza suya su padrino que estaba al lado de el lo observo en silencio y una vez que harry soltó un suspiro este hablo.

Pensé que ya no sentías nada por ella querido ahijado.

Harry que seguí en sus pensamientos abrió la boca mas si es que eso se podía y volvió a suspirar esta vez dirigiendo su mirada al bello horizonte.

Veras sirius… no es fácil olvidarla si la tienes todos los días contigo y es tu mejor amiga… además como podría si lo que vivimos y pasamos juntos no es fácil de superar.- le contesto su ahijado.

Harry le de ustedes jamás tuvo ni pies ni cabeza tu mismo me has dicho que en ese momento fue un juego y tu mismo le dijiste que lo terminaran. – le reprocho sirius.

Si… es verdad… pero pensé que en ese momento era lo mejor… éramos muy jóvenes y además estábamos confundidos.- su mirada se poso en la de su padrino.- pero sabes con el tiempo descubrí que ella no es solo mi mejor amiga si no mas bien mi alma gemela, nos complementamos tan bien que dudo mucho que vuelva a ver a otra chica como la veo a ella.

Harry… ella esta con malfoy y lo sabes verdad…- a no tener respuesta de su sobrino decidió cambiar de tema.- y la joven weasley que tal con ella, supe por ron que esta coladísima por ti desde hace unos buenos años y la verdad es una dulzura.- le dijo sirius.

Si pero ella no es mione…mione es una de las mejoras cosas que me han pasado en la vida, me protegió y me enseño mucho, gracias a que prácticamente me obligaba a leer logre obtener buenísimas calificaciones, sirius… no sabes como la admiro y como a pesar de lo que siento por ella, para mi es mas importante mantener su amistad, porque una amiga como ella, que este contigo y pase contigo todo lo que ambos pasamos jamás volveré a encontrar.- y con esas palabras dio por terminada su conversación por ese día. Decidió que lo mas sano es no seguir pensando en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue.

Tenia otras cosas en que ocupar su mente como por el ejemplo el día de mañana.

Al día siguiente harry se despertó por un golpe en la puesta de su camarote.

Le costo trabajo abrir los ojos ya que era temprano y no acostumbraba que nadie lo despertara a el.

Se levanto con paso lento y abrió la puerta aun con el pijama puesto (un pantalón corto con una polera musculosa que le hacían resaltar todos sus músculos que tenia por el entrenamiento) y lo que vio del otro lado lo descoloco totalmente.

Ahí con una mirada de tristeza y ojos llorosos se encontraba hermione que al verlo abrir la puerta se lanzo a sus brazos tímidamente pero a la vez pesadamente. Harry retrocedió unos pasos y la abrazo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada porque para ambos esa fecha era desastrosa y muy dolorosa.

Hermione poco a poco se fue separando pero no mucho del cuerpo de harry. Susurro un lo siento y estaba tratando de darse la vuelta para marcharse cuando harry la atrajo mas a su cuerpo y se aferro a ella.

Mione… sabes que aquí estoy para lo que necesites verdad… tanto para ti como para mi esta fecha es muy importante.- le dijo.

Ella separo un poco la cara del pecho de el y lo miro hacia arriba y con ojos aun llenos de lagrimas asintió con la cabeza.

Harry… lo siento… disculpa la hora… no logre dormir nada y no podía ir a despertar a nadie mas… tu… tu eres el único que sabe lo que siento en este momento y me conoce mejor que nadie…-lo mantenía abrazado por la cintura mientras el acariciaba su cabello que estaba todo revuelto y suelto justo como a el le gustaba. De pronto se percato de la manera de cómo estaba vestida su mejor amiga y se acaloro un poco.

Esta estaba solo con un camisón corto color negro.

Le indico que pasara para poder cerrar la puerta. Pero hermione le dijo.- harry no esta bien que un hombre invite de esa manera a pasar a una dama hasta su camarote, sabes que no se puede y aun es de noche lo pueden malinterpretar y eso nos perjudica a los dos.

Harry se lo pensó un momento y solamente le dijo.- solo quiero que entres para que te abrigues esta muy helado afuera y tan solo viste ese… umm como decirlo camisón diminuto.

Ella le dio un golpe en brazo y le dijo.- tonto… es un simple camisón de dormir y no esta diminuto…-al cabo de unos segundos esta volvió a hablar.-Sabes harry es mejor que me vaya a arreglar… y si quieres hablamos luego… ya estoy mas tranquila y…ya ha pasado mucho tiempo como para seguir culpándonos así que…- con un beso en la mejilla de este se despidió…- nos vemos mas tarde harry… -se dispuso a caminar y de pronto miro hacia atrás y le dijo.- y gracias por todo.

Harry solo la volvió a seguir con la mirada con la sonrisa de bobo que lo caracterizaba cada vez que veía a hermione cerro la puerto dispuesto a comenzar uno de los peores días de su vida pero con un poco mas de alegría. Porque cada vez que la veía su día cambiaba de blanco-negro a color.

Luego de la ducha y el cambio de ropa, harry se dirigió rápidamente hacia el camarote de la castaña, siendo interceptado por varios hombres que lo saludaban a medida que avanzaba más hacia su objetivo.

Golpeo tres veces en la puerta y por ella se asomo una hermione totalmente arreglada de pies a cabeza con su impecable uniforme de gala blanco.

Estoy a tiempo le dijo el con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Siempre… harry… siempre.- le contesto con la misma media sonrisa de su acompañante.- Debes de darme unos minutos debo de despedirme de draco, el no nos puede acompañar.

Bien… te espero en el puente.- y acto seguido marcho en dirección a este.

Harry se encontraba hablando con el mayor lupin, que era prácticamente de la misma edad de sirius , con el cabello castaño y ojos grises del mismo porte de harry, pro este demostraba una infinita ternura en sus ojos y gran conocimiento, era el mejor en esa área, líder nato pero no le gustaba reconocer que lo era.

Hablaban de la fecha en la que estaban cuando de pronto se habré la puerta y por ella hace su ingreso mione los ve y saluda a lupin cuadrándose y posteriormente con un beso en la mejilla.

Es hora.- le dijo hermione a harry. Este se despidió de lupin a la vez que ella también lo hacia. Juntos se dirigieron a la puerta para salir a encontrarse con la cruel verdad.

Viajaban en un helicóptero que les designo el coronel. Más de 3 horas de viaje hasta llegar a una pequeña isla ubicada en algún lugar del mar egeo, olvida con el tiempo. Aquella isla que albergaba más de un secreto.

Descendieron de este tranquilamente y harry le tomo la mano a hermione en señal de apoyo. El helicóptero volvió a surcar los cielos después de unos minutos y le dieron unas indicaciones a harry de la hora en que pasarían por ellos y con eso se perdieron de la vista de la joven pareja de amigos.

Caminaron en silencio unos 25 minutos por un camino de piedrecilla hasta divisar su objetivo. Hay frente a sus ojos se hallaba el único recuerdo en pie de lo que alguna vez fueron sus familias. Un monumento a los caídos de un atentado hacia el equipo especial en contra del terrorismo de los mortifagos. Ese equipo en el cual ellos pasaron a formar parte el mismo día de la muerte de sus padres.

Harry tomo firmemente de la mano de mione para dirigirse a la estatua de un águila surcando el cielo la cual tenía una escritura que decía: "el mundo siempre estará en deuda con ustedes… descansen en paz y desde donde quieran que estén cuiden de los simples mortales".

Lagrimas, eso es lo que vio harry en el rostro de la castaña, solo lagrimas y no pudo más que recordar ese día.

**Octubre de 2014. Base secreta en algún lugar del mar mediterráneo.**

Una castaña y un pelirrojo recorrían la sala del director de la escuela especial de entrenamiento para pilotos. Hace un par de horas que se habían graduado y sus padres aun no llegaban y los tenia los nervios de punta.

Ron puedes dejar de dar vueltas y vueltas me estas mareando, además te recuerdo de que tus padres están adentro en el auditorio dijo un harry nervioso por la ausencia de sus padres.

OK harry ya entendí, si querías quedarte solo con mione tenias que pedirlo, nada mas.-dijo ron saliendo por la puerta.

No seas idiota ron.-le contesto hermione mordiéndose las uñas y vestida con un elegante atuendo de gala.

Hermione tus padres venían en la avioneta seguramente se retrasaron en despegar del aeropuerto o quizás se retrazaron por salir a festejar los cuatro anticipadamente.- le respondió ron.

Desde que se conocían las familias de los tres amigos, ellos también eran muy unidos la única diferencia es que los granger con los potter salían a divertirse de vez en cuando ya que los weasley al tener mas hijos tenían mas responsabilidades. En aquella ocasión los potter invitaron a los granger por idea de harry a irse a su casa para poder llegar juntos luego a la ceremonia de graduación de sus hijos, pero estos aun no llegaban y la ceremonia había terminado que rato siendo estos los únicos sin sus padres en el auditorio.

La ceremonia se realizo a las 17:00 horas y ya eran cerca de las 24:00 horas. Harry estaba cada vez más nervioso y para que decir hermione, pero un ruido de personas corriendo hacia ellos los distrajo de sus pensamientos. Era el general en jefe dumbledore, el cual era un hombre mayor de aspecto cansado y sabio y sus ojos expresaban siempre algo más detrás de esas pequeñas gafas, el que había abierto la puerta de la sala en donde se encontraban.

Señor potter, señorita granger deben de acompañarme de inmediato al helicóptero que nos trasladara a una isla en el mar egeo – dije este.

Señor que ha pasado… para que de ir por el mar egeo…-interrumpió su propio dialogo al darse cuenta de la ruta en la que estaba dicho mar.- santo cielo esa es la ruta que toman los aviones privados desde Rumania… nos es así harry.- dijo una asustada hermione.

Exacto señorita granger… en esa ruta se perdió la señal de la avioneta en donde viajaban sus padres…- no espero a que ninguno de los dos reaccionara a tal información cuando ya los tenia a la rastra dirigiéndose hasta el helipuerto de la base.- démonos prisa la comitiva de apoyo y emergencia ya salieron para allá.- al ver que hermione iba a preguntar algo el dijo con la voz mas apacible que se puede tener en esos momentos.- no se preocupe señorita granger los encontrare, tengo a mis mejores hombres en el caso.

Dicho esto los tres se embarcaron en el helicóptero con rumbo a esa dichosa isla donde se perdió la señal de la avioneta.

Al cabo de un par de horas de buscar por toda la isla encontraron una avioneta totalmente destruida por el fuego. El capitán en jefe dio la orden a unos especialista de perito forense que hicieran su trabajo, es eso estaban cuando llegan hermione y harry y ven la desastrosa escena que tienen por delante. Hermione se aferra al torso de harry pera esconder su cara de la dolorosa imagen que ven sus ojos y harry la abraza como si de ello le dependiera la vida.

Señor encontramos los cuerpos de cuatro ocupantes totalmente calcinados.- le informa uno de sus subordinados al general en jefe.

Harry me harías el favor de llevarte a la señorita granger de aquí.- le dijo este a harry.

Señor… por favor… no me quiero ir… le prometo que mantendré la compostura pero haga que me saquen de aquí, por favor, señor.- dijo la mencionada a su superior directo.

Señorita granger… me parece que es mejor que no este presente en estos momentos, es muy probable que lo que vea no sea de su agrado y es usted muy joven para sufrir de esos traumas.- le explico el aciano con voz cargada de sabiduría y ternura.

Lo se… señor… pero son mis padres y no… me lo puede prohibir.- dijo ella en un sollozo.

General… yo me encargo de ella no se preocupe.- dijo harry.

(Si les gusta pueden reproducir el tema **nocturne.- the gnome**).

Lo que ocurrió en los siguientes minutos para harry pareció la mayor de las torturas, y vio todo en cámara lenta, los Hombres de dumbledore corrían por todos lados sacando herramientas de quien sabe donde para cortar el metal de la avioneta o lo que quedaba de ella y recuperar los cuerpos de su interior. Harry sentía a hermione estremecerse en sus brazos pero el miedo y la angustia lo tenían preso y no podía ni siquiera reconfortar a su amiga. De un momento a otro vio a hermione desviar la mirada al darse cuenta de que estaban sacando un cuerpo de entre las cenizas para colocarlos en una gran bolsa negra como de plástico, para acto seguido cerrarla, así lo hicieron con los tres cuerpos restantes.

Los llevaron por las sendas que momentos antes habían abierto al paso y los depositaron en los dos helicópteros que estaban disponibles y dispuestos a elevarse inmediatamente. Con hermione corrimos detrás de ellos pero ella resbalo y hubiera besado el suelo si no la hubiese llevado aferrada a mí. El general dumbledore nos dirigió a otro helicóptero para llevarnos de vuelta a la base, vi toda mi vida en un par de horas, recordé por todo lo que habíamos pasado mis padres y yo, lo feliz que me habían hecho a lo largo de la vida y el amor que me profesaban y se tenían. Hermione seguía llorando despacio a mi lado, ninguno se quería mover de su lugar y mucho menos despegar del otro.

Las horas de espera fueron extenuantes y terroríficas, ron y sus padres no paraban de darnos ánimos y palabras de apoyo y consuelo, al cabo de quien sabe cuanto tiempo un medico forense nos llama a hermione y a mi a entrar en la habitación. Había entrado muchas beses antes, pero era la primera en la cual sentía que mi cuerpo no me respondía y mione estaba igual. Al cabo de un momento también entro dumbledore y el forense nos invito a sentarnos en unas sillas.

General… las pruebas realizadas de ADN a los cadáveres… (Hizo una pausa para tomar aire) confirmaron la identidad de los sujetos… efectivamente corresponden a las descripciones de los patriarcas potter y granger.- miro a los respectivos miembros que quedaban de las familias mencionadas pero estos ni siquiera se movieron y continuo con su relato.- las piezas dentales correspondían también a la de las personas, así que no cabe ni la menor duda… señor.

Harry sintió que el aire le faltaba y a su lado mione temblaba, le acababan de decir que quedo huérfano y su mejor amiga también, no podía articular palabra, sus ojos se aguaron y por sus mejillas se deslizaron unas gotas traicioneras. De pronto dejo de sentir el apretón de mione y cuando miro a su lado ella se encontraba inconsciente con la cara humedecida.

Harry por favor acuesta a la señorita granger en una de las camillas.- le dijo dumbledore.

Harry obedeció en silencio.

Hermione estuvo inconciente casi 15 horas y el ni siquiera se movió de su lado, no cerro los ojos en todas esas horas. En su mente no dejaba de repetirse, esto no esta pasando, es una broma, es una pesadilla, a mi no me pasan estas cosas.

Los funerales se realizarían al día siguiente, no había mucho mas que hacerle a los cuerpos, estaban completamente identificados, y con el correr de las horas se comprobó que el piloto de la avioneta eras el señor potter.

Una vez despierta hermione, costo mucho hacerla entender de que era verdad lo de la muerte de sus padres, y al igual que harry pensaba que era una mala broma o que se despertaría en cualquier momento en su cómoda cama en la casa de sus padres.

Pero no fue así, los funerales se realizaron con muy poca gente, y harry sin saber las razones del porque, no se separaba de la castaña ni para asistir al sanitario, en ningún momento se soltaron de la mano, tanto fue su apego que algunos funcionarios del cementerio privado pensaron que eran pareja.

Dos días habían pasado ya desde los funerales de sus padres y hermione seguía sin hablar, ni siquiera se asombro cuando le dijeron que la trasladarían en cuatro meses mas a la base de Rumania, ya no le importaba nada, ni siquiera se daba cuenta que harry no se despegaba de ella para nada.

El general dumbledore les había informado que le harían un pequeño recuerdo a los potter y los granger en la isla donde se estrello la avioneta, lo haría porque james perteneció en algún momento a las fuerzas aéreas y así lo había conocido y así el señor potter conoció a sirius black y remus lupin, asiéndose de estos muy buenos amigos.

_Fin de recuerdos de harry._

Y allí se encontraban como todos los años, parados frente a esa majestuosa estatua tan llena de recuerdos.

Mione… te encuentras bien.- le pregunto harry.

Hermione soltó un suspiro y lo miro a los ojos…- si harry… estoy bien… es solo que aun no me acostumbro a la idea de que hace 5 años que me dejaron sola… y me puse a pensar que quizás si no me hubiese gustado esto de la aviación y no hubiesen tenido que viajar ese día para verme a mi… estarían vivos… harry… vivos.- dijo ella con una voz entrecortada y los ojos rojos.

Harry le quito con su pulgar una lagrima que iba cayendo por su mejilla y el tibio contacto con su cara lo estremeció de pies a cabeza.- mione no puedes estar diciendo esas cosas… sabes perfectamente de que los únicos culpables son esos mal nacidos que sabotearon su avioneta… y te juro mione que ellos van a pagar por lo que hicieron… no descansare hasta que paguen… aunque me cueste mil años dar con esos malditos.

Lo se harry… pero…- hermione no pudo continuar con la oración porque harry de un solo movimiento la atrajo mas a su cuerpo y acerco sus labios a los de ella, una sensación extraña lo volvió a recorrer de pies a cabezas, y sin querer poco a poco se separo de ella apoyando su frente en la de ella. Hermione aun tenía los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Harry…- trato de seguir hablando pero harry le puso un dedo en sus labios y le dijo.- mione lo se… pero no lo pude evitar… quiero por todos los medios que estés bien, que seas feliz, se los prometí a tus padres… recuerdas.- le dijo.

Si.- respondió ella agachando la cabeza.- pero tu sabes que siempre lo haces y nunca me has fallado.- le dijo con una media sonrisa.

Aunque estés con malfoy.- le dijo el con una media sonrisa.

Hermione le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo y le dijo.- tontito…- ambos se quedaron en silencio y hermione fue la que volvió a hablar-… harry… sabes… que… esa… noche fue especial verdad… sabes que no lo hice porque estaba aun dolida o porque me deje llevar por el momento… verdad.- le dijo con voz temblorosa y entre cortada.

Mione… -le dijo harry mirándola a los ojos.- no, no sabia… nunca mas volvimos a hablar del tema… y yo guardo ese recuerdo como el momento mas feliz de mi vida… mione fuiste mi primera mujer en la vida… y eso no se olvida nunca.

Mione se ruborizo mas si es que se podía al escuchar esas palabras.- tú… tú también fuiste el primero harry… y no creo… que haya…sido… solo… sexo… o, o me equivoco.

No mione… no fue solo sexo…- la miro a los ojos-… yo esa noche en esta misma isla te hice el amor hermione granger.

Un gran viento que resoplo entre ellos les anunciaba que el helicóptero ya venia a por ellos. Y sin decir mas palabras se dirigieron hacia el, no sin antes mirar esa bella estatua que fue espectadora muda de una entrega de amor, entre dos jóvenes e inexpertos amantes.

Continuara…

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

_**El segundo capitulo terminado… espero y estén entendiendo algo mas,… y toda las dudas serán saciadas en su debido tiempo. Espero que el próximo capitulo les guste.**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo…**_

_**Y muchas gracias a todo los que leen. **_

_**Y más gracias a Lyli-amil.- por ser la primera en dejarme un comentario.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Escuadrón especial SKY. **

_**Sigo aclarando que los personajes no son míos, por si hay alguien que no lo tenga claro aun (jojojo). Son de rowling.**_

_**Vuelvo a aclarar que esta historia es para saciar la sed de ver a hermione y harry juntos y envueltos en una especie de aventura diferente…**_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Tercer capitulo…una misión arriesgada…**

Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que volvimos de la isla y de la pequeña conversación que tuvimos no hemos vuelto a hablar. Ella sigue actuando como si aquello no hubiese pasado y el idiota de malfoy se hace presente cada vez que la tengo a solas para mi llevándosela con excusas mas entupidas que el.

Un ruido proveniente de los altavoces, lo saco de su letargo.- escuadrón sky, presentarse en puente de operaciones de inmediato.- decía la voz de una inconfundible ginny weasley.

Harry se apresuro a llegar al puente, entro sin tocar puesto que a este ellos tenían permiso de entrar sin ser anunciados. No se sorprendió de ver a hermione hay. De pronto se dio la vuelta y ron venia detrás de el, dejando pasar al pelirrojo para luego cerrar la puerta. Hay se encontraban el mayor lupin y el teniente coronel snape.

Muy bien señores, ya que nos encontramos todos ya reunidos daremos paso a esta reunión espontánea.- dijo ver que harry iba a preguntar volvió a tomar la palabra.- como todos sabrán no ha habido ataques en los últimos meses por parte de los mortifagos… y eso nos tiene preocupados… no sabemos que pueden estar planeando, ni mucho menos cuantos aliados llegan a tener.

Lupin tomo la palabra esta vez.- ustedes se estarán preguntando que, que tiene que ver en esto… pues bien… mucho.- les dijo al ver la cara de asombro que ponían los ocupantes de la sala.- junto con el general dumbledore hemos decidido mandarlos a los seis a una misión especial y muy secreta…ya esta todo hablado para su partida y dentro de los sobres (que snape repartió muy amablemente, jojo) esta toda la información q necesitan por ahora… ahora mi preguntan es… aceptan esta misión de espionaje… si o no.- termino diciendo lupin.

El trío dorado, como lo solían llamar muy amablemente en el portaviones se dirigieron una sola mirada y harry hablo.- si señor, se acepta la misión de inmediato… solo tengo una pregunta, mi teniente coronel… quien son las otros tres miembros del equipo.- le dijo.

El respondió con voz de mando.- esas tres personas ya están al tanto del acontecer y están arreglando el mando de sus respectivos puestos en este momento… por ahora no ahí más información de la cual deban enterarse.- y dándole la espalda volvió a hablar.- salen en tres horas mas, con rumbo a Francia.- diciendo estos les hizo un movimiento con la mano dirigida a la salida y los invito a salir.

Chicos… esta no será fácil… deben de dar el mil por ciento o mas si es posible en esta misión.- les dijo el mayor lupin.

Lo sabemos mayor… el diez mil por ciento obtendrán de nuestra parte como siempre… señor.- dijo un orgullo pelirrojo.

Eso espero señores.- volvió a hablar snape.

Y con eso los tres se retiraron de la sala de reuniones ubicada en puente de mando.

Dos horas y treinta minutos más tarde. En la sala de esperan se encontraban dos amigos charlando un poco de la nueva misión y de quienes serian los posibles acompañantes es esta.

Hermano crees que le hayan dado el puesto a la subteniente lovegood.- dijo un pelirrojo con cara de tonto al nombrar la palabra lovegood.

Umm es probable ron… ella es muy buena en su trabajo… las tácticas y el manejo de información que posee son muy necesarios en misiones así.- le contesto el pelinegro mirando una vez mas los documentos que horas antes les habían entregado.

Una risa proveniente de la entrada los distrajo a ambos de su entretenida conversación. Era el capitán malfoy y la teniente granger que venían de la mano y con una maleta cada uno.

Chicos.-. dijo una entusiasmada hermione.- draco nos acompañara en la misión, le dieron el puesto por tener los contactos en Francia.

Como no va a tener contactos en Francia si su madre es de la más alta sociedad de ella y se mueve por todo el glamour de las pasarelas francesas.- pensó un distraído harry en su mismo puesto.

Umm mione, sabes quien mas nos acompañaran en esto.- le pregunto ron.

Si… pero es mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos… no deben de tardar.- le contesto. Sentándose en una silla que draco le ofrecía.

En ese justo momento entran por la puerta dos señoritas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una de ellas tenia el cabello de color rojo como el fuego, con pequeñas pecas en su cara, muy parecida a un pelirrojo que ya se encontraba en la habitación, y la otra era de un rubio muy bello, de ojos azul profundo y mirada soñadora y un poquito distraída, ambas con el cabello perfectamente tomado, y ambas también casi de un mismo porte. Sin duda alguna eran las subteniente weasley e lovegood las que hacían su entrada.

Ron miraba con cara de bobo a ambas chicas, mas a cierta rubia, harry tenia una cara de no creer lo que estaba pasando y miraba de una a la otra y luego miro a mione y le pregunto.- vaya sorpresa, con razón mione no nos quiso decir antes quienes eran, verdad mione.- le dijo .a lo que ella solo movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

Hola chicos, nos mandaron a avisarles de que ya vamos a salir, los helicópteros están listo.- dijo la pequeña weasley.

Hermione se puso de pie y dijo.- bien, es hora…- y mirando a los muchachos les agrego.-vamos que el camino es largo y nos queda mucho que hacer antes de terminar el día.- y con paso firme volvió a tomar la mano de su novio para salir por donde mismo salieron ginny y luna.

Los chicos que quedaban solo asintieron con la cabeza y la siguieron en total silencio.

Eran dos helicópteros, en uno se fue el escuadrón del capitán potter y en el otro el del capitán malfoy, a este último se le asigno ese escuadrón para esta misión especial.

Fueron unas horas de camino silenciosas. Ninguno de los tres a bordo del segundo helicóptero con rumbo a Francia. Ron aburrido del viaje habla por primera vez.- mione te dieron alguna orden en especial para esta misión, mira que tu papel en este juego no sale detallado en las minutas de trabajo que nos entrego snape.

Creo que este no es mejor momento para hablar de cual será mi rol, aparte es muy probable de que las cosas cambien una vez en Francia, ron.- dijo hermione.

OK, mensaje captado mione, aunque no te libraras de mi pregunta una vez estemos allá.- le respondió ron.

Como quieras ron, como quieras.- le dijo hermione dando un sutil suspiro. Luego de las tormentosas horas arriba de un helicóptero por fin llegaron a su destino. La atractiva ciudad de Niza se veía ya desde los ventanales de los helicópteros.

Una vez aterrizados y desembarcados los pasajeros de ambos helicópteros fueron escoltados hasta el lobby del helipuerto privado.

Una furgoneta negra los esperaba a todos a las afueras. Buenas noches señores, señoritas.- le dijo un hombre de apariencia desapercibida que llego por detrás de ellos para instalarse en el asiento del copiloto.- mi nombre es el subteniente longbottom, neville longbottom.- dijo este con una sonrisa en la cara.- el teniente coronel snape me dio ordenes de guiarlos por la cuidad y de mantenerlos cómodos.

Gracias señor longbottom, es un placer y un gusto conocerle.- dijo una sonriente hermione estirándole un poco la mano para estrecharla con el.- mis compañeros.- dijo ella mirando a los integrantes de tan rara comitiva.- ella es la subteniente ginevra weasley, la de su derecha es la subteniente luna lovegood.- mirando ella un poco mas a la izquierda prosiguió a presentarle a.- el es el teniente ronald weasley.- luego miro a su novio y dijo.- el es el capitán draco malfoy.- para luego mirar a harry diciendo.- y el capitán harry potter- a lo que todos ellos se cuadraron para darle mas elegancia a la presentación y luego decir un gusto conocerle.- bueno subteniente longbottom y yo soy la teniente granger, hermione granger.- finalizo esta.

Neville la miro de pies a cabeza, como no creyendo lo que veía y le pregunto.- por casualidad eres la hija del ex – coronel granger de fuerzas especiales. Ella se ruborizo un poco y asintió con la cabeza.- vaya nunca pensé que iba a trabajar con la hija del gran coronel granger.- y acto seguido beso su mano para molestia de dos personajes del grupo.- vuelvo a reiterar my lady es todo un placer conocerla.

Con las presentaciones ya realizados el grupo se dirigió al sur de la ciudad a un gran edificio de departamentos.

Una vez allí longbottom les hizo entrega de una par de llaves a cada capitán y les indico que uno departamento estaba en el ultimo piso (30) y el otro en el quinto. También les explico de qué snape los asigno así para mantener las apariencias. En el piso 30 estaría harry y compañía, quedando el otro para draco y su escuadrón.

Con paso decidido se dirigió a hermione y tomando de nuevo la mano, deposito un pequeño beso en ella logrando que ella se sonrojara levemente.- un gusto teniente granger y no dude en llamarme por cualquier cosa que necesite.- de tres zancadas draco recorrió el espacio que lo separaba de la castaña para quitarle la mano de ella a neville y decirle muy fuerte y claro.- gracias subteniente longbottom pero cualquier cosa que la teniente pueda llegar a necesitar me tiene a mi para ayudarla, se le agradece la gestión, pero ya es tarde y debe de retirarse, nosotros estamos cansados por el viaje y mañana será un día muy largo, buenas noches subteniente longbottom.- diciendo esto tomo firmemente la mano de hermione y la abrazo por la cintura. Neville sonrió de lado y solo dijo.- buenas noches capitán malfoy, señores, señoritas.- y acto seguido se dirigió a la salida para retirarse del lugar.

Los departamentos constaban de todas las comodidades, tres habitaciones medianas donde fácilmente caían una cama de dos cuerpos, un escritorio y un armario, Cada una con un cuarto de baño. Una pequeña biblioteca, cocina americana y un cuarto con maquinas de ejercicios para entrenamiento diario.

Cada uno de los miembros del equipo se instalo en sus respectivas habitaciones, para luego ducharse y salir a cenar algo. Hermione fue la primera en salir de su cuarto vestida con unos shorts cortos y una polera unas tres tallas más que ella, le encantaba vestirse así, se sentía muy cómoda.

Comenzó a preparar algo de café y abriendo un poco ana ventanilla de la cocina prendió un cigarrillo, mientras hacia eso llego harry y tapándole los ojos le dijo.- no sabe teniente granger que fumar esta prohibido en horas de trabajo.- a lo cual ella le contesta sin retirar las manos de harry de sus ojos.- usted lo ha dicho capitán potter en horas de trabajo, y que yo sepa ahora no lo estoy… harry la solo y hermione se dio la vuelta quedando un poco impresionada de la visual que tenia en ese momento, harry venia envuelto en una toalla por la cintura y con otra mas pequeña en los hombros.- harry deberías vestirte pondrías enfermarte por andar así, además ponte unos zapatos no es bueno que andes descalzo.- le dijo mirándole los pies desnudos.

Vaya mione pareces su madres.- le dijo ron que venia entrando por la cocina, para acto seguido quitarle el cigarrillo de la mano y darle una bocanada.

Ron.- dijo esta asiendo un leve puchero como de niña pequeña para acto seguido sacar otro cigarro y volverlo a encender, el cual no le duro mucho porque esta vez harry fue el que se lo quito. Lo miro con un poco de resentimiento a lo cual el le sonrió de medio lado y le dijo.- es por tu bien y acto seguido lo fumo el. Hermione derrotada saco otro cigarrillo de su cigarrera y lo encendió, logrando por fin probar el tabaco, cuando de repente sonó el timbre y ella fue a ver, no se sorprendió de ver a draco con unas bolsas en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara, le deposito un beso en los labios y lo invito a pasar. Harry al no querer ver a draco se fue a vestir a su habitación.

Que es eso draco.- le pregunto hermione dirigiendo una mano a las bolsas que traía draco y luego le volvió a dar otra bocanada a su cigarro.

Su cena, mandaron todo para el departamento de nosotros y me ofrecí amablemente a traerlas.-las deposito en la cocina y luego se dirigió a hermione que se había sentado en un piso alto, la abrazo por detrás y le dijo.- además quería verte, no me gusta la idea de que estés sola con esos dos.- le dijo.

Hey que estoy escuchando.-le dijo ron, que se había acercado a las bolsas para ver que había de cena.

Hermione soltó una risita y iba a llevarse el cigarro a la boca cuando sintió una mano quitando el cigarrillo, esta vez era draco que le sonreía misteriosamente desde atrás con el cigarro en la mano.- me rindo.- dijo la castaña soltando un suspiro.- parece que ustedes se ponen de acuerdo para fastidiarle el día a una… nos es así.

Porque le dices amor.- le pregunta draco en su oído, haciendo que esta se estremezca. Por nada draco, por nada.- le dijo y le dio un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios.

La cena transcurrió en calma, draco se fue a su piso, y los tres comieron riendo y recordando travesuras de niños, de las cuales siempre la mas perjudicada era mione porque no era buena mintiendo y al final siempre decía todo.

**05:30 a.m. **marcaba el reloj en la mesilla de noche.

Una ring, mas bien unos cuantos, lo sacan de su estado de letargo. Y procede a levantar el auricular.- bueno.- logra articular el.

Capitán potter, buenos días, despierte a su escuadrón que en una hora con treinta minutos pasaran por ustedes para trasladarlos a la base.- dijo un jovial neville a otro lado de auricular.

Entendido subteniente longbottom, gracias por llamar.- le respondió harry, para luego proceder a colgar el llamado.

Los tres amigos estaban terminando de tomar su desayuno cuando sonó el timbre por primera vez en a mañana.

Voy.- grito ron dirigiéndose a la puerta. Abrió y encontró a neville parado del otro lado. Buenos días.- dijo este y sin esperar respuesta prodigio hablando.- los otros ya se han ido, tengo la orden del capitán general snape para que vayan por separado, no quiere que se vean mucho para que no los asocien.

Bien.- dijo harry.- creo que es mejor así.- dijo mirando a hermione que se había parado y había tomado su bolso de mano.

Una vez llegado a la base central de la operación pudieron observar que no era un gran edificio, si no más bien todo lo contrario, era un pequeño edificio de no más de diez pisos de color gris con pequeñas ventanas. Entraron por el estacionamiento y a lo contrario de lo que ellos creían no subieron una vez en el ascensor, si no que bajaron al subterráneo menos cinco.

Una vez abierta la puerta harry pudo ver varios paneles que separaban los módulos y al final del corredor por el que se dirigían pudo ver una puerta grande de color café. Al entrar por ella se dio cuenta de que ginny y luna ya trabajaban en unas computadoras tecleando muy rápido, y sentado en gran sillón al lado de una mesa cuadrada con vareas sillas a los costados estaba draco con unos papeles en mano.

Buenos días.- dijo el a lo que los otros contestaron de igual manera.

De pronto sintieron abrirse la puerta detrás ellos y giraron para ver de quien se trataba. Para sorpresa de algunos era nada más que el general en jefe albus dumbledore.

Buenos días muchachos.- dijo el con una media sonrisa en los labio, espero cuando todos le contestaron el saludo y prosiguió hablando.- primero que todo, gracias por aceptar esta misión, no es fácil, pero confió en cada uno y sus capacidades.- dijo mirando a harry.- bueno como ya deben de suponer, esta misión será para infiltrar a algunos de ustedes a las redes de los mortifagos, queremos saber en que andan metidos esta vez y que debe de ser algo muy grande ya que no hemos tenido noticias suyas en muchos meses.- un silencio se produjo en la sala.

Dumbledore se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba hermione y la tomo de los hombros y dijo.- la teniente granger será la infiltrada en el "**two52**" es un night club de gran reputación en el medio, pero de muy baja procedencia, el dueño de este figura nada y nada menos que bleise zabini un líder mortifago.

Todos abrieron la boca de par en par sin poder creer bien lo que sucedía, hasta que draco encaro a hermione.- porque diablos no me dijiste nada, porque supongo que esto ya lo sabias, verdad…- al ver que hermione agacho un poco la cabeza le volvió a preguntar.- contesta mione… porque no, nos dijiste nada…- pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por dumbledore.

Capitán malfoy no se descontrolo… nosotros le pedimos a la teniente granger no decir nada hasta ahora… ella aun debe de entrenarse para poder inglesar al night club y necesita de todos nosotros para esta operación… el apoyo de ustedes en este momento es fundamental…-dijo el general en jefe.

Cual es su misión específicamente.- pregunto harry.

Ella entrara a bailar al "**two52**" se convertirá en la nueva estrella de night club, se infiltrara en los negocios de zabini y le sacara información a las chicas que trabajan en ese lugar, el teniente weasley la acompañara y será su representante legal, ustedes.- le dijo dirigiéndose a ginny, luna y draco.- estarán a cargo de todo lo relacionado con el armamento que ella utilizara y de la información que manejara la teniente granger.

En cuanto al capitán potter el se hará pasar de vez en cuando por clientes, obviamente cambiaremos tu apariencia y nombre harry, al igual que el de la teniente granger.

Tienen una dos días para preparar todo…y pedir el armamento que necesitan. Teniente granger la están esperando en peluquería y en cuanto a los demás las siguientes instrucciones le serán dadas al comienzo de la misión.

Eso es todo por ahora, capitán malfoy necesito hablar con usted un momento.- dijo dumbledore.

Si, señor.- articulo el, mientras los demás se dirigían a la salida.

**Horas mas tarde…**

Hacia su ingreso en el departamento del piso treinta, una teniente muy cambiada, habían alisado su cabello y lo habían cambiado de color haciendo que quedara mas claro y con reflejos casi blancos, su vestimenta ya no era la misma, si no mas bien una vestimenta muy provocativa y poco conservadora no llegando a lo vulgar, le daba un porte sexy y elegante a la vez.

Wuau hermione, de haber sabido que te transformarían a este punto te habría tratado de ligar hace muchos años… estas verdaderamente… uff diferente…- dijo ron.

Gracias ron… esa me da a pensar que mi yo original… a ti no te gusta y te parezco poco atractiva… verdad.- contesto ella con aire medio ofendido y una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

Mione… no me mal interpretes, sabes perfectamente que no quise decir eso… verdad harry… harry.- pero al ver que este no contestaba se giro para mirarlo a la cara y lo que vio lo hizo pegar la gran carcajada de su vida. Hay frente a el estaba harry con la boca abierta y ojos saltones y la mirada perdida en hermione, esta se percato de cómo la miraba harry y de la risa de ron y se acerco a harry le zamarreo un poco para que reaccionario, con eso el volvió en si y lo único que atino a decir fue.- wuauuu.

Harry… puedes dejar de mirarme así… no es gracioso…esto no es lo mío…- le dijo ella.

Mione… eres perfecta para este papel… aparte eres conocedora del tema y sabes defensa personal muy bien… en esto hay mucho en juego y se que esto es demasiado arriesgado… (Tomo aire para continuar) y si con todos tus conocimientos y capacidades no te sientes capas de hacerlo hablemos con el general dumbledore y abortemos la misión.- le dijo harry.

Sabes que no es por eso… es solo que… que no me siento cómoda haciéndome pasar por una femme fatale… no soy sexy y mucho menos bailo sexy y…-iba a continuar pero harry la detuvo poniendo un dedo sobre los labios.

Lo harás de maravilla mione… eras capaz de esto y mucho mas ya lo veras.- le dijo.

Esa noche hermione no fue la única que no pudo conciliar en sueño… a unos metros de ella un pelinegro se revolvía en su cama de tan solo pensar en alguna posibilidad de que a hermione le pasara algo yendo a ese lugar, simplemente eso le aterraba, pero confiaba en ella y en sus habilidades… y ron estaría cerca… y el también… y el también.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

_**Uf otro capitulo mas terminado…**_

_**Siento la demora… en verdad… tengo un resfrió salvaje y no me quiere dejar tranquila… y en estos tiempos debo de cuidarme un poco mas…**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leen.**_

_**Y muchas más gracias a los que me dejan un comentario…**_

_**Si hay algo que no los guste o no entiendan háganmelo saber por favor… todo comentario es bien recibido…**_

**Hasta un próximo capitulo…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Escuadrón especial sky.**

**Una vez mas aclaro a todo el lector presente que los personajes no son míos son de rowling… que el night club que oficialmente comenzara a aparecer desde este capitulo lo invente yo… aunque si hay alguien que conoce alguno con ese nombre es solamente coincidencia porque yo no conozco ninguno.**

**Canciones que pueden utilizar a leer alguna escena. Tampoco son mías…**

Juno Reactor – Zwara.

Juno Reactor - Tokyo Dub.

Dj tiesto- hipno electrónica.

Britney Spears - gimme more.

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**

**Cuarto capitulo… "El two52".**

**Cerca de las 21:30 horas del día viernes.**

En el centro de la cuidad se encontraba un famoso night club llamado "**two52**" era imponente y majestuoso, se notaba a leguas que el lugar había sido construido por grandes arquitectos dándole un aire moderno casi futurista se podría decir, era un edificio de por lo menos unos tres pisos y grandes estacionamientos, tantos subterráneos como en la portada. Estaba pintado de colores negros, lila y verde que le daban un toque oscuro y misterioso, con luces por todos lados del mismo color y en el centro un gran letrero que decía "**two52**".

En su estacionamiento subterráneo aparco un automóvil de color azul oscuro no muy llamativo y costoso, del cual bajo un sujeto alto de color de cabello negro y ojos azules, vestido con un pantalón de tela blanca y camisa negra y un chaquetón blanco a la vez, el cual corrió en dirección de la otra puerta abriéndola y ayudando a descender a una joven de cabellos castaños muy claros y reflejos casi blancos, de su vestimenta solo se veía un largo chaquetón que le llegaba a tos tobillos color crema y unos tacones negros estilo aguja, cerraba su conjunto con unos anteojos para el sol de marco blanco.

El joven moreno la tomo del brazo con aprensión y juntos se dirigieron a la entrada subterránea del night club.

Llegaron a la portería donde un guardia robusto y con cara de pocos amigos les detuvo el paso.

El joven con voz fría y orgullosa le dijo al guardia.- vengo a ver al señor zabini.

El gorilote como mentalmente le había llamado el muchacho le contesto.- tiene cita, si no la tiene debe de marcharse.

Ja.- le respondió.- yo no necesito cita para hablar con el señor zabini, acaso no sabes quien soy… pues al ver tu cara de idiota me imagino que no… mi nombre es billius dominguezi… y déjame pasar si no quieres que tu jefe te arme una bronca o mucho mejor te mande a cortar la cabeza…

El gran gorilote intimidado por la voz de mando y por el temor a su jefe lo dejo pasar sin más problemas.

Caminaron hasta llegar unos corredores y que no se veía a ninguna persona pasar cuando la muchacha le hablo.

Umm ron… creo que te postulare a un oscar… ja definitivamente te lo ganarías… y déjame decirte que no sabia que este papelito te quedara de maravilla.- le dijo la muchacha que lo acompañaba y que en ningún momento había soltado de su agarre.

Vaya ahora te has puesto igual que harry… a reírte de mi verdad.- le respondió.

No es reírme de ti… es solo que se que eres gracioso pero nunca pensé de verte en estas fachas… y debes de admitir que te vez chistoso.

Hermione ya cállate… si.- le dijo en un tono de reproche e iba a continuar pero una voz los saco de su conversación.

Así que el señor dominguezi eh… umm debería de conocerlo.- le dijo un hombre de pelo negro y los ojos marrones inclinados y pómulos marcados. Detrás de este habían dos personas un hombre un poco mas grande que el de pelo encrespado color oscuro y de fuertes brazos y al lado de este una mujer de cabello oscuro corte tipo melena de ojos un poco oscuros alta y vestida con ropa que deja poco a la imaginación.

Señor zabini puede que no me recuerde… pero vengo muy a menudo a este club a divertirme un rato… soy un hombre muy ocupado… así que iré directo al grano… pero no me gusta tratar temas de negocios en los pasillos señor zabini… así que porque no me invita a su despacho y hablamos a gusto.- le dijo ron.

No creo que tengamos de que hablar… señor dominguezi.- le dijo arrastrando la palabra dominguezi.

Pues vera mi estimado zabini… la muchachita aquí a mi lado.- le dijo empujando un poco a hermione hacia delante.- seria de gran aporte para sus show nocturnos… le puedo asegurar que le va a encantar.

Que le hace pensar que necesito mas personal.- le respondió.

La verdad he venido algunas noches como le dije antes… y me he fijado que le falta el gran show principal una verdadera estrella… que sepa bien lo que hace y que le traiga mas clientela.- respondió ron muy confiado.

Zabini llevo una mirada examinadora hacia hermione y esta le sonrió de la manera más coqueta que podía mostrar en ese momento, bajo y subió su mirada evaluadora por todo el cuerpo de ella.

De repente sonó el celular de zabini dijo unas palabras que ni ron ni hermione pudieron escuchar y se volvió a ron.

Bien… entre.- le dijo.

Una vez dentro del despacho que era totalmente lujoso y de gran espacio este comenzó a hablar.- dígame señor dominguezi cuanto puede apostar por su mercancía aquí presente.

Hermione hizo una mueca disimulada de disgusto por haberla llamado mercancía, pero eso era en ese momento.

Si quiere una prueba la puede tener haga que se suba al escenario… no… no me mire con esa cara por esta vez no le cobrare… dejémoslo a modo de prueba… no se va a arrepentir se lo aseguro, esta chica es brillante en el escenario.

Bien… me gusta su propuesta… pero debo de saber que yo nunca pierdo del todo… así que si no le gusta a mi clientela de esta noche… no la dejare y tendrá que pagarme.- le dijo.

Esta bien, señor zabini cuanto es lo que esta dispuesto a negociar.- le respondió.

Usted no me tendrá que pagar nada, ella.- dijo mirando a hermione con cara de psicópata.- si… y usted sabe a lo que me refiero.

Ron miro de reojo a hermione y hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Trato hecho señor zabini… pero déjeme decirle que si su publico la acepta tendrá que convertirla en la estrella del "two52".- explico el ahora moreno.

Probemos.- dijo este. Y acto seguido apareció el hombre que había visto hace un rato con el.

Goyle avísale a pansy que nos deje un espacio en el itinerario y que voy para allá.

Como diga señor.- respondió el cerrando la puerta.

Acto seguido blaise se dirigió a hermione tomándola de la cintura pregunto.- se puede saber el nombre de esta exquisitez.

Jean mi nombre es Jean.- le dijo con una voz totalmente sexy.

Bien mi estimada Jean…sígame… y usted también dominguezi.

Por favor señor zabini llámeme billius o bill como guste.- le respondió este.

Le llamare así, después de cerrar el negocio.- le dijo.

En unos segundos llego la chica llamada pansy y se llevo a hermione. Ósea es decir a Jean quien sabe donde. Y a él zabini lo llevo al frente del escenario y lo acomodo en un lugar especial reservado solo para personajes VIP.

**Reproducir: "Zwara"**.

Cuando ron entro en el lugar que era bastante amplio con un gran escenario en el medio del salón y lleno de luces de todos los colores que se movían hacia todos lados, no podía creer que ese lugar fuera un antro lleno de corrupción y narcotráfico, le lo veía bastante normal para ser precisos. Pero supo que no era así cuando dirigió su mirada a los lados, por todas partes había hombres fortachones y seguramente armados hasta los dientes.

El lugar tenia dos bares y tenia dos pisos mas, por donde se llegaban por distintas escaleras que habían a los costados del gigante salón, la música estaba bastante fuerte, demasiado pensó ron y era un poco hipnotizante y para donde mirara ron veía una que otra chica bailando en alguna pequeña plataforma que se distribuían en todo el lugar. En centro de este, más bien en el escenario también había unas chicas moviéndose al ritmo de la música que a veces era lenta y sensual para luego transformarse en fuerte y electrizante. El dj se movía al ritmo de la música que mezclaba en ese momento.

Una vez acomodados zabini pidió a uno de sus hombres que trajeran un par de tragos, para ser mas especifico le pidió dos Turf Cocktail (es gin, vermouth y un poquito de angostura). Cuando el mesero se los trajo le dio uno a ron y se quedo con el otro, luego de haber probado su trago le dijo.- este es uno de mis favoritos, y espero que la chica que trajiste se transforme también en una de mis favoritos.

A ron esa declaración le dio un tremendo escalofrió quien sabe que es lo que hace ese pervertido pensó ron, luego lo miro y le dijo.- es la mejor, ya lo vera. La músico empezó a bajar de poco a poco de intensidad y ron vio a una muchacha dirigirse donde el dj y dejarle un papel escrito, el cual leyó y asintió con la cabeza a la muchacha, esta se retiro después de la respuesta del dj y fue tras el escenario.

Mientras tanto harry ya con su disfraz de cabello largo y negro y de ojos negros, vestido con una chaqueta negra a rayas grises que dejaba ver su camisa negra también y corbata roja, pantalones ajustados de color negro y de sonrisa electrizante, estaba ya ubicado en la barra y le había pedido al barman un wisky sour, observaba el lugar detenidamente, mientras una chica alta, rubia de vestido corto y negro con altos tacones, se le acerco y le pidió fuego para su cigarrillo, el cual el le dio creo que gustosamente, y la chica le pregunto si el venia seguido a ese lugar y el le contesto que era la segunda vez que venia, la chica se creyó segura y trato de seguir la conversación sin que harry pudiera hacer mucho para apartarla, de pronto sintió en su auricular que tenia en una oreja que hacia pasar perfectamente como el de su teléfono celular una risa y las inconfundibles voz de draco que decía.- vamos hombre ya concéntrate y no estés coqueteando con las chicas mira que aquí la pecosa esta que hecha humo de lo enojada.

Harry le sonrió a la chica y simulo que lo llamaban por teléfono y se dirigió al servicio de hombres donde sin sacar su celular le dijo a draco.- ginny no tiene porque enojarse no somos nada y no estoy haciendo nada malo, se supone que este es mi papel y la chica esa me puede ayudar a pasar inadvertido así que concéntrense ustedes halla afuera mira que tienen que mantenerme al tanto de si entra alguien sospechoso o no. Y con eso salio del lugar a tomar asiento de nuevo donde la misma chica le dirigió una mirada coqueta y se presento.- me llamo laura spencer un gusto.- le dijo, al cual harry le respondió.- james haure el gusto es mió.- y acto seguido le pidió su mano y la beso. Acto seguido la chica se ruborizo levemente y sintió la presencia de otra persona en el escenario le hizo una seña a su acompañante improvisada y miraron ambos al escenario.

La música para del todo y la chica llamada pansy subió al escenario luego que las bailarinas casi desnudas que habían ahí se bajaran.- buenas noches respetado publico, esta noche tenemos el agrado de presentarles una nueva adquisición del two52….- hizo una pausa y continuo hablando.- espero y sea del agrado de todos ustedes.- y con eso se retiro del lugar para dar paso a una voz cargada de sensualidad que no se sabia si era de hombre o de mujer y una música suave y lenta, las luces se apagaron y solo una luz blanca se asomo en el medio del escenario.

Ron vio como zabini se acomodo bien en su asiento y tomo su copa le dio un gran sorbo y miro fugazmente a ron con una sonrisa de medio lado. Reproducir "Tokyo Dub". La luz blanca dejo ver en ella a una chica de cabello largo y liso castaño muy claro con reflejos dorados y blancos, vestida con unos pantalones negros de cuero y un corsé negro con rojo sin mangas y unas botas de gran tacón.

La voz dejo de escucharse y dio paso a unos acordes de música sensuales, ella levanto ambos brazos y comenzó a mover las caderas de un lado a otro, bajo sus manos lentamente por su cuerpo agachándose y tocando levemente sus rodillas para luego volver a subir lentamente hasta sus caderas.

Harry miro el escenario y vio una chica de cuerpo realmente espectacular que casi se le cae la mandíbula si esta no estuviera pegada, wuauuu.- dijo mentalmente. Pero quedo totalmente paralizado cuando esta chica se dio vuelta y empezó a avanzar por el escenario con pasos lentos y sensuales.

Mione.- logro articular pero muy bajito, cosa que no paso desapercibida por draco al otro lado del auricular pero no pregunto nada ya que harry en unos de los botones de su chaqueta tenia una micro cámara que dejaba ver todo el lugar o todo lo que harry mostrara mas bien dicho.

La muchacha siguió moviéndose lentamente hasta que pronto llego a un fierro que estaba en medio del escenario lo tomo con una mano y empezó así su pole dance (comúnmente llamado baile del caño) primero bajo por el con la mano aun puesta en el, para luego continuar moviendo sus caderas mientras subía, le dio un par de vueltas y con mirada lujuriosa lo tomo con las dos manos a su espalda y volvió a bajar esta vez por completo quedándose de rodillas ante el publico que la mirada atónito, agacho un poco su cabeza acto que hizo que su pelo quedara en su cara y luego se soltó y levanto ambas manos y movía las caderas de derecha a izquierda, mientras la música llegaba a un ritmo mas lento aun ella se apoyo en sus manos también y empezó a caminar como una gatita, sin dejar de mirar al publico.

Harry no podía creer que la que estuviera realizando ese baile fuera hermione, nunca ni en sus mas locos sueños la imagino bailando así de sensual y mucho menos delante de tanta gente. Sin duda es toda una profesional pensó el. De pronto su vista se poso en un lugar reservado donde son duda se encontraba ron y seguramente el tipo que estaba al lado de el era el tal zabini, y no le gusto nada, ese tipo miraba a hermione de una manera lujuriosa y morbosa y eso no era bueno según el, el trabajo de hermione era entrar a bailar a este lugar no que ese tipo la viera como su juguete sexual.

Pero su vista volvió al escenario donde hermione volvió al pole y se encaramo en el con tacos y todo, dejándose caer muy sensualmente para luego dar pasa a girar por el con sus piernas levantadas y puesta hacia un costado dejándose caer en el suelo, siguió bailando sin quitarse ninguna prenda de su ajustado traje negro que dejaba todo a la imaginación a hacia a todos los hombres del lugar regalarles las mejores miradas de lujuria.

Ron sonreía de perfil al ver la cara de entupido que había puesto zabini al ver bailar a hermione, sin duda lo habían logrado, con ese espectacular baile hermione logro convencer a zabini de dejarla quedarse, pero aun no podía cantar victoria debería de esperar la decisión de zabini, ya que todos sabían que este era muy mañoso al contratar a sus chicas.

Hermione ya sabiendo que la canción terminaría comenzó a desabrocharse el corsé para no sorpresa de muchos pero si para harry y ron que miraban con la boca semi-abierta, lentamente tomándose todo su tiempo hermione se dio la vuelta y estiro las manos en forma de cruz con el corsé en ellas y soltó este de su mano izquierda para tomarlo solo con la derecha y le empezó a dar unas vueltas, como estaba de espaldas al publico y su cabello tapada esta no se podía ver mucho y cuando la canción dio sus últimos toques hermione de improviso se da vuelta y deja ver un corsé mas pequeño de cuero blanco que dejaba ver su ombligo con esto hizo una reverencia al publico que de inmediato se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudirle entusiasmado y pidiendo mas.

Hermione salio del escenario con cara de asco al ver tanto hombre dirigiéndole miradas obscenas y que parecieran desnudarla pero la tuvo que cambiar por una de total satisfacción ya que se le acerco pansy y le dijo.- vaya eres… buena… umm no se aun como se pueda tomar nuestra actual estrella… sabes ella es un poco especial y dudo mucho que quiera competencia…- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y volvió a hablarle.- el jefe te espera… sígueme. Hermione tomo un chaquetón que le ofreció una joven y siguió a pansy por el pasillo hasta llegar a la zona VIP donde logro ver a ron hablando con zabini con un trago en la mano, la música a había cambiado y el dj había puesto el tema "hipno electrónica", hermione alcanzo a ver a unas chicas simulando estar enjauladas bailando al ritmo de la música.

Cuando llego donde se encontraba ron, zabini le hizo la señal para que ella se acercara donde el y le hizo otra para que se sentara al lado de el, hermione miro de reojo a ron y hizo lo que zabini le indicaba, sin saber que unos metros mas atrás harry había visto todo desde su posición. Bien bill, creo que ya te puedo llamar por tu nombre… realmente haz quedado corto en tus palabras… sabes esta chica es realmente magnifica ni siquiera dejo ver algo de su cuerpo y dejo a mi clientela en éxtasis… realmente eres buena.- le dijo ahora a hermione que se removía incomoda en su lado.

Sabia que te gustaría…- le dijo ron bebiendo un poco de su copa… esta chica realmente te hará llenar este lugar… solo debes de transformarla en tu estrella my tendrás las noches repletas y dinero garantizado por montones.- le dijo ron.

Zabini le dijo a uno de sus hombres que le trajeran algo de beber a la señorita y acto seguido le pregunto a ella que desea de beber a lo que ella contesto.- un martíni seco.

El hombre se retiro del lugar y zabini le hablo a ron.- mi estimado bill creo que su querida Jean ya es parte de nuestro selecto grupo de doncella bailarinas… y pierda cuidado aquí será tratada como una reina, no se preocupe y con respecto a la paga la hablaremos luego en mi oficina, la noche es larga.- dijo esto ultimo mirando a hermione.

Esta le dirigió una sonrisa y empezó a mirar el lugar. De pronto su mirada se topo con una mirada de negros ojos y logro reconocer a harry en ellos, se habría reído pero la situación no se lo permitía, el motivo de su risa un harry totalmente aburrido con una rubia a lado de el que parece que no le dejaba de hablar y hablar.

De pronto parece que harry conecto su mirada con la de ella y le dio a trasmitir tranquilidad y fuerza, harry desde la distancia la apoyaba y eso la hacia sentirse muy bien. Jean lamento informarte que este night club ya tiene una estrella, la señorita chang es la mejor y será tu dura competencia si quieres llegar a tomar su puesto.- le informo zabini. Hermione le miro y le dijo.- tendremos que verla primero, y con competencia es mucho mejor, se hace interesante el juego. Con que te gustan los retos… eh.- le dijo zabini.

Se puede decir que si… son interesantes.- le respondió. Pero su conversación se vio interrumpida por un grupo de chicas que subió al escenario y una morena de cabello liso y largo tenia algunos signos orientales pero con las luces bajas no se veían muy bien, se coloco en medio de ellas, las luces se apagaron y el dj dejo de tocar sus temas y dio paso a una voz femenina.

La chica que de cabello negro como la noche llevaba puesto un micrófono y su vestimenta constaba solo de un top de color blanco que cubría solo su pecho y que tenia muchos tirantes que se enredaban en sus brazos, un pequeño short del mismo color con unas botas también blancas que le llegaban mas arriba de la rodilla con una gran tacón tipo aguja. Las demás chicas (4) iban todas con el mismo atuendo pero de color rojo.

Reproducir: "**gimme more** ".

La música comenzó a sonar y la chica comenzó a cantar y el grupo a bailar. A medida que iba cantando se movía de una manera demasiado sensual y por decirlo felina. Sin duda la chica sabia lo que hacia y su grupo también, estaban muy coordinadas. La canción paso a un nivel donde no cantaban y todas las chicas se sacaron en pequeño short para dar paso a un diminuto tipo de tanga y empezaron a removerse en el suelo. El público varonil estaba extasiado las chicas parecían convulsionarse en el suelo.

Cuando el tema estaba por terminar la líder del grupo bajo del escenario y se dirigió al sector donde estaba zabini y compañía y tiro del el para ponerlo de pie, le paso la lengua por los labios y lo dejos caer de nuevo en su asiento, para acto seguido volver a su posición en la coreografía y darla por terminado con todas las manos arriba. Los aplausos y los silbidos de aprobación no tardaron, hubo un rato de barullo y la música comenzó a sonar esta vez una nueva melodía de - J-King y Maximan- Beso En La Boca era el tema.

El tema comenzó a sonar y mucha gente salio a la pista de baile. Harry miraba desde su puesto y le respondía a la rubia con puros aja y si seguramente, lo tenia totalmente loco ya de tanta pavada que le contaba, hasta que de pronto se le ocurrió una idea y la invito a bailar cerca de donde estaba ron y hermione hablando con zabini.

Mientras baila con la rubia y ella se movía sensualmente según ella, harry miraba donde estaba sus amigos y de pronto vio salir a la morena que había cantado anteriormente y se dirigía donde ellos.

La morena llego donde zabini ya vestida con pantalones ajustados y una polera corta de color verde que dejaba ver su ombligo, se sentó en sus piernas y le dio un beso fogoso en los labios. Te gusto el show, cariño.- le dijo esta a zabini en el oído. A lo que este le responde en tono normal.- se puede decir que…si… estuvo… umm un poco simple… no crees cho, debes de ponerle mas calentura, tu show esta pasando de moda. Cho hizo un puchero y paro de sus brazos le dirigió una mirada y le dijo.- es por la nueva verdad… te gusto blaise por eso me dices esas cosas. Luego dirigió una mirada hacia hermione y le hablo.- y tu entupida bailarina de cuarta no creas que me puedes sacar de mi estrellato, yo soy única y mi espectáculo es de calidad… los hombres me adoran y me desean… y a ti… bueno eres juguete nuevo… pero se aburrirán y te dejaran de lado… como a todas. Y dicho esto se fue por donde vino.

No le hagas caso… ella se cree con derechos sobre este lugar y es un mas… no te preocupes hermosura… si sigues bailando así muy pronto la tendrás a tus pies.- le dijo zabini bebiendo de copa. Pero hay algo que debes saber.- le dijo después de un rato.- aun te queda una prueba.- y se acerco a ella y le dijo al oído.- aun le debes de agradar a mi señor… si el te acepta tendrás la gloria en este lugar.

Ella le respondió en el oído.- y quien es tu señor.- le dijo recargando la palabra señor. Muy pronto lo sabrás... ahora. Dijo mirando a ron.- bill acompáñenme a mi oficina hay que hablar de negocios.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

**Aquí tienen otro capitulo… **

**Espero y sea de su agrado…**

**Me encantaría saber opiniones… **

**Muchas gracias a los que leen… Y muchas más gracias a los que me dejan su reviews… **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo… que espero y lo pueda subir pronto…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Escuadrón especial SKY.**

**Aquí yo de nuevo… dejando en claro que los personajes principales son de autoría rowling… solo algunos de menor importancia los invente yo…**

**También hay que aclarar que las canciones no son mías.**

**Música recomendada para este capitulo.**

Paffendorf - Call Me Now.

Juno Reactor - Mona Lisa Overdrive.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Quinto capitulo… Proposiciones…**

Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que entro a "trabajar" al night club y no ha logrado pruebas con contundencia. Hermione se encontraba con ron tomando una taza de café y leyendo el periódico de ese día.

"Desaparecen tres mujeres de las cuales sus edades fluctúan entre los 16 y 18 años". (Ver pagina 24).

Puedes creerlo… otra desaparición en menos de cuatro días… esto se esta saliendo de control… chicas que desaparecen… el trafico sigue y nosotros sin la mas mínima pista de los movimientos de esos desgraciados.- le dijo a un cansado ron que tenia su cabeza apoyada en sus manos u estas estaban en la mesa.

Hermione estamos en eso… no ves el regalito que tengo en mis hermosos ojos.- le dijo mostrándole las visibles ojeras que tenia en ese momento.

No te quejes que se muy bien que estuviste toda la noche con luna viendo el tema.- le respondió.

Si.- le dijo recordando quien sabe que cosa pero por la cara que puso debe de haber sido algo agradable.- pero ese no es el punto… tu concéntrate en averiguar cualquier cosa… mira que no crea que te pueda acompañar todas las noches y hoy te las tienes que arreglar sola… harry tiene que ir a ver a un supuesto vendedor de heroína a las afueras de la cuidad, recuerdas…- le dijo.

UPS… lo había olvidado… y ron no te preocupes se cuidarme sola.- y con eso se retiro a su cuarto, tenia que arreglarse muy bien por que blaise le había dicho que tenia que ir temprano al night club.

En que te vas a ir… mione.- le pregunta ron.

En la moto… te dejo el auto esta noche.- y acto seguido le guiño un ojo. Ron por su parte le sonrió y le dijo… abrígate hace un poco de frió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un lugar lejano enorme y lujoso se encontraba un hombre de no mucha edad revisando unos expedientes en su escritorio.

Nombre: Jean white jackman.

Edad: 23 años.

Padres: Michel white. Emily jackman.

Estado civil: soltera.

Estudios básicos: Escuela para señoritas numero 3. Inglaterra.

Estudios superiores: Instituto mayer and feliux.

Teatro y Danza clásica y contemporánea en el instituto wolfert.

Se adjunta fotografía y reseña.

Jean white, fue criada en una recatada familia de medianos recursos en Inglaterra. Sus padres murieron cuando ella terminaba sus estudios superiores, en un accidente automovilístico, se fue a vivir con un amigo o seguramente en esos tiempos novios el cual ahora es su representante.

Su padre michel white fue arrestado por la policía de investigaciones por posesión de armas ilegales en el país

De la madre no se tiene mucho conocimiento, y daba pequeñas clases de historia, aunque esa información no ha sido confirmada.

Se dice también que tomo clases particulares de defensa personal.

El hombre termino de leer la información y paso a la siguiente hoja donde se encontraba una muchacha de largos cabellos lisos castaños entrando al two52.

Bien mi querida Jean creo que esta noche tendrás el gusto de conocerme y veremos si lo que dicen mis hombres es verdad.- se escucho por el salón la única voz hablando consigo mismo, para acto seguido dibujar una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron ya me voy ¡… ron.- dijo hermione abriendo la puerta de la habitación de ron.- no hay caso con el… ronca como una moto.- se dijo para si misma hermione, cerrando la puerta, para luego salir del departamento, subió a una moto color blanca con rojo y antes arrancar tomo su celular y marco un numero, se puso su manos libres y mientras manejaba hablaba.- harry solo quería recordarte de que cuando llegues le digas a ron que luna pasara por el a las 4 a.m. Nos vemos y que estés bien.- acto seguido colgó, dando un leve suspiro de decepción a no poder hablar con harry y se tuvo que conformar con dejarle el mensaje en el buzón de voz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un pelinegro se paseaba de un lado a otro esperando que el contacto que había hecho unas noches atrás no le fallara, le había costado mucho ser aceptado por esa "sociedad" oscura donde se habían metido el y sus amigos, en especial hermione, sonrió al recordarla, pero su sonrisa se esfumo al ver llegar un taxi sin placa y que se estaciono cerca de donde se encontraba el. Un hombre de mediana contextura de cabello castaño y una ligera barba descendía de el y con paso fuerte y decido se acerco a harry.

Pensé que no te atreverías a venir… después de todo es una gran cantidad.- le dijo el hombre.

La trajiste.- le dijo harry o más bien en ese momento james.

Mas bien… yo debería de preguntar eso… trajiste lo que te pedí.- le respondió el con otra pregunta.

Por supuesto.- le dijo harry.- por quien me tomas… no estoy jugando.

Bien vamos.- Y le señalo el taxi. Para acto seguido ponerse a caminar con rumbo a el.

El hombre le acerco una mochila de mediano porte y harry le entrego un maletín parecido a los que se usan para transportar notebook.- esta todo en orden.- le dijo el hombre. Al cual harry mirando el contenido para luego romper un poco en paquete que había en su interior dejando ver polvo blanquecino en su interior, harry con uno de sus dedos toco el polvo y luego lo probó diciéndole.- si es lo que buscaba… esta todo bien en eso.- le dijo mirando el maletín. Perfecto.- le respondió el hombre.- un placer hacer negocios con usted señor haure. Lo mismo digo señor Alberti.

Harry tomo el bolso y camino lo mas normal que podía sabiendo lo que acababa de hacer, subió a su auto y lo encendió, se percato que en ese momento el taxi había prendido el viaje por donde mismo había llegado y no le presto mas importancia. Abrió su celular, lo encendió y marco un numero.- bueno se escucho por el auricular… soy yo señor… tengo el paquete… voy para allá. Y dicho esto colgó y salio del lugar tal cual como lo había hecho el taxi anteriormente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione caminaba apresurada por uno de los pasillos del night club, la música proveniente de afuera se escucha donde ella se encontraba, detuvo sus pasos en una puerta blanca, golpeo tres veces y espero respuesta. Desde adentro se escucho una voz varonil que la invitaba a entrar. Tomo aire y lo dejo salir en hondo suspiro y con paso firme entro en la habitación.

Pero su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse ahí un hombre mas, que ella no conocía y con paso seguro llego donde estaba zabini y con una de sus manos le tomo el rostro y le dio un ligero beso en modo de saludo, para luego dejar la misma mano en un de los hombres de el y dirigirle una sonrisa coqueta.

Jean…. te vez maravillosa como siempre.- le dijo zabini.- el cual ella respondió con un simple gracias.

Te quiero presentar a uno de mis socios mayoritarios.- señor riddle, ella es Jean white nuestra mas reciente adquisición.- le dijo al hombre que estaba sentando en un gran sillón, Jean el es el señor riddle.- le dijo ahora a hermione.

Hermione se acerco a el con la misma cara que le había puesto a zabini y le dijo.- un gusto señor riddle, es todo un placer el conocerle.- le dijo mientras el se colocaba de pie.

Señorita white, créame que el placer es todo mió.- le dijo tomando su mano y dando un beso en ella. Hermione lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa.

De pronto el hombre le dedico una mirada evaluadora y sonriéndole con malicia se le acerco más. Hermione estaba entrando en estado de pánico pero se contenía. Riddle la tomo con brusquedad por la cintura y sin que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar le tomo con su otra mano libre de la nuca y la beso con tanta lujuria que hermione no supo que hacer, no sabia como actuar con alguien así, pero su mente trabajo tan rápido y recordando años de entrenamiento decidió corresponderle en mediana intensidad tan asqueroso beso que le estaba dando.

El hombre se separo de ella con la misma sonrisa petulante en su rostro y le dijo.- bien cariño, vete, no quiero estropear tu maquillaje ni tu ropa. Y acto seguido la ayudo muy cordialmente a salir de la habitación, cerrando detrás de ella la puerta.

Hermione que no cabía en su asombro no tuvo más remedio que dirigirse a su camerino a terminar de retocar su maquillaje ya que pronto le tocaría salir a escena.

Señor… no… no sabia que podría estar… interesado en la novata.- le dijo zabini tartamudeando.

Mi entupido zabini… solo la estaba probando (y en todo sentido de la palabra)… solo quería saber que tipo de mujerzuela era y déjame decirte que hembras como ella no hay muchas… mantenla vigilada igual que a todas. Y dicho eso salio por la puerta con dirección a la sección VIP del entre piso.

Hermione subió al escenario como lo hacia cada fin de semana, pero esta vez había algo diferente, alguien la miraba, podía sentir esa fuerte mirada tenebrosa y loca, pero no sabia a quien le pertenecía, por mas que recorría el lugar mientras bailaba no podía identificar a aquella persona, su espectáculo concluyo sin saber bien el dueño o dueña de esa mirada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una oficina de uno de los cuarteles se encontraba el capitán harry potter esperando a su superior.

Capitán potter, es bueno verlo sano y salvo.- le dijo el general dumbledore.

Señor, la misión de esta noche, ha concluido satisfactoriamente, los científicos están analizando bien la sustancia e investigaciones esta buscando huellas en el bolso.- le informo el capitán potter.

Bien… eso es un punto a nuestro favor…-dijo sentándose en el sillón de la habitación.-pero cuénteme potter… y a la teniente granger como le esta yendo en su espionaje.- le pregunto dumbledore.

Señor, la teniente granger aun esta ganándose la confianza de ellos… tiene nombres, tiene la certeza de los movimientos de drogas y de armas… pero aun no consigue las pruebas suficientes.

Es muy pronto aun para tener la confianza que necesita de ellos… por lo pronto lo que ha logrado la teniente es mucho… ya sabemos que el night club es solo una cuartada para los movimientos y que zabini es uno de los lideres… pero potter quiero a los cabecillas de esto… quiero a los peces grandes… me entiendes…- dumbledore hizo una pausa y continuo.- potter dile a la teniente granger que debe de conseguir pruebas… cueste lo que le cueste… no me daré el lujo de fallar en esta oportunidad.

Señor…. Me consta que her...que la teniente granger pone todo lo que esta a su alcance… umm señor a que se refiere con aquello de "cueste lo que le cueste" tengo entendido de que tenemos autorización para matar si es necesario y torturar también… entonces.- pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por dumbledore.

Capitán potter… la teniente es una mujer… y una muy bella hay que reconocerlo… y sinceramente me debes de entender a la perfección a lo que me refiero con cualquier cosa… verdad harry. Este le respondió… señor usted no se refería a… pero dumbledore termino la oración por el.- a usar toda su seducción con ellos y si es necesario llevárselos a la cama… a fin y al cabo son hombres harry y nunca dicen que no.- dijo esto saliendo de la habitación, cuando estaba en la puerta se giro un poco y le volvió a hablar.- eso es todo capitán potter, puede retirarse.- y dicho esto se fue, dejando a un confundido harry.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Han vuelto a pasar dos semanas mas y hermione siguió siendo observada y vigilada por los hombres de zabini. Obviamente ella se había dado cuenta, esos grandotes no pasaban desapercibidos por ningún lado.

Harry manejaba su auto con rumbo al two52 iba pensando que aun no le había dicho nada de la orden que le había dado dumbledore a realizar porque dudaba mucho de que Hermione dijera que no… aunque eso significara acostarse con alguien que ella no quería.

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por un gran letrero iluminado por luces blancas que decían "De vuelta a clases". Detuvo su auto y se miro en el espejo, wuauuu ni el se reconocía con esos ojos negros y el cabello largo, termino de mirarse y bajo del auto.

Saludo al grandote guardia de la portería y este lo dejo entrar como si nada… claro como llevaba tiempo yendo hacia ese lugar y uno de los vendedores de drogas lo había recomendado lo dejaban pasar sin mas ni mas.

Se acomodo en su lugar de siempre y pidió un wisky pero esta vez doble y sin hielo. El ambiente que se veía lo transporto a una época mas adolescente al ver a tanta chica vestida como tal, de faldita muy, muy corta, la blusa arremangada cubriendo solo sus pechos y las grandes calcetas que en realidad unas polainas dejando ver un gran tacón, esa no eran específicamente las vestimentas de su época de adolescencia, suspiro y tomo su trago para darle un buen sorbo.

Una chica vestida como tal se le acerco y le ofreció a la venta cigarrillos el cual acepto mirando por todos lados a ver si veía a hermione, después de un rato logro verla, estaba arriba de uno de los balcones que tenían una pequeña reja en la parte de abajo igual que en la parte de arriba donde ella se afirmaba para no perder el equilibrio y seguía bailando al ritmo de la música, esta termino y dio paso a otra.

Reproducir: "**Call Me Now**".

Harry aun no podía creer que Hermione bailara de esa manera, la canción no era muy fuerte y ella se movía como toda una experta, siguió mirando el lugar y de repente vio en la entrada gran barullo, se puso de pie fingiendo acomodarse en el asiento del bar y miro bien lo que sucedía, por el venia entrando un hombre de por lo menos unos 40 años, de apariencia millonaria y seguido de unos 4 hombres vestidos de negro. Harry no lo pudo ver bien, solo vio que se dirigía a la zona vip del entrepiso.

Decidió que debería de averiguar quien era ese hombre y haciéndose el lindo le pregunto a una chica pelinegra que iba pasando. ¿Qué tal preciosa, me podrías traerme fuego si no es mucha molestia?- le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta. La chica se sintió atraída por el y le respondió con un si. La chica se fue y a los segundos volvió con un encendedor color plata el cual se lo tendió y le dijo.- cortesía de la casa.- harry le dijo que estaba muy agradecido y acto seguido le pregunto.- dime dulzura, me puedes decir quien es el hombre que entro hace unos minutos con tanta revueltita.

Vera señor… el es uno de los socios mayoritarios de aquí, pero tenemos prohibido hablar de el… lamento mucho no poder decirle. Le dijo la chica pelinegra.

No te preocupes hermosa… era solo curiosidad… es que sabia que aquí llegaban hombres importantes y pensé que podía ser algún actor o algo por estilo.- mintió harry.

Si algunas veces vienen algunos… pero todos se instalan en la zona vip del entrepiso… si me disculpa… debo de seguir trabajando.

Harry le tomo la mano y deposito en ella un pequeño beso, la chica que al parecer llevaba poco tiempo allí se ruborizo y salio disparada a recoger una mesa del rincón.

Siguió mirando el lugar y volvió a mirar a hermione pensando que le gustaría que ella bailara así solo para el… pero que diablos estaba pensando, se reprendió el mismo mentalmente… ahora nuestra prioridad era destruir esa organización a como diera lugar… pero su vista se volvió a posar en hermione y se dio cuenta que el tema musical había cambiado y hermione era reemplaza por una chica rubia que llevaba un moño alto.

De pronto la vio pasar y dirigirse a las escaleras que conducían al vip del entrepiso, estaba vestida como todas chicas del lugar, la diferencia es que ella llevaba dos moños altos uno a cada lado de la cabeza. detrás de ella iban dos de los guardias que habían entrado con aquel hombre hace un rato, hermione se notaba un poco nerviosa y paso a llevar una mesa que estaba en ese lugar tambaleándose un poco, en eso uno de los hombres la toma fuertemente del brazo derecho y la obliga a seguir caminando. Harry se iba a levantar cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

James… ella sabe cuidarse…. Y sabe muy bien lo que hace- le dijo una voz familiar.

Harry se da la vuelta y ve a ron ahora vestido como un total extraño, llevaba el pelo negro y vestía con un traje de color gris.

Lo se… pero viste como la trato ese idiota…- le dijo harry.

Y así harry siguió observando el lugar, ahora con ron, esperando que pronto hermione bajara de aquel lugar sana y salva y les diera alguna novedad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione se encontraba entrando en la zona vip, cuando recordó que ron vendría esa noche disfrazado de un tal Armand, recordando estaba cuando una voz lúgubre y tenebrosa la distrajo.

Señorita white… como siempre un placer ver su espectacular presencia.- le dijo la voz.

Hermione cambiando el gesto de serio a una leve sonrisa le dijo.- señor riddle… no sabe el gusta que me da poder verlo… pero me es mas cómodo que simplemente me llame por mi nombre.

Riddle le hizo una seña de que se sentara junto a el. Y los guardias a empujones le tiraron en el sillón

Como gustes… Jean…le dijo mirándola para luego mirar a sus gorilas…Retírense.- dijo el y los guardias se fueron cerrando la puerta del privado detrás de ellos. Este se giro hacia donde estaba hermione y esta se estaba logrando acomodar en el sillón.- sabes mi querida muchacha… te he estado observando…. Siguiendo… todo este tiempo.- le dijo, hermione fingió sorpresa abriendo mucho los ojos, el continuo hablando.- he llegado a la conclusión de que quiero hacerte una pequeña prueba… pero primero quiero saber si estas interesada en ganar dinero, mucho dinero.

Hermione lo miro con cara de no entender, luego de unos segundos pensando en la mejor respuesta le dijo en un tono sensual.- por supuesto.- al cual el le dibujo algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Bien.- le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la tomo de la mano y la llevo al gran ventanal que dejaba paso a un balcón dentro del club y dejaba ver en todo su esplendor el escenario.- porque te tengo que proponer un negocio…umm mas bien es… como decirlo una orden.- esto ultimo lo dijo acercándole al cuello una navaja que había extraído de su bolsillo.

Quiero que me ayudes a traer a un camarada de vuelta…pero lo tienes que hacer solita- le dijo aspirando el aroma de su cuello.- sabes eres realmente exquisita.- le dijo después de un rato.

Quien es su amigo.- le pregunto hermione con un poco de susto.

No tengo amigos… son solo aliados… mi querida Jean… debes de saber que no debes de confiar en los seres humanos.- le dijo

Pero usted señor riddle… esta confiando en mi… para hacer algo que para usted es de importancia.- le respondió ladeando la cabeza para que el siguiera su cuello.

Aun no confió en ti… solo quiero saber si lo puedo hacer… si eres capaz de esto.

Y que ganaría yo… si consigo lo que usted quiere.- le pregunto.

Créeme pequeña… tendrás la gloria eterna y un imperio… solo debes de conseguir lo que yo quiero.- le dijo pasando su lengua por el cuello de ella.

Y que es lo que tengo que hacer… señor riddle.- le pregunto ella tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

Debes de sacar a mi estimado Lucius de la cárcel… lo trasladan en unas horas a una de mayor seguridad… y los muy entupidos no van con guardaespaldas.- le informo soltándola y girándola para mirarla a la cara.

Y como hago para soltarlo…no

Eso… es algo que debes de ingeniártelas tu…- le dijo una voz femenina que venia entrando en el salón.

Sal de aquí Bella… a caso no ves que estoy ocupado… y sabes muy bien que no me gustan las interrupciones.- le dijo a la mujer que respondió al nombre de bella, era una mujer se diría de la misma edad que el pero de cabellos negros y reflejos color blanco, esbelta de buen cuerpo y bien vestida… pero tenia una mirada distinta… una mirada de locura y demencia.

Lo se mi señor… y pido disculpas por interrumpirlo… pero se acerca la hora… y no tenemos mucho tiempo.- le informo.

Jean… acompaña a bellatrix… a ponerte mas cómoda para este encarguito y pídele a ella lo que necesites.- y con eso el la entrego a bellatrix y esta se la llevo.

Había pasado tres cuarto de hora y hermione volvió a hacer ingreso en donde estaba riddle, esta vez vestida con una chaqueta de cuero negra y pantalones elasticados negros también.

Señor riddle… ya esta todo listo.- le informo bellatrix…- esta chiquilla ya tiene bien claro lo que debe de hacer y donde la vamos a esperar.

Bien.- dijo el levantándose del sillón.- es hora… pueden irse…- cuando estaban todos afuera llamo a bellatrix y le dijo.- sabes que hacer… si falla… no dejes rastros.

Si señor… como ordene…-Con esa respuesta bellatrix salio del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione conducía una moto de color negra con franjas azules tipo ninja a toda velocidad por las calles de la gran cuidad, era muy tarde y estaban las calles oscuras, la poca luz que había no daba señales del maldito furgón que trasladaba al tal lucios, se iba preguntando porque demonios ese hombre era tan importante para ese loco de riddle… miren que sacarle sin previo aviso del lugar y mandarla a sacar a un mafioso de la cárcel, solo con dos 9 milímetros y una moto de alta velocidad. Pero lo que mas le impresiono es que averiguaron toda su vida, mas bien la vida inventada de Jean white, sabían perfectamente que el padre ficticio era traficante de armas y que por lo tanto ella debía de saber manejar una, bellatrix fue muy especifica en señalarle ese punto.

De pronto en la autopista logro ver el furgón de traslado de prisioneros de la cárcel principal de la cuidad y maldijo por la poco seguridad que le ponían al traslado.

Bueno hermione a lo que vinimos… es un precio que se debe de pagar por tenerlos a todos detrás de las rejas. Se dijo en voz alta, para dar paso a una persecución del móvil.

Miraba cuidadosamente para atrás, sabia que la seguirían y que cualquier error de su parte la podía delatar como un agente encubierto, así que ella debía actuar con cautela y a la vez con nerviosismo, ya que si se mostraba confiada también se delataría. Sabia que de su éxito dependía su vida y que su fallaba no la contaría, no tenia miedo pero esos hombres no perdonaban a los que cometían errores y podrían hacerle daño a ron ya que a el si lo conocen.

Se coloco detrás del furgón y saco de uno de sus bolsillos el 9 mm y apunto justo al seguro de la puerta, disparándole. El sonido y la puerta agitándose al viento al quedar abierta hicieron que el chofer descendiera la velocidad y saliera de la autopista, ella bajo la velocidad y se quedo muy atrás para que no la vieran los policías que habían dentro logro ver coso se estacionaban y salio también de la autopista por la próxima salida, sin preocuparse de si venían mas vehículos se fue contra ellos en sentido contrario de la calle, tomándolos por sorpresa y disparándole al chofer que se había bajado a ver que pasaba.

Sabia muy bien que esos pobres hombres no debían morir y siguiendo un poco su entrenamiento le disparo en puntos no vitales, solo los movilizo, había dejado a tres en el camino y en eso salieron mas hombres de dentro del furgón, se bajo de la moto y se cubrió con ella, ya que los hombres habían empezado a dispararle, cayo otro, pero aun quedaban, de pronto miro el furgón y se le ocurrió una idea, corrió hacia el y salto para subirse en el, desde hay le disparo a los hombres y logro darlos de baja.

Salto del furgón y miro que no hubiese nadie cerca, tiro una de las pistolas de los policías lejos y entro al furgón, vio a un hombre golpeado y totalmente encadenado a los barrotes se acerco a el y con su arma le disparo a las cadenas dejándolo así libre, el hombre la miro y lo que ella vio en esos ojos le recordó a alguien, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando a quien por que las sirenas de las patrullas se sentían venir y tomo al hombre del brazo y le dijo lucius y este asintió con la cabeza, para luego decirle .- vamos, este la siguió y ella lo ayudo a bajar, las sirenas se hacían mas fuertes, una vez abajo vio al hombre bien y descubro que tenia el cabello de color rubio claro y maldijo por su suerte, se saco el casco que aun mantenía puesto revelando así que iba con una peluca de cabello corto y negro, el hombre la miro y este le paso el casco.

Es mejor que te lo coloques tu, tu cabello se ve a leguas y no estoy dispuesta a que me atrapen porque te reconocieron, entendiste.- le dijo hermione, el hombre asintió nuevamente y se lo coloco.

Subieron ambos a la moto y lucius se afirmo de la parte de atrás de esta, hermione arranco justo a tiempo porque ya llegaban las patrullas y le empezaron a disparar.

Reproducir: "**Mona Lisa Overdrive**." (Este tema es uno de mis favoritos y no lo podía dejar fuera, además le viene de maravilla a esta parte de la historia).

Hermione entro a la autopista a toda velocidad sintiendo claramente que venían tras ellos, aumento mas la velocidad pasando a leguas el limite permito y esquivando a todos los autos, sin duda había logrado la primera etapa, pero esta era la mas difícil, las sirenas sonaban y resonaban muy fuerte de pronto vio un puente y en el una patrulla y hombres que le apuntaban, ilusos se dijo así misma y condujo la moto disminuyendo la velocidad al lado de un camión, no se atreverían a dispararle habiendo civiles inocentes en el camino, así logro pasar por el puente, una vez segura volvió a aumentar la velocidad.

A lo lejos vio mas patrullas y para hacerle el quite salio de la autopista a gran velocidad y casi choca con otro vehiculo en su loca escapada, pasando así sin problemas a la barricada que habían hecho, sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a la autopista, ya que era el lugar mas rápido para llegar a su destino, el hombre tras ella no decía nada solo se aferro a su cintura cuando ella aumentaba la velocidad.

A lo lejos vio lo que tanto estaba esperando, un cruce con otra autopista, y lo tomo, las sirenas se sentían mas lejos, y seguía esquivando vehículos. Su adjetivo se lograba ver a esa distancia, un puente, bajo la velocidad por completo y se dirigió a su pasajero.- vez ese puente.- el hombre asintió y ella siguió hablando.- tomare velocidad y cuando te indique a la mitad de el saltaremos al agua, la moto se estrellara y provocara un revuelo, así podremos escapar.- dicho eso volvió a tomar velocidad, y siguió su camino, con un movimiento de su mano le indico que ya era hora y acto seguido acerco la moto a la baranda del puente, tomo al hombre del brazo y así saltaron por encima de barandal para caer directamente al agua, mientras que la moto chocaba con la otra esquina del puente armando una tremenda explosión.

Salio a superficie fijando de que su "acompañante" estuviera bien, el hombre salio con un poco de dificultad, ella nado hasta donde estaba y lo dio vuelta, le saco el casco y lo tiro lo mas lejos que pudo en el medio del río donde se encontraban le indico con la mano que salieran del río y así lo hicieron.

Más tarde.

Señor… todo salio de acuerdo al plan… vamos en camino.- se escucho la voz de bellatrix.- y la chica.- pregunto una voz al otro lado.- se encuentra bien, va en la otra camioneta.- fue la respuesta de la mujer, y así colgó el celular.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry aun seguía en el club ya que habían pasado muchas horas y hermione no había salido del entrepiso donde la habían llevado, sin saber lo que en esos momentos hermione estaba asiendo.

Unos aplausos y la voz del dj diciendo que era todo por esa noche lo sacaron de su pensamiento, pago la cuenta y le dijo a ron que se marcharan del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione aun se encontraba totalmente mojada, pero aun así insistieron en llevarla ante "el jefe", no pudo oponer resistencia alguna. Llegaron por fin al two52 y debían de ser ya cerca de las 5 o 6 de la madrugada ya que ningún alma vagaba por el lugar.

Entraron por el subterráneo y se estacionaron lo más cercano a la puerta de acceso del personal.

Al hombre llamado lucius y a ella los condujeron hasta la oficina de zabini, entraron y allí se encontraba el y riddle con una copa de vino en las manos. Al sentir la puerta abrirse los dos hombres miraron, y riddle se puso de pie acercándose a lucius.

Lucius… por fin de vuelta.- le dijo mirándolo hizo una pausa y luego miro a hermione.- Jean… realmente no pensé que podías lograrlo… me has dejado totalmente sorprendido.- y la tomo de la mano acercándola a el.- pero muchacha estas toda mojada… bellatrix lleva a Jean a cambiarse… no quiero que se enferme por una tontera.

Bellatrix se llevo a hermione al camerino y la apresuro para que se cambiara de ropa, ya lista se la llevo de vuelta donde su jefe, golpeo la puerta y entro con hermione del brazo. Riddle la vio entrar y le dijo.- acércate Jean, debo de presentarte a alguien.- ella camino hacia el y este la agarro de la cintura atrayéndola como a una muñeca.- el es mi mano derecha Jean y mas fiel colaborador y súbdito.- le dijo dirigiéndose a lucius.

Lucius que tenia una copa de vino en la mano se acerco un poco y le dijo con voz arrastrada.- un gusto señorita Jean… nunca pensé que una mujer tan bella podría ser mi rescatadora.

El… gusto es mió señor… lucius…

Lucius malfoy… mi nombre es lucius malfoy.- le respondió el, al ver que ella quería llamarlo de nombre completo.

Cuando hermione escucho el apellido, su mundo se vino abajo y se puso tan pálida que no supo en realidad que decir, ese hombre decía tener de apellido malfoy y ella en toda su vida como agente especial solo a conocido a uno y es su novio, no puede ser dijo en voz ahogada. A lo que riddle le dijo.- dijiste algo preciosa.- no respondió ella.- solo quiero saber si ya me puedo retirar, estoy muy cansada y debo de curarme esta herida.- mostrando su pierna, mas bien dicho su muslo que tenia un rasguño no muy grande, pero si profundo.- señor riddle si lo permite podría llevarme alguno de sus hombres hasta mi apartamento por favor.

Riddle le contesto.- goyle llévala hasta su casa y mas te vale que no le pase nada en el camino, entendiste entupido.- y Lugo se dirigió a hermione.- te veré en unos días, descansa y no vengas a trabajar, yo mandare por ti, no te preocupes, desde hoy tu vida a cambiado. Y con eso la sacaron del lugar no sin antes riddle darle un feroz beso en los labios.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Otro capitulo listo…**

**Un poco largo… pero era necesario…**

**Nos veremos pronto…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Escuadrón**** especial SKY.**

**Como ya saben todos los personajes son de rowling.**

**Música**** Para ****este****capitulo**.

Sophie Ellis-bextor – The distance between us.

The Pussycat Dolls – Buttons.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

**Sexto****capitulo****… ****Verdades****.**

Música suave y melodiosa se escucha por todo el departamento del piso 30, de pronto una voz fina y delicada la acompañaba.

Reproducir: "**the distance between us**".

Así es como harry potter se despertó de un profundo sueño que llevaba a cabo en ese momento.

Salio de su habitación con el torso desnudo y pantalones negros, siendo aquella voz de ensueño, freno de golpe y miro la habitación de ron… como era de suponer el no estaba, siguió su recorrido y llego a la habitación de hermione y se detuvo como hipnotizado.

Se fijo que la puerta estaba un poco abierta pero no había nadie. Decidido a encontrar la música siguió su recorrido pasando por todo el departamento hasta que volvió a frenar de golpe esta vez en el salón de entrenamiento la puerta de esta estaba abierta del todo y se fijo que la música provenía de ahí.

Asomo la cabeza un poco y lo que vio lo dejo totalmente hechizado. Hermione vestía unas calzas negras y zapatos de tacón, una polera larga y suelta de color blanco y estaba apoyada en la ventana mirando hacia el exterior con un papel en la mano y cerca de un equipo de sonido. Pero eso no era la que sorprendió a harry si no el hecho de que la que cantaba esa canción era ella, hermione cantaba desde cuando.- era la pregunta que se hacia el moreno repetidamente mientras escuchaba la melodiosa voz de su mejor amiga.

La voz de ella era mágica, lo hizo transportarse a otro mundo te hacia soñar despierto, en eso estaba harry, cuando de pronto vio moverse a hermione y se asusto, se escondió un poco pero no dejo de mirarla. Ella estaba tan entusiasmada cantando que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de harry y sin siquiera pensarlos empezó a bailar muy lentamente marcando los pasos como si se tratara de un vals y sin dejar de cantar.

Pero se encontraba tan embobado que no se dio cuenta que hermione lo había descubierto.

Harry desde cuando… estas hay.- le pregunto hermione.

Perdón mione, no quería interrumpir… es solo que… nunca pensé que cantaras tan bien y no pude evitar quedarme en silencio- le respondió.

Harry…no me molesta que estés aquí...- le dijo al ver que harry se estaba marchando del lugar.- y no canto…OH por dios que ni siquiera se te pase por la cabeza… solo es que esa canción me gusta mucho y como tengo que ensayar … pues me deje llevar.

Déjame decirte que no lo haces mal.- le dijo el dejando ver una leve sonrisa.

Como digas harry… como digas.- le respondió en tono divertido.

Mione… me podrías contar que fue lo que sucedió anoche.- le pregunto harry con voz preocupada.

Ella se acerco a él, le agarro ambas manos con las de ella y le susurro.- sabes… lo que hice anoche… no me tiene orgullosa… y se que como mi superior debería de contarte… pero el informe completo ya lo mande al general y no quiero hablar del tema… no por ahora.

Harry imaginándose de lo que podría haber hecho su mejor amiga, se encontró con las palabras de dumbledore "llevárselos a la cama" y cambio la cara por una de total decepción. Hermione se dio cuenta y le pregunto que le pasaba y harry solo atino a abrazarla y decirle que el estaba ahí para ella y que pasara lo que pasara podía confiar en el y que nunca la iba a dejar sola.

Hermione con los ojos aguados, pero sin soltar ni una lagrima se aferro mas a él y le dijo.- lo se harry… y te lo agradezco… solo quiero que sepas que lo que hice era por un bien mayor.

Harry quedo mas confundido que al principio y pensado si podría ser ciertas sus sospechas.

./././././././././././././../././././

Dos días después, hermione había mandada una carta a su superior tratando de averiguar quien era lucius malfoy pero hasta ese momento no tenía respuesta alguna. Se encontraba sola en el departamento, cuando un golpe la saco de sus pensamiento. Unos 4 hombres fuertemente armados entraron en el, le indicaron que tenían ordenes de llevársela a un nuevo lugar, que tomara sus ropas, cosas mas importantes y los acompañara, ella pregunto que, quien los había mandado, a lo que ellos solo pudieron responde "el jefe".

Sin saber más del asunto hermione se fue con ellos, no por gusto si no mas bien por que la subieron al coche a rastras. Después de por lo menos 1 hora el chofer le indico a goyle que habían llegado, este la obligo a bajarse del móvil y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a nada mas ni nada menos que a riddle, ese hombre que le daba asco y escalofríos a la vez, mirarla con algo parecido a una sonrisa en la cara, a su lado estaba ese tal lucius y bellatrix.

Jean llegas justo a tiempo… espero y estos ineptos te hallan tratado bien.- le dijo riddle.

Si no contamos los tironees, los empujones y la subida al carro a la fuerza… pues me han tratado de maravilla.- le respondió ella sarcásticamente.

Procurare que no vuelva a suceder.- dijo este y luego se dirigió a ella y tomo su brazo para luego hacerla caminar.- recuerdas que dije que tu trabajo tendría sus recompensas, bueno aquí esta una.- le dijo entrando en un condominio donde se encontraban departamentos de cuatro pisos, llegaron a uno ubicado a la izquierda de ellos y tomaron el ascensor marcando el piso 4to, bajaron de el y riddle metió la llave por la cerradura del ultimo apartamento del corredor, la hizo entrar en el y ella lo vio finamente amoblado no con muchas cosas dejando muchos espacios libres, los muebles eran de color negro y las paredes blancas, una pequeña cocina se dejaba ver por una de las puertas de un pasilla, pero lo que a hermione le llamo mas la atención fue un balcón que sobresalía hacia los jardines del condominio.

Una vez adentro de este riddle la giro para hacerla que lo mirara y le dijo.- bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, de ahora en adelante te quedaras aquí.- le entro las llaves y camino hasta la puerta cerrándola

He estado pensando y me gustaría mucho que dejes de llamarme por mi apellido, Jean, así que dejare que me llames por mi nombre.- le dijo riddle después de un rato.

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba, por fin le daba la confianza que ella necesita y tan solo habían pasados algunas, bueno muchas semanas de aquello, pero ella pensaba que le costaría mas que llegaran a confiar tanto como para que el gran riddle le dijera eso, ya que ella no conocía a nadie que lo podía llamar por su nombre.

Te has ganado en algo mi confianza y espero que puedas ganarte mas que eso.- le volvió a hablar se acerco mas a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura.- te he dicho cuanto me encastas… y que tu aroma me vuelve loco.- riddle acerco su nariz al hombre de ella tras decir esto ultimo.

La verdad señor riddle… no me imagine que pudiera ser de su entero agrado.- le respondió hermione.- y déjeme decirle que para mi es todo un orgullo que se sienta en parte atraído hacia mi persona.

Me tienes loco… como no te imaginas.- le dijo cerca del oído esta vez.- y quiero que simplemente dejes de trabajar en el night club, una belleza como tu, no debe de encontrarse en esos lugares.

Lamento que pienses eso de mi trabajo, pero sabes… me gusta mucho lo que hago y no me avergüenza en lo absoluto, es mas puedo decir que me encuentro orgullo de lo que soy.- le respondió hermione esta vez imitando a riddle.

Solo digo que quiero que dejes el lugar y que te quedes a mi lado… podrías ganar mas de lo que imaginas… si me complaces.

Me gusta la idea… pero no quiero que me traten como a una cualquiera.- le dijo simulando un puchero.- no quiero ser una mas… nunca me ha gustado ser la segunda en nada y estoy segura que lo valgo.- le dijo liberándose de su agarre y acercándose al respaldo de un sillón para apoyarse luego en el.

Riddle la vio despegarse de el y la siguió, le agarro la cara con ambas manos ejerciendo un poco de presión y le dijo.- no lo serás… si así lo quieres… así será. Hermione sonrió y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, se libero nuevamente de el y este le dijo.- decídete pronto… si quieres puedes conservar tu empleo por mientras… pero yo no tengo mucha paciencia y al final todo lo consigo sea por las buenas o por las malas. Se dirigió a la puerta y le dio instrucciones a sus hombres con respecto a las cosas de hermione.

Te dejare que te acomodes y nos veremos en unos días… te dejare un chofer a tu disposición para que puedas ir a buscar tus demás cosas y tu moto… pero te quiero aquí entiendes y donde vayas quiero que me avises…

Me suena a orden.- le dijo hermione poniéndose de pie.

Tómalo como quieras… pero debes de saber que aquí mando yo… y mi palabra es ley.

Hace mucho que deje de temerle a los hombres… que te hace pensar que te haré caso.- le respondió hermione acercándose de prisa a él.

Como lo pensé… ruda e indomable.- le dijo riéndose con una carcajada que helaría hasta los huesos.- eso me gusta de ti… y puede hacer lo que quieras… solo no te atrevas a alejarte por mucho… o no respondo cuando logre encontrarte.- Sin esperar más se fue dejando a hermione totalmente confundida y sin habla.

Hermione decidió hacer uso de las palabras de riddle y le dijo al torpe de crabble que era el chofer que le habían dejado, que fueran a su antiguo departamento.

Esta se encargo de explicarle bien a ron lo que había sucedido y como… que se quedara tranquilo y diera aviso a los superiores de lo que había pasado… que tratara de controlar a draco cuando se enterara y que pronto volvería para hablar con el. Todo esto lo hacia con prisa ya que el torpe chofer volvería luego de dejar sus cosas en el auto.

El guardaespaldas que en ese momento era su chofer volvió a salir con más cosas de ella y hermione aprovecho para hacer una llamada.

Bueno.- dijeron por el auricular.- necesito hablar contigo de inmediato… y mas te vale que aceptes… no tengo mucho tiempo… y es importante. -Hablo hermione deprisa.- esta bien…- dijo la voz al otro lado.- te parece que nos juntemos en media hora donde me llevabas cuando pequeña.- dijo ella.- me parece bien.- respondió la voz, acto seguido colgó.

Ron… me tienes informada… esta es la dirección… recuerda que debes de ir como billius dominguezi de otra manera alguien te puede reconocer… y no dejes que draco o harry se acerquen al lugar, le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y se despido de el con la mano.

/./././././././././././././././././././././

Más tarde.

En una habitación de uno de los centros de operación se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes hablando… mas bien gritando.

Pero maldición weasley… como la dejaste ir… acaso no te das cuenta lo que ese maldito bastardo que pretende con ella.- dijo la voz inconfundible de draco malfoy.

Crees que no me preocupa… pero más que nadie debería de saber que cuando esa loca se le mete algo en la cabeza nadie la saca de eso.- le respondió este.

Chicos no es momento de pelear… debemos de mantenernos firmes en esto… y seguir la indicaciones que te dio hermione… después de todo ella aun no se ha ido con el… y al parecer por lo que dices ron… ese tal Tom riddle le interesa la hermione fiera y rebelde, no una sumisa… así que hermione se podrá defender bien.- dijo luna con una mano en la barbilla.

Malfoy… luna tiene razón… si hermione sabe que esto se sale de sus manos… lo dejara y deberías de confiar en ella.- le dijo harry.

No es que desconfié de ella… solo es que no confió en el… su mirada me dejo helado… es tenebroso y lunático… un mafiosos con todas sus letras y no me sorprendería que fuera el líder de todo esto.- le respondió el rubio.

Nadie confía en este tal riddle… pero sin pruebas no podemos hacer nada y lo sabes draco… lo único que nos queda es esperar que hermione siga ganándose su confianza y suelten la lengua.- dijo la pequeña pelirroja.

Siguieron con su disfunción un buen rato, sin saber que cierto rubio no estaba del todo equivocado.

/./././././././././././././././.

40 minutos mas tarde, en un gran parque de la cuidad. Más específicamente en los columpios de este. Había un hombre vestido de negro y de cabellos largos negros y al viento, sentado en uno de ellos el cual se mecía con los pies

Fierecilla… ya me tenías preocupado.- dijo una sin darse la vuelta a miar quien era.

Te podré sorprender algún día…-le dijo.- disculpa el retraso pero no es fácil sacarse un gorilote de encima.- respondió hermione, abrasándolo desde la espalda.

Me quieres decir que haces en esas fachas… déjame decirte que el rubio no te queda.- le dijo refiriendo a su cabello.

Jajaja el aire de tutor ya no te queda… mi querido sev.- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego sentarse en el columpio de al lado.

Me puede explicar de una vez para que me quieres… mira que si dumbledore se entera…de que me reúno contigo a escondidas, me puede llegar una.

Severus… se muy bien que no le tienes miedo al general… y lo que quiero de ti… es algo que el no me a sabido responder él.

Y de que se trata…

Quiero que me digas… quien es lucius malfoy… y que parecido tiene con mi novio… y no me digas que no tienes idea… porque se muy bien que no es así.- le dijo la ahora rubia.

Severus snape respiro profundo y dijo.- Supongo… que es hora de que sepas algunas cosas.- miro a hermione a los ojos y continuo hablando.- lucius malfoy es el padre de draco malfoy… pero este piensa que esta muerto… Narcissa su madre lo decidió así.

Pero como es posible…- hermione habría seguido hablando pero snape no la dejo y continuo el.

Ella sabia perfectamente a lo que se dedicaba su esposo y no quería lo mismo para mi ahijado… hermione comprende que no le fue fácil tomar esa decisión draco era aun pequeño no pasaba de los 4 años y lucius cada vez era mas maldito con ella, llego a golpearla… mantenía mercancía en su propia casa… a la vista del pequeño draco.- tomo aire y continuo hablando.- cierto día Narcissa me llama y me cuenta todo… que ya no puede seguir con él… pero que no le puede pedir el divorcio ya que la mataría o peor aun mataría a draco… entonces se nos ocurrió la idea de mandarlo a encerrar y así lo hicimos… estuvo tras las rejas por 2 años… pero salio libre y se nos perdió del mapa… hasta hace mas o menos 6 meses atrás cuando lo capturaron los de posesión de drogas… juro vengarse…

Y ahora esta libre… por mi culpa.- hermione ahogo un grito.- maldición de haber sabido quien era… jamás lo habría sacado de la cárcel…

Hermione… tú lo tenías que hacer… no tenias elección.

Hay algo mas de lo que me tenga que enterar severus…- le dijo esta poniendo de pie.

Todo a su debido tiempo pequeñita... a su debido tiempo.- pero no continuo hablando ya que hermione lo había abrazo.- que sucede...-le pregunto

No te muevas… detrás de ti hay unos tipos que trabajan en el night club… son repartidores como les suele llamar zabini… maldición vienen hacia acá…

Que piensas hacer…no creo que te reconozcan en estas fachas.- le dijo.

Mas vale no tentar mi suerte… y acto seguido lo beso suavemente y lo abrazo por el cuello, se despego un poco de él y le dijo sígueme el juego.- y lo volvió a besar.

Snape jamás pensó que la muchacha que ahora tenia en sus brazos podía llegar a hacer algo así… más si la había visto crecer y se había encargado de ella al morir sus padres, dejándolo como su tutor.

Los dos hombres pasaron por el lado de ellos, no sin antes hacer comentarios molestos sobre la pareja y su sesión de besos. Se alejaron de ellos llegando a un puente no muy lejano. Hermione los seguía con la mirada y de pronto se separo de snape.

Los siento.- le dijo.- a lo que esto le contesto.- te das cuento en el lió que me has metido si draco se entera dejare de existir en este planeta para empezar a orbitar por lo menos cerca de saturno.- le dijo en tono furioso.

Shuuuu.- hermione le puso un dedo en los labios.- severus hay que seguirlos.

Pero de que diablos hablas hermione, si te reconocen estaremos muertos…

Lo sé.- y camino para colocarse detrás de unos arbustos.- pero no dejare que esos desgraciados sentencien a más jóvenes a consumir sus porquerías.

Severus llego a su lado y ambos vieron como un par de jóvenes, más bien dicho niños que no deberían de tener más de 14 o 15 años se acercaban a ellos y le entregaban dinero. Los hombre miraron a ambos lados y les entregaron unos papelitos, cogieron el dinero y estaban dispuestos a irse cuando de improvisó escuchar ruidos.

Deténganse… agentes especiales… no se les ocurra hacer ningún movimiento o estarán muerto todos.- le grito severus que había salido de los arbustos saltando y apuntarles con su arma a los cuatro que estaban debajo del puente. Hermione que vio todo corrió hacia el otro lado del puente y salto también, dejando a los cuatro hombres en medio.

Ustedes dos.- les dijo a los mas jóvenes… acérquense.- les grito hermione.- reviso que no estuvieran armados, mientras miraba a severus hacer lo mismo con los otros mayores, pero estos no estaban dispuestos a dejarse atrapar sin dar la pelea, mientras severus revisaba a uno de ellos, el otro aprovecho para golpearle el brazo y así hacerlo perder el arma que tenias en la mano, esta salto un poco mas allá y severus y el hombre empezaron una frenética pelea a puño limpio. El hombre le daba con todo y severus no se quedaba atrás, hermione arrincono a los tres hombres que quedaban y recogiendo el arma de severus se acerco de apoco a la golpiza que se mantenía en el suelo.

Uno de los muchachos jóvenes trato de escapar y hermione le dio un tiro en el suelo, justo por donde se pensaba ir y le dijo.- créeme que la otra es para ti… se buenito y no te muevas.

Severus de un certero golpe en la cabezo doblego al hombre y les grito para que se apegara a la pared del puente junto a los demás, saco su celular y marco solo un numero.- necesito refuerzos en el parque central de avenida l´e voix, es urgente… tengo una entrega en estos precisos momentos, acto seguido colgó.

Hermione le entrego su arma y le miro la cara.- te encuentras bien.- le pregunto.

He pasado por peores cosas… fierecilla… y no me pongas esa cara.- le dijo al ver que hermione lo iba a seguir cuestionando.

Gracias… otra vez.- le dijo hermione a lo que severus respondió solo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Un momento más tarde varios hombres vestidos de policías se acercaron fuertemente armados y se llevaron a los todos.

Tendrás tu conciencia tranquila esta noche… pequeñita.- le dijo severus.

No sev… aun queda mucho para que pueda dormir tranquila… por lo menos hasta que caiga el líder de estos infelices…- le dijo con voz amarga y mordiéndose el labio inferir.- debo de irme… esto me quito mucho tiempo… y tengo una misión sabes.- le dijo mirando a la cara.- nunca me cansare de darte las gracias por todo, severus… y espero que no tengamos mas secretos… no me gusta que me mientan… menos personas que aprecio tanto… ah y por favor que te vean esos golpes… umm se ven un poco feos.

Severus negó con la cabeza y siguió en lo que estaba… no sin antes mirar por donde su pequeñita se retiraba.

/././././././././././././././././././

Harry se encontraba sentando en el barandal de el balcón de la que fue la habitación de hermione, fumando un cigarrillo, cuando la puerta de esta se abrió dando paso a un hombre de mas edad y de cabellos negros largos y amarrados en un moño.

Sirius es una verdadera sorpresa verte aquí.- le dijo al hombre que había entrado en el cuarto.

Sabes me encuentro muy bien… he tenido unos días maravillosos y si te contara lo que hice anoche ni me lo crees.- le contesto sirius con una sonrisa en la cara.

No estoy para bromas… que sucede… porque para eso no viniste hasta acá verdad.- le dijo el ojiverde mirándolo a la cara.

La verdad es que no… tenemos que hablar… debes de enterarte de algo.- le dijo.

Y que seria…

Recuerdas el informe de la teniente granger y lo del "rescate de aquel hombre".- le pregunto el de ojos negros.

Si… que hay con eso.... si mas recuerdo es un tal lucius… verdad…

En efecto.- le dijo sentándose en la cama que era de hermione.- su nombre es lucius malfoy… y es el padre de draco.

Sirius de que demonios estas hablando… el padre de draco murió cuando tenia como 4 años… me lo dijo hermione.- le respondió harry.

Es hora de que sepas la verdad…por lo menos lo que puedo contar.- susurro esto ultimo.

/././././././././././././././././././././

Otra semana pasó… y hermione se encontraba en la sala de ensayos del night club… tenia que hacer una coreografía esa noche… de pronto su celular sonó dejando en evidencia un mensaje, se acerco a el y lo tomo leyendo lo que este decía "quiero verte… necesito hablar contigo… iré esta noche… draco".- hermione maldijo por lo bajo y borro el mensaje para luego incorporarse al baile que mantenía con sus compañeras.

La noche llego y todo el night club estaba preparado para el número que ella y las demás chicas iban a presentar. Se encontraba en su camerino arreglando los últimos detalles de su vestuario, que consistía en un peto corto que dejaba ver todo su vientre, una faldita corta que tapaba lo justo que tenia que tapar y que tenia dos aberturas en los costados dejando ver sus piernas y un mino shorts debajo, una especie de botas largas hasta la mitad de la pierna y que a su vez mostraban la parte de adelante que era con una especie de enrejado, su atuendo lo terminaba con unos guantes largos , todo de color negro, su cabello iba suelto y con ondulaciones en las puntas.

La voz de pansy se hizo escuchar por todo el camerino.- es hora.- dijo y sin mas salio de este. Hermione se puso de pie y salio junto a las demás chicas.

El ambiente esa noche era fantástico la música fuerte, mujeres bailando por todos lados y hombres con dinero, comprado sus maravillosos productos, que mas podía pedir el multimillonario Tom riddle.

Un hombre cabellos negros y ojos verdes se encontraba sentado en una mesita para dos con un trago en la mano y mirando todo el lugar. Se preguntaba a que hora iba a salir su novia al escenario, llevaba semanas queriendo ir a verla al ese lugar, pero sus superiores no lo dejaban por temor a que le diera una escena de celos en el lugar, tuvo que prometer que se contendría y que cualquier disturbio que causara lo dejaría fuera del caso, así que no le quedo mas remedio que acatar ordenes y pasara lo que pasara debía de mantenerse al margen de todo.

Las luces se apagaron y el escenario fue iluminado, dando paso a ver ana especie de túnel donde perfectamente caían varias personas de pie. Pero lo que draco no entendía era para que hubieran colocado una baranda de fierro circular encima del mueble de bar, estaba según se veía fuertemente afirmada.

Una música un poco historia y sensual se escucho en el lugar, todos los presente dirigieron sus miradas al escenario.

Reproducir: "**Buttons****"**.

Cinco chicas se encontraban detrás del aquel túnel, todas ellas vestidas de negro, las voces de varias chicas cantando y ellas entrando en el túnel sorprendieron al publico que comenzó inmediatamente a aplaudir, duro poco ya que las chicas empezaron a moverse de una manera sugerente y sensual afirmadas dentro del túnel. Hermione estaba en el medio de ellas y de las primera había puesto sus manos arriba de su cabeza y simula afirmar aquel túnel mientras meneaba las caderas, la chica rubia detrás de ella se agacho y también puso sus manos en la pared moviendo su cabeza para ambos lados, las demás chicas de atrás no dejaban de menear las caderas y moverse por todo el lugar, claro esta detrás de hermione, esta había bajado y subido rápidamente para luego agacharse de lado izquierdo y subir lentamente mientras imitaba cantar la canción y poner caras cargadas de sensualidad.

Draco no podría creer lo que sus ojos veían, la mujer que amaba se movía de una manera felina y sensual allí arriba, había escuchado al tal weasley decirlo pero no le creía, hasta que sus propios ojos lo habían sacado de sus dudas.

La música seguía y las muchachas dejaban aquel túnel para caminar sensualmente y con pasos alargados por el centro del club para dirigirse hasta la barra de bebidas donde las esperaba aquel barandal de fierro.

Se sentaron en el mesón y todas juntas pusieron sus pies por el lado derecho para de un brinco subirse arriba. Una vez todas listas se acercaron hasta la baranda detrás de ellas y comenzaron a moverse todas de distintas maneras. Una morena se recostaba en el barandal mientras ponía caras de disfrutar lo que hacia, una pelirroja se afirmaba de el y levantaba un pierda recta por encima de su cabeza mientras su mano la acariciaba, hermione por su parte que estaba en el medio puso un pie arriba de el dándole la espalda al publico y luego dio vuelta la cabeza para mirarlos y moverse de una manera excitante, cosa que no paso desapercibida por cierto rubio camuflado de moreno.

Había unas chicas arriba de los balcones y otras mas en las plataformas, haciendo la misma coreografía de ellas pero en esos lugares.

Mientras el escenario era despejado por unos asistentes y habían puesto 5 sillas en el. Las chicas al ver que el escenario estaba listo de un salto se dejaron caer del mesón y con paso firme de nuevo se dirigieron al escenario quedando nuevamente hermione en el medio.

Las 5 muchachas se subieron en las sillas y a movimientos sincronizados continuaron el baile arriba de ellas se agachaban y volvían a subir sensualmente, movían las caderas de izquierda a derecha y se tocaban el cuerpo volviendo locos al publico masculino. De pronto las chicas bajaron de las sillas y se sentaron en ellas abriendo con sus manos las piernas de cada una respectivamente para luego agachar la cabeza entre medio de estas, volvieron la cabeza arriba rápidamente y la echaron para tras estirando las piernas y afirmándose de la silla, se dejaron caer por esta hasta llegar al suelo.

Ya en suelo hermione y la demás dieron varias vueltas y se incorporaron de nuevo, subieron un pie en la silla y siguieron sus movimientos sensuales. De pronto la música cambio un poco escuchándose una mezcla media árabe o algo por el estilo, las chicas tiraron las sillas para atrás y comenzaron una especie de danza del vientre.

Una cortina de humo se hizo presente en el escenario y de entre ese humo apareció hermione en el suelo nuevamente…esta vez boca abajo, todas chicas se pusieron a cuatro patas y gateaban por el lugar. La música pronta a terminar y todas ellas se pusieron de pie se juntaron y en fila para que todas las vieran empezaron a desfilar por arriba del escenario, la música termino dando paso a una pelirroja y una morena hincadas, una chica de cabello chocolate oscuro y una rubia, de pies con las manos levantadas y a hermione que estaba en el medio arrodilla con una mano hacia delante y la otra estirada arriba de su cabeza.

Como siempre los aplausos llenaron el gran salón y las chicas hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron del lugar… la música electrónica volvió y todos los presente retomaron sus tragos y siguieron en lo que estaba antes del pequeño show.

Draco llevaba su tercer trago cuando sintió acercarse a alguien, miro a todos lados y sus vista se encontró con la de hermione que venia vestida con una falda mas larga que la anterior pero abierta igualmente a los lados y con el misma pollerita de antes.

Draco.- dijo esta ganándose al lado de el.- porque estas aquí… no sabes que me pones en peligro.

Necesitaba verte… no aguanto mucho de estar lejos de ti y lo sabes…. verdad.- le contesto este con pena en los ojos.

Si… pero sabes que es peligroso… y que nos pueden ver.- le respondió esta.- draco dime que es lo que te pasa.

Lo se todo.- la miro a los ojos y agarro su mano. Sin saber que ese acto no paso desapercibo ante los ojos negros de un hombre en el entrepiso. Hermione nerviosa se la retiro y miro para todos lados para ver si alguien estaba cerca.- lo se todo… lo de mi padre y el engaño de mi madre.

Lo siento draco… es lamentable todo… pero no puedes quebrarte así… no ahora.- le dijo hermione.

Tu… tu lo sabias.- hermione asintió con la cabeza.- y no fuiste capas de decírmelo… no puedo creerlo mi propia novia… me miente.- se puso de pie y le agarro la cara a hermione.- porque maldición… porque no me lo dijiste.

No podía… severus… prácticamente… le obligue a que me dijera la verdad.- y se deshizo nuevamente de su agarre.

De pronto una chica rubia de cabello hasta los hombros se acerco a hermione y le dijo que el señor zabini la esperaba en la oficina.

Debo de irme… terminares de hablar después… y por favor vete al departamento.- le dio la mano y salio de allí con rumbo a una puerta que decía "escape".

Si hubiera sido potter en mi situación, ella no dudaría ni un minuto en dejar todo esto y quedarse conmigo aquí… pero soy yo… su entupido novio…el que aun cree que ella le corresponderá los sentimientos…ja y pensar que me disfrace de él para que me pescara un poco mas… pero…. no soy él…verdad hermione…...- murmuro draco y acto seguido tomo su trago y lo bebió hasta la ultima gota de una sola vez. Dejo dinero suficiente en la mesita y salio del lugar. Sin darse cuenta de que un hombre no lo dejo de mirar en todo el rato…

Síganlo… dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras.- y mátenlo cuando llegue a su casa… y por favor sean discretos… que parezca un suicidio.- termino de hablar la voz a sus guardaespaldas, los cuales salieron con la misma dirección de un moreno de ojos verdes.

Bellatrix… donde están ese par de idiotas que manda zabini a hacer entregas menores.- dijo la voz de tom riddle.

Mi señor… aun no se tiene información de sus paraderos… mande a nott a buscarlos pero aun no me trae noticias.- respondió esta.

Búsquenlos por todos lados… esos son bastante idiotas y puede que si los atrapan los de narcóticos… sueltan la lengua, y asegura que esos hagan bien su trabajo.

Si me señor…- y se fue dejando a tom riddle con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras veía bailar a hermione arriba de una plataforma alta.

**/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././**

**Que tal… les gusto este capitulo… espero que si…**

**Dejen su comentario… a ver si les gusto…**

**Gracias por leer… gracias también a los que me agregaron a favoritos…**

**Nos vemos pronto en otro capitulo…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Escuadrón especial SKY.**

**Aclarando… los personajes de esta historia no son míos… son de rowling.**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen esta alocada historia.**

**Música de este capitulo.**

**Juno Reactor - Conga Fury.**

**+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+**

**Séptimo capitulo… Sin ti…**

Harry había llegado al departamento de draco, tenia que recoger unos documentos que habían llegado allí por error del mensajero.- no hay nadie.- se dijo el pelinegro en voz baja, entrando en el lugar, gracias luna, por las llaves.- se volvió a decir mentalmente., un ruido lo distrajo, era draco que llegaba con una botella de wisky en las manos y hablando tonteras.

Draco… que demonios crees que haces… no se supone que deberías de estar con hermione.- le grito harry, sin pensar en la hora que era y en despertar a algún vecino.

Hermione… umm hermione… se supone… mejor dímelo… tu.- le respondió draco con un tono alcoholizado.

Que demonios te pasa.- le pregunto harry agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.- habla de una vez draco… deberías de estar en el club aun… vigilando.

Puesss… ya vez que… nop.- le respondió en la cara, y se quito el agarre de harry.

Bebiste… pero se supone que tú no tomas…

Puesss nop… solo fue una copita… pero ya vez… la poca costumbre… hace que me de vueltas la cabeza.- acto seguido se quito la peluca y se sentó en un sillón.

Si ya veo... deberías de darte una ducha y tomarte un café bien cargado.- le aconsejo harry.

Creo que lo haré… no me siento muy bien.- se paro del sillón y se fue hasta el baño, en el se mojo la cara mientras escuchaba que harry pondría a funcionar la cafetera.

Harry estaba en eso cuando sintió un ruido extraño por la puerta principal… saco su arma de su pantalón y la apunto con dirección a la puerta… nada, no paso nada… confiado la volvió a guardar en su sitio… se dispuso a caminar hasta el mueble para sacar una taza, cuando la puerta de principal se abrió de golpe y los balazos resonaron por todos lados. Su instinto lo llevo a tirarse al suelo, pero uno de las balas se alojo en su hombre sin que el pudiera evitarlo, vio a draco salir del baño con cara de "que demonios pasa aquí" y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo encima de el.

Que demonios pasa potter.- pregunto este abriendo un cajón del armario que había en baño y sacando de el un arma.

Eso es lo que voy a averiguar.- le contesto apretándose el hombro, le dolía a horrores.

Se pusieron de pie, mientras los balazos en la sala continuaban.

Sin poderlo evitar cuatro hombres armados hasta los dientes empezaron a destruir todo a su paso y se acercaban peligrosamente hasta donde estaban.

Harry corrió por la sala, disparando por todos lados, sonrió al darle a uno en la pierna, se escondió detrás de un mueble de la cocina. De pronto uno de los hombres lanzo una bomba de humo que los hizo toser a todos y vio a draco salir del baño con una mano en la nariz y la con la otra afirmaba fuertemente su arma.

Lo demás paso tan rápido que ni siquiera se recuerda bien, vio a draco en el suelo, corrió hacia y le dieron un tiro al costado del estomago que lo rozó, pero lo logro tirar cayendo boca arriba.

Levanto su mano y volvió a disparar esta vez le dio a uno en plena frente, mientras otro se acercaba a el y le daba un disparo a draco el cual se quejo y se quedo quito, harry se removió pero el otro hombre lo golpeo y mirándole le disparo, esta vez en el pecho.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

Tom riddle la había dejado sana y salva en la puerta de su actual residencia. Y si estaba sana y salva porque sentía esa angustia recorrerle el pecho.

Sintió el sonido de su celular avisarle que no le quedaba carga, se levanto del sillón y lo puso a cargar, no sin antes apagarlo. En su mente no dejaban de pasar las palabras que draco le había dicho en su encuentro hace algunas horas. Decidió tomar un baño relajante, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

Una rubia, y un pelirrojo salían de ascensor muy abrazados y retrocediendo en plena sesión de besos, cuando un molesto olor a humo los saco de sus besuqueos. El pelirrojo mira para todos lados dándose cuenta que la puerta de su departamento esta abierta de par en par.

Que demonios.- dijo soltando a la rubia. Esta lo miro y lo siguió, ya que el muchacho estaba caminando despacio hacia el lugar. Saco su arma y camino apuntando con ella.

Cuando llego al lugar apunto hacia adentro y grito.- quien anda ahí… salga con las manos en alto… no estoy jugando.- Y acto seguido entro recorriendo todo con la mirada, llevándose la sorpresa de su vida.

Hay en medio de la sala, se encontraban dos cuerpos cubiertos con sangre, con los ojos cerrados, sin respiración y muy blancos.

Maldición, harry.- grito el pelirrojo acercándose a su amigo.- luna rápido llama una ambulancia.- añadió al revisar los signos vitales del pelinegro.- también a dumbledore o a lupin, rápido… a perdido mucha sangre.- se levanto de donde estaba y se dirigió a draco, le verifico los signos vitales también y este respiraba pero muy despacio y casi no se notaba.

Luna al instante marco en su celular el numero de emergencia, una vez dadas las instrucciones del caso, volvió a marcar otro numero y hablo con voz casi ahogada.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

Eran las 8 a.m. y hermione se removía en su cama sin poder dormir, la pequeña punzada en el pecho no se lo permitía, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para conseguir dormir pero le fue inútil, sin poder lograrlo se levanto aun con su pijama y fue hacia la cocina en busca de una rica taza de té.

15 minutos mas tarde el timbre sonaba y resonaba, ella con la taza aun en mano fue hasta la puerta principal para ver quien era el desesperado que tocaba de esa forma, seguramente un inútil de riddle que viene a ver si estoy aquí, pensó ella abriendo la puerta y llevándose tremenda sorpresa.

Una chica de cabello corto y rubio clarísimo estaba del otro lado, con sus ojos azules totalmente rojos y una expresión de no haber dormido nada.

Luna… pero que crees que haces aquí… fui clara con decirles que no viniera…- iba a seguir hablando pero luna la empujo haciendo que ambas chicas entraran en el departamento.

Mione… es realmente importante lo que te tengo que decir… arréglate y acompáñame, toma te traje esto.- le dijo, pasándole una bolsa la cual hermione tomo y le dijo.- de que hablas…porque tengo que ir contigo… acaso harán alguna reunión extraordinaria o que.

Hermione draco y harry…- luna se quedo callada.

Draco y harry que… luna… me estas poniendo nerviosa… maldita sea habla de una vez luna.- le grito hermione perdiendo la paciencia al ver que esta no hablaba.

Ellos… están… están… en el… hos…pi…tal.- le dijo con voz temblorosa.

Que.- grito hermione.- no puede ser… dime que estas bromeando.- al ver que luna se quedaba callada pregunto.- que sucedió y acto seguido fueron ambas chicas a la habitación de la dueña de casa a cambiarse de ropa y hablar de lo que luna había visto en la madrugada.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

Hospital central.

En una habitación de color blanco se encontraban dos camas, en ellas habían cientos de aparatos y mangueras conectados a dos cuerpos masculinos, uno de ellos draco malfoy el cual tenia una serie de vendas en la cabeza como en el tórax. En la otra cama se encontraba un muchacho llamado harry potter este también tenia unos vendajes en el tórax y otro mas en su hombro, a diferencia del otro muchacho, este estaba conectado a un respirador y los latidos de su corazón estaba siendo marcados por una maquina. Ambos chicos tenían puesto una bolsa con sangre en sus muñecas.

En los pasillos…

Una chica pelirroja de cabellos en forma de melena y vestimenta casual, camina a paso rápido dirigiéndose a la sala de estar del hospital donde se encontraba.

Mione… por favor mas lento… espérame.- le medio gritaba una rubia platinada de cabello corto. Pero la mencionada ni siquiera le presto atención.

Severus… remus… sirius… como están… les han dicho algo… ha venido algún medico… pue…- no siguió hablando ya que severus la abrazo y le dijo que se tranquilizara.

Aun no sabemos como están.- le dijo sirius.

Solo sabemos que ha harry le operaron para extraerle una bala de su hombro y que a malfoy le colocaban sangre.- le hablo un pelirrojo.

Mas no se sabe.- le dijo la otra pelirroja.

Hermione, es mejor que te sientes y descanses, pareces no haber dormido nada.- le aconsejo severus.

Si… dijo ella.- después de un rato llamo a ron y le pregunto.- cuando los encontrasteis ron… como estaban… como estaba harry.

Hermione… lo encontré agonizando… habían perdido mucha sangre… y les dieron una tremenda paliza.

Saben quienes… fueron.- pregunto con voz temblorosa.

No… las cámaras de seguridad fueron tapadas y como es de costumbre… en estos casos… nadie vio nada… solo sintieron los disparos y el humo, en estos momento debe haber agentes especiales aun en el departamento.

La voz de un medico las saco de su conversación.

Familiares del señor malfoy.- dijo este.

Soy su padrino.- respondió severus.

El señor malfoy… ha salido de la etapa peligrosa… se mantiene estable y la bala que tenia alojada en el estomago afortunadamente no daño ningún órgano vital… en estos momentos esta totalmente sedado y sin riesgo vital… aunque se mantiene grave.- le informo el doctor.

En cuanto al señor potter.- dijo el mismo.

Es mi ahijado.- le informo sirius.

Le extrajimos la bala que tenia en el hombro… lamentablemente la que tiene alojada en el tórax… aun no se puede remover ya que tiene arterias comprometidas… solo podemos mantenerlo en coma… para dejar que se estabilice un poco y ver de que manera se puede extraer la bala .

Hermione ahogo un grito al escuchar la palabra coma.

Es todo lo que le podemos informar por el momento.- dicho eso el medico se retiro, no sin antes recibir un gracias de ambos hombres.

Hermione se desmorono en el sillón y comenzó a llorar, luna se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado dándole leves palmaditas en el hombro. Mientras los demás se quedaban mudos y envueltos cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Así estuvieron por lo menos hora y media hasta que un mensaje se escucho en el celular de snape y todos se sobresaltaron. Fulminando al sujeto con la mirada por tener el artefacto con volumen. Snape miro el mensaje, frunció el entrecejo y dirigió una mirada a los presentes.

Tenemos que irnos… dijo al fin snape.

De que hablas severus.- le encaro sirius.

El general dumbledore nos requiere de inmediato en la base… al parecer la teniente Tonks tiene problemas en rucia.- aclaro snape.

Lo que nos faltaba… más problemas.- refunfuño ron.

Hermione se levanto de su asiento y dijo con voz firme.- yo no voy… debo de quedarme a vigilar a los muchachos… no puedo dejarlos solos… si alguna se despierta o si no hay novedad… no habrá nadie aquí… debo de quedarme.- dijo esto ultimo casi en un sollozo.

Hermione tu debes de ir… recuerda que al no estar harry tu te quedas a cargo del escuadrón… no podemos dejarle un responsabilidad así a ron.- le dijo lupin.

Eh… que estoy aquí.- dijo el ofendido. Sacándole una media risita a hermione por el comentario.

No se preocupen… yo me quedare… ustedes deben de ir… y debe de ser importante y yo soy al que menos pueden necesitar en estos momentos en la base.-les dijo remus.

Esta bien… pero cualquier cosa… nos debes de avisar en el momento.- le dijo snape.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

Bien… señores… se que la situación de los capitanes potter y malfoy es delicada y la situación esta bajo investigación… se que deben de estar preocupados… pero ya el mayor lupin nos mantendrá informados de cualquier acontecer que tenga alguno.- les decía albus dumbledore a los presentes.

Hace un par de horas… me llego un expediente de la teniente Niphandora tonks, informándome que varios de los radares de inteligencia descubrieron una base escondida en alguna parte del desierto de siria, que esta en la parte norte de Arabia Saudita.- dumbledore se acomodo en su sillón y les indico al resto que se sentaran alrededor de la mesa rectangular, una vez todos ubicados le entrego unas carpetas a snape y este las hizo correr.

Como verán en los expedientes… se encuentran unas fotografías de aviones que supuestamente son de la armada de los Estados Unidos, el problema radica en que los agentes de gobierne dicen que no son de ellos y lo mas probable es que no lo sean… ya que las fotografías fueron analizadas y en una de las alas se encuentra el la marca tenebrosa.

Dumbledore observo que todos estaban mirando sus respectivas carpetas y al ver que nadie dijo nada continuo hablando el.- teniente granger, teniente weasley su misión consiste en ir a verificar coordenadas, encontrar la base si es posible y destruirla inmediatamente.

Señor… piensa mandarnos a los dos solos… no es que me de miedo… no… nada de eso… es solo que ellos deben de estar armados y muy preparados…y…- ron no pudo seguir hablando porque dumbledore lo hizo callar con sus palabras.

Es cierto teniente weasley… pero es misión de reconocimiento… una vez que tengas las condenadas precisas le mandaremos apoyo.- se puso de pie y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba hermione le dijo.- teniente granger se que esta muy afectada por lo sucedido… pero es parte de nuestro oficio que sucedan esa clase de incidentes… ahora lo que queda es rogar para que salgan adelante y nosotros continuar en lo que estábamos… se que puedo confiar en usted para que dirija esta misión teniente granger… es importante saber quienes son los lideres y que es lo que tienen en es base… el trabajo de investigación que se hizo en ese lugar es de años y se que usted lo entiende… por eso es ahora que queremos derribar esa base… la teniente tonks y sus fuentes me informaron de que en estos días ha habido mucho movimiento por ahí y los podemos pillar justo donde queremos.

Hermione se paro de su asiento y los demás la imitaron, tomando aire le respondió a dumbledore.- lo se señor… y créame que el teniente weasley y yo haremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance para que esa base caiga.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, se acerco a snape y black y les dio indicaciones que hermione no pudo escuchar, luego estos se acercaron a ron y a ella y los llevaron a alistarse para la misión… ya que tenían que llegar a una base secreta que se encontraba al otro lado del país para poder abordar los aviones con los que llevarían a cabo la misión.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

Remus estaba en estado somnoliento cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

Señor lupin.- le dijo la persona vestida con un delantal blanco.

Si… si que sucede…. Le paso algo a los muchachos… dígame.- le decía lupin con tono exasperado.

No nada de eso señor… es solo que el joven malfoy despertó de la anestesia y pregunta por una tal hermi…o…n…

Hermione.- le corrigió lupin.

Si… eso… el joven desea verla…umm dice que es su novia….- le informo el doctor.

Si… es correcto… pero ella no se encuentra aquí… la llamaron urgente de su trabajo… y me pidió que yo lo viera en cualquier cosa que le pasara…. Puedo pasarlo a ver yo.

Si… pero nada mas unos minutos… debe de descansar… y en un momento le vendrán a practicar otros exámenes.

Doctor y con respecto al joven potter… a habido alguna novedad.- pregunto lupin

Lo lamento señor… el joven potter no esta respondiendo bien al tratamiento y aun no podemos quitarle la bala que esta en su cuerpo… solo nos queda seguir esperando y que se estabilice del todo.- al cabo de unos segundo después de que dejo de hablar le dijo a lupin.- sígame la habitación del señor malfoy es por aquí… lo separamos al salir de su estado critico. Lupin solo lo siguió en silencio pensando en la mejor forma de darles la información a los demás con respecto a harry, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era como lo iba a tomar cierta castaña.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

Un par de horas más tarde del otro lado del país.

Una pelirroja y una rubia se encontraban sentadas detrás de un centro de mando… detrás de ellas se encontraban de pie black, snape y dumbledore viendo con suma cautela todos los movimientos de las muchachas.

Señor… tenemos optimas condiciones para iniciar el despegue… esperamos ordenes.- le informo la pelirroja.

Bien subteniente weasley… cuando los chicos estén listos déles el pase nada mas.- le respondió dumbledore

Si señor….aquí base delta… conformando preparación a líder del escuadrón **sky**…- dijo ella.

Aquí líder de escuadrón sky… tomando posición en el avión… sistemas estabilizados y listos… esperando órdenes…base delta….- le contesto la teniente granger.

Bien líder de escuadrón tiene luz verde para despegar… pista numero dos despejada… cambio.- respondieron en la base.

Entendido base… líder de escuadrón sky tomando posición en la pista… lista para el despegue.- dicho esto hermione a todo motor despegue de la base terrestre con suma velocidad. Una vez en el aire vio acercarse a ron por el lado derecho de ella y unírsele.

Bien teniente weasley… solo seremos tu y yo…- le dijo hermione con melancolía.

Sabes es un poco raro ser un dúo… me gusta mas como el trío… y déjame decirte que harry me las pagara cuando se mejora… mira que dejarnos justo solos en estos momentos…

Tienes razón… creo que harry nos deberá una rica cena por dejarnos hacer esto solo....

Llevaban un par de horas volando cuando divisaron el desierto…

Por suerte es en medio del desierto y no al interior del océano… aunque por el calor que hace aquí prefiero el océano.- le decía ron mientras investigaban de lejos el lugar.

Ja ja ron… por favor quieres prestar mas atención y observar bien el lugar…. Y deja de hablar del calor que no soy de fie… maldición.-

Que sucede…. Diablos… hermione creo que nos viene a dar una calurosa bienvenida.- le dijo ron al ver su radar y fijarse que unos puntitos verdes se dirigían a ellos a toda velocidad…

Bueno ron… manos a la obra… creo que no vienen en muy buen plan… así que compañero… es hora de separarnos.-

Sin responder ella y ron tomaron rumbos separados… siempre dirigiéndose mas hacia arriba para no seguir levantando sospechas en el suelo.

Seis y seis te parece bien.- le dijo hermione.

Es un poco injusto… mejor dejes moló con que el que termina primero le ayuda al compañero…

Esta bien…

Y con eso se fueron en contra de los aviones que los perseguían en ese momento…hermione se arreglo bien su mascarilla y susurro para ella "por harry".

Reproducir: "**Conga Fury".**

Los disparos no tardaron en llegar y las maniobras evasivas tampoco estuvieron ausentes, tanto ron como hermione piloteaban con majestuosidad, daban certeras vueltas en el aire logrando colocarse detrás de los que les disparaban sin piedad para así ellos ahora tener el control… dos aviones envueltos en fuego y humo caían al vació… mientras en el aire sus compañeros siguieron atacando a dos aviones solitarios.

Hermione detrás de ti…-le grito ron.

Hermione miro de reojo i dio un giro inesperado hacia abajo logrando así que el avión que la perseguía chocara de improviso con el avión que tenia en frente.

Dos menos… ron… ya van tres.- le dijo hermione.

Pues date prisa que con este yo ya llevo cuatro.- le respondió ron…

Hermione lo miro y soltó una media risa y sin darle tiempo a replicaciones se lanzo en picada hacia la tierra. Dos aviones que la perseguían lanzaron sus misiles hermione esquivo uno primero pero el otro justo en el momento menos planeado ella apunto el avión haciendo que este diera un giro hacia arriba y retomo la marcha, haciendo que el misil se estrellara con la tierra y explotara en el acto. Los aviones de mas atrás no alanzaron a reaccionar y la explosión del misil les llego de lleno haciéndolos a ellos también explotar al impactarse con la tierra.

Queda uno… - se dijo para si misma. Y fue por el.

Pero el piloto de ese avión ara mas entrenado. Por mas que trataba de darle alcance no podía…entonces la voz de ron diciéndole que había acabado con los de el… iba a ir a ayudarle.

Haz lo que quieras… ron… pero este… se esta escapando… nos lleva una ligera ventaja y a esta distancia no puedo dispararle.- le informo hermione.

Volaron a toda prisa… pero la voz de dumbledore los distrajo levemente.

Muchachos dejen ese avión en paz… será mejor que se fijen bien en que territorio están… la base no debe de estar lejos de donde se encuentran…

Pero dumbledore no sabia que efectivamente debajo de ellos se encontraba la base … y mucho menos que el avión escurridizo les había tendido una trampa… solo se dieron cuanta cuando desde los cerros de arena caliente, empezaron a emerger disparos y misiles en su dirección.

Mierda…es una trampa hermione… le grito ron…

Base… aquí líder del escuadrón sky… se solicitan refuerzos en las coordenadas donde estamos… nos tendieron una trampa y estamos rodeados… repito… necesitamos refuerzos… esto es un nido de serpientes y estamos rodeados.- decía hermione mientras trataba de escabullirse de tanto disparo.

Sus disparos le dieron a un cazador que venia llegando, justo a tiempo de que emboscara a ron.

Ron… que diablo… haces… mantente atento… estos imbeciles nos tienen rodeados y no creo aguantar mucho… ya casi no me quedan municiones… infórmame de tu estado.

No estoy muy diferente a ti… es solo que estoy tratando de ver la forma de salir de aquí.- le dijo.

Bien… cuando la encuentres… hazme el favor de avisarme… ron… tengo una idea… podríamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro… vamos sígueme…- le dijo y con eso se volvió a precipitar a tierra.

Volaron tan bajo y tan fuerte que lograron levantar gran polvareda y escabullirse por ahí… algunos cazadores que los perseguían se quedaron en el aire, buscándolos sin saber que ellos estaban escondidos entre el polvillo y viento.

Listo ron…- le dijo…y este respondió.- siempre…

Vamos.- grito a todo pulmón hermione. Y salieron de su seguro escondite improvisado, logrando sorprender a gran parte del escuadrón enemigo.

Nuevamente las balas y los misiles se hicieron presentes, pero esta vez solo quedaron en el aire tres aviones. Dos de ellos pertenecientes a los tenientes y uno con una calavera en su ala.

Bien… solo quedas tu… se dijo hermione para si misma.- ron… yo me encargo de este… ve tu a destruir lo que mas puedas…

Esta bien teniente granger… solo no te obsesiones con ese…- le dijo en modo de concejo.

No lo haré…- y con eso salio detrás de el… sin saber que era el mismo que los había conducido a la trampa…

Eres realmente bueno…-decía hermione en voz alta-… pero nadie se me escapa… menos un maldito terrorista como tu…

Por su parte ron… lanzaba los pocos misiles que le quedaban a tierra logrando así destruir gran parte de una base subterránea… perfectamente escondida… si no hubiese sido por la polvareda que ellos mismo habían provocado momentos antes… dejando así al descubierto.

Hermione seguía en su Alan de darle alcance al cazador… pero no lo conseguía… cuando de pronto se le ocurrió una idea… si no quieres que te atrape… mejor atrápame tu… se dijo.- hizo girar el avión para volver en dirección a ron.

Sabia que vendrías… dijo unos segundos mas tarde mirando su radar… y llegando hasta donde se encontraba una oleada de fuego y explosiones.

Disminuyo la velocidad, para que otro la alcanzara y lo consiguió… una vez puesto en su mira… volvió a atacar y volver a desencadenar una ola de explosiones mas debajo de donde estaba ella.

La batalla se intensifico… solo ellos dos… en el aire… girando y haciendo piruetas para salvar sus propias vidas…

De pronto una explosión cerca de ellos y el avión enemigo sale lesionado… hermione aprovecho el descuido del piloto y arremetió en su contra logrando que este explotara en el aire, no sin antes ejectar de su interior un piloto que se presito abruptamente en la tierra.

Hermione decida a saber quien era descendió el avión cerca de donde había quedado el piloto enemigo tendido… pero antes de salir de el la voz de ron la asusto un poco.

Que demonios crees que estas haciendo hermione… vuelve aquí arriba en este preciso momento.- le dijo.

No me grites ron… solo quiero ver la cara del que me dio tantos problemas.-

Tu y tu maldita curiosidad verdad… no te puedes quedar tranquila.

Pero hermione no le hizo caso y a paso firme y decidido fue hasta donde se encontraba el piloto moribundo…. Levando así la una sorpresa inexplicable al ver el rostro de piloto medio muerto.

Coronel Mcgonagall… que… que…- pero estaba tan impresionada que no podía articular palabra se le quedo mirando mientras la mujer en el suelo agonizaba.

Ron llego a su lado y al ver lo que hermione miraba… también quedo impactado…

La caballería pesada se hizo presente… varios helicópteros y aviones de la fuerza armada aterrizaron donde se encontraban los muchachos aun mirando el cuerpo de la mujer que por razones que desconocían aun respiraba.

Hermione… pequeñita te encuentras bien…- le dijo un asustado snape que corria para llegar a su lado.

Si… si… estoy bien… pero necesitamos médicos… minerva se muere… deben de salvarla… severus tiene que ayudarla…- decía tartamudeando un poco.

No te preocupes ya la trasladan al helicóptero y de ahí al hospital mas cercano… ahora cálmate un poco y cuéntame exactamente lo que paso.

Hermione le relato a grandes rasgos lo sucedido y luego volvió a su avión… necesitaba tomar aire y relajarse un momento… y sin esperar instrucciones voló hacia la base lo más rápido que pudo… dejando a todo mundo lleno aun de dudas e inquietudes con lo que había acontecido en ese lugar momentos antes.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

Una motocicleta iba a toda velocidad en una de las carreteras con dirección al hospital cercano… su cabello castaño se agitaba con el viento… estaba oscuro… era ya bastante de noche y las luces reflejaban poca visibilidad en la neblina que caía.

Estaciono la moto a unos tres cuadras del hospital y camino el trayecto que le quedaba… sin preguntar y sin pedir permiso llego hasta donde se encontraba remus totalmente dormido en la sala de estar… miro a todos lados buscando a alguien que le pudiera dar información de su novio y su mejor amigo… encontrando una enfermera.

Disculpe… el enfermo de la habitación 526… tiene alguna información de el…

Si claro… señorita… el aun se encuentra con riesgo vital… pero entre inconsciente que esta logra murmurar unas palabras… solo se distinguen unas silabas… señorita… pero usted quien es.- pregunto la enfermera.

Hermione sin saber a quien se refería la enferma le respondió.- su novia.

Si gusta puede pasar unos minutos… pero solo eso unos minutos… ya que estas no son horas de visita…

Entiendo… muchas gracias.- le dijo al ver que la abría la puerta de la habitación. Una vez dentro se acerco al cama y al ver al hombre que la ocupaba se sorprendió… busco mas camas en la habitación pero solo estaba el.

Harry… dijo en un susurro rompiendo a llorar suavemente mientras se hincaba y tomaba su mano…- pensaba encontrarme con draco aquí… pero eras tu harry… la persona que es mi sustento en esta vida… el hombre que me apoya y me abrazo cuando algo no me sale como yo quiero… harry… por favor… despierta... te necesito… por favor… no sabes por lo que estoy pasando… no sabes como te necesito… eres mi única familia harry… lo único que me queda en este mundo… y que me ata a el… por favor… vuelve…- sollozaba, sin saber que en la puerta se encontraba un poquito abierta y por ella miraba un adormilado remus el cual sonreía.

Harry… se que me escuchas… habré tus ojos… tus hermosos ojos… vuelve a hacerme sonreír… vuelve… no quiero estar… sin… ti…

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

**Termineeeeee… a penitas….**

**Ya que me encuentro aun enferma… pero lo logre…**

**Espero y les guste… tan pronto me sienta un poco mejor terminare el otro capitulo… aun no acabo… **

**Cuídense de la maldita influenza ah1n1 o como sea…**

**Nos vemos prontooooo…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Escuadrón especial SKY.**

**Aclarando… los personajes de esta historia no son míos… son de r.**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen esta alocada historia.**

**Música de este capitulo.**

**La Oreja de van Gogh- la paz de tus ojos.**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Octavo capitulo… Atrapada…**

Una semana ha paso y harry sigue en el hospital… en cuanto a draco, esa misma tarde le habían dado de alta… pero ella no pudo ir a recibirlo ya que tenia que estar en club….la recuperación de este fue rápida al no tener riesgos vitales.

Hermione se encontraba en la oficina de zabini, esperándolo ya que la había mandado a llamar porque le tenía una noticia importante que dar.

Jean… que bueno que ya has llegado.- le dijo entrando en la habitación.

Tu dirás zabini… que es lo que deseas.- le respondió.

En realidad yo deseo mucho de ti… pero en estos momentos el que te quiere ver es el señor riddle… toma.- le dijo entregándole una caja rectangular grande y de color negro.- te lo dejo el señor… ábrelo… y cámbiate… esta noche no trabajaras.-

Hermione recibió la caja y la abrió, dentro de ella había una tela de color negro muy brillante, ella asombrada la toma y se da cuenta que es un elegante vestido largo sin hombros y que el escote se encontraba en la espalda.

Zabini… que significa esto…- le dijo con un poco de curiosidad.

A caso no esta claro… esta noche el jefe quiere verte y pidió que llevaras ese vestido puesto… a mi parecer gasta mucho en ti.- le dijo.

Eso es algo que a ti o debe de importante zabini… umm en cuanto rato mas pasaran por mi.

Te esta esperando desde hace 10 minutos… y será mejor que te des prisa, ya sabes que es muy impaciente.- dicho eso la tomo de la cintura para acercarla a la puerta y dejar que se fuera a cambiar.

40 minutos más tarde hermione bajaba de una elegante limosina negra, ayudada cordialmente por un elegante tom riddle. Entraron en un elegante y distinguido restaurante de la cuidad, la música sonaba lenta y suave, un garzón los condujo hasta una de las mesas que decía "reservada" y ayudo a sentarse a hermione en la silla.

Lo de siempre señor riddle.- le dijo el mesero.

No… Damián… hoy la señorita escoge.- le dijo al mesero, luego miro a hermione y le dijo.- bien Jean… que te gustaría tomar.

Un martíni seco.- le dijo.

Dos.- dijo riddle. El mesero se fue, y unos minutos mas tarde llego con el pedido, haciéndole entrega de un trago a cada uno.

Bueno mi querida Jean.- le dijo riddle.- salud por esta noche.- le dijo alzando la copa.

Salud…- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

La comida transcurrió en total normalidad, están tomando una copa de vino cuando en el pequeño escenario del restaurante comenzó a sonar una música suave y armoniosa.

Una chica de cabellos rubios tomo el micrófono y comenzó a cantar suavecito.

Reproducir: "**la paz de tus ojos"**

-Hermione mirando a la chica en el escenario y escuchando atentamente la letra de aquella canción, comenzó a dejarse llevar por sus recuerdos y pensamientos.

Una muchacha corría por un hermoso jardín, mirando hacia atrás, reía alegremente, , miro un arbusto y se metió detrás de el.

Nueve y diez… Salí hermione… donde créeme que te voy a encontrar.- dijo una voz de un pequeño.

Con una risilla, hermione vio alejarse a su acompañante de juegos de donde estaba ella y reteniendo la respiración miro hacia la entrada del jardín, cuando de pronto unos brazos capturaron su pecho y la tumbaron hacia atrás.

Te encontré… jaja… te lo dije… te dije que te encontraría hermione.- y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas en los costados.

Jaja harry…. Ya para…. Me haces cosquillas… ya vale… me toca a mi buscarte ahora…. Pero jaja para… por favor jaja.- decía riendo la pequeña.

Ey ustedes dos… dejen ya de jugar y vengan a lavarse las manos.- decía una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes…

Si… mamá…

Si… señora potter… ya vamos… apenas me suelte su pequeño jaja.- decía hermione aun riendo.

Bien… apúrense... y harry suéltala ya… la están matando de la risa.- dijo la mujer y volvió al interior de la casa.

-Harry… harry… lo logre… lo logre….- dijo una muchachita de unos 14 años saltando a los brazos de un muchacho de su misma edad.- harry… me han aceptado… lo conseguí… por fin… iremos juntos al instituto de aeronáutica.

Enserio… que bien hermione… seguiremos juntos… que bien… me alegro mucho.- decía harry dándole vueltas en el aire a lo pobre chica.

Siiiii…. Jaja espera que lo sepan mis padres… harry… debo de ir a decirles… ya bájame… jaja… ya no me des mas vueltas me voy a marear.

Pues fíjate… que no te bajo… debes de acostumbrarte a dar vueltas sin marearte.- pero de pronto harry paro en seco y la bajo.

Que sucede.- pregunto la muchacha.- porque te pusiste serio.

Tus padres… aun no lo saben.- le pregunto.

Hermione se ruborizo levemente y agacho la cabeza…- recuerdas que te prometí que serias el primero en saber las cosas importantes de mi vida… vedad… pues… pues… tu eres el primero en saberlo… yo quería… que tu lo supieras primero.- le dijo toda apenada.

Hermione…- le dijo abrazándola.- gracias… tu también fuiste la primera en enterarte de mi llamado… recuerdas.

Si…- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos… promete una cosa harry… - que cosa – dijo el… - prométeme que siempre seremos amigos… que pase lo que pase… siempre estaremos juntos… que nuestra amistad es muy fuerte.

Te lo prometo mione…. Te lo prometo… siempre seremos amigos… y nos contaremos todo…

Bien… pero harry…

Dime.- respondió el.

No me llames mione…jaja.- le dijo y le golpeó el hombro y salio corriendo.

A no… ya veras pequeña tramposa… te voy a atrapar.- le dijo y salio corriendo detrás de ella.

La voz de tom riddle.- la saco de sus pensamientos.

Jean… esta noche te he traído a este lugar porque… quiero una respuesta de tu parte.

Una respuesta a que… tom.- dijo ella bebiendo de su copa.

Una respuesta… a si aceptas ser mi esposa.- le dijo colocándole a la vista una cajita pequeña y abierta que en su interior tenia un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en el centro.

Tom… yo realmente… no ce… que decir… esto es mucho…- decía ella.

Claro… que no… tu te mereces esto y mas… y si un día te lo dije… si estas conmigo tendrás todo lo siempre soñaste… te convertirás en la reina del mundo.- le decía.

Es… es… que realmente no ce que decir.-

Solo di que si… di que aceptas ser la señora de riddle.

Hermione miro a la cantante y escucho justo la frase que decía "la paz de tus ojos" a su mente llego la imagen de un pelinegro de ojos verdes.

La paz de tus ojos.- susurro muy bajito. Y en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta de algo que llevaba escondido en lo mas profundo de su corazón…

Jean… te ocurre algo.- pregunto riddle.

Acepto.- dijo ella.- acepto ser tu esposa tom.

Has tomado la mejor decisión de tu vida… Jean… desde este momento… serás la reina del mundo.- le dijo colocando en su dedo el anillo que momentos antes había estado en la cajita.

Hermione le sonreía y tom le devolvía algo parecido a una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos delataban una mirada lleno de locura.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Draco… por favor cálmate… no sacas nada con seguir… así.- le decía una pelirroja.

No me digas lo que tengo que hacer pelirroja.- le contesto este.

Acabas de salir del hospital debes de descansar.- le decía mientras intentaba sujetarlo para que se volviera a recostar en la cama.

Ya te dije… yo descanso cuando quiero.

No puedes ponerte así… solo porque hermione no te vino a ver… sabes que tiene una misión… muy arriesgada… no la puede dejar a un lado solo por ti.

Lo se.- le dijo draco quedando quieto.- ella nunca dejara nada por mi.- y tiro un jarrón contra el muro.

No seas entupido draco… deja de romper cosas… te puedes lastimar… o peor aun me puedes lastimar a mi.- decía ginny con furia.

Sabes… eres realmente odiosa… no ce como te soportan… es mas no se no como te soportas tu.- le grito draco.

Para tu información… el único odioso en esta habitación y el que esta dando problemas a las 3 de la madrugada eres tú… no yo.

Como acepte que te dejaran cuidarme… cuando lo único que haces es arreglarte el cabello y las pestañas…

Más me sorprendo yo… al haber aceptado a venir a hacerte compañía…

La puerta es ancha… lárgate de una vez…- le grito.

Como te gustaría… pero no… tendrás que aguantar mi preciada presencia aquí… porque mi trabajo es cuidarte y hagas lo que hagas no me iré.- y se volvió a sentar en un sillón de la habitación.

Eres terca…

Como todos los weasley… y como todas las mujeres.- le dijo ella.

Peor aun…- y se acomodo en la cama.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Hermione se encontraba ya recostada en su cama… mirando el techo de su habitación…

La paz de tus ojos… susurraba una y otra vez.

Como fui tan ciega… como le puede hacer esto… porque ahora que estuve a punto de perderlo… me doy cuento de lo que me esta pasando…porque.

Con esos pensamientos se quedo dormida… sin realmente pensar en lo que había hecho esa noche…sin saber que de ahora en adelante se encontraba a merced de un maldito narcotraficante y asesino… sin saber que estaba totalmente atrapada.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

La mañana llego rápidamente… un muchacho en el hospital abría los ojos.

Todo borroso… con la boca seca y un dolor que insoportable que lo recorría por todo el cuerpo, así fue como harry james potter despertó del coma en el que se encontraba.

Hermione… logro decir apenas, una enfermera que se encontraba en el lugar lo miro y toco un pequeño timbre.

Señor potter me escucha.- decía la mujer revisando una maquina donde se reflejaban los signos vitales de este.

Siii.- respondió muy bajito.

Ahora vendrá el medico… no trate de moverse… acaba de despertar de un coma… el doctor lo revisara pronto.

En seguida entro un medico el cual lo reviso y le hizo varias preguntas.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+

El sonido de su celular la despertó de inmediato.

Bueno.- dijo ella con voz somnolienta.

Hermione… harry despertó… puedes venir.- dijo la voz de lupin del otro lado.

Queee.- grito ella.- voy para allá inmediatamente.

De un salto se tiro bajo la cama se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, sin preocuparse de disfrazarse para salir del lugar.

Harry… estas depuesto… debían sus pensamientos mientras manejaba su motocicleta… hay tanto que decirte… hay tanto que debes saber… aun no se como lo tomaras… pero te lo tengo que decir… ahora que yo lo descubrí… debes de saberlo…- se repetía mentalmente, sin saber que un auto la seguía.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

En el hospital.

Remus… como esta harry… puedo verlo… que dicen los médicos…

Hermione querida… cálmate… ya lo han revisado… en unas horas estará listo para que lo operen… le han practicado unos exámenes y pueden extraer la bala sin complicaciones… y quédate quieta me estas mareando.- le decía lupin al ver que se movía de un lado a otro.

Puedo verlo…

No lo se… aun no dejan entrar a nadie… cuando venga el medico de nuevo le volvemos a preguntar…

Al cabo de un rato y de un rotundo silencio remus volvió a hablar.

Hermione… porque has venido con tu apariencia normal… te fijaste si alguien te ha visto…

Hermione negó con la cabeza y dijo…- lo siento remus estaba tan emocionada con el despertar de harry que olvide de disfrazarme… pero no te preocupes… dudo de que alguien me siguiera a estas horas… llamare a luna para que me traiga alguna peluca o algo así.

Bien…- dijo remus.- has visto a tu novio…

A quien dijo ella sacando su celular…

A tu novio… a draco… salio ayer del hospital…- le informo.

Negó con la cabeza… dijo unas palabras por el celular que el no alcanzo a escuchar y corto.- la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo… estuve con riddle… y la verdad se me olvido… pero debe de contarte algo…- no siguió porque el doctor se acercaba donde ellos.

El señor potter esta conciente… desean pasar a verlo…- dijo el doctor.

Si…yo quiero pasar.- respondió hermione.

Bueno… pero solo un momento… el joven será operado en unos momentos mas.- le dije el doctor.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y el doctor la invito a pasar en el cuarto donde se encontraba harry.

Harry estaba acostado boca arriba, conectado a muchos aparatos y un respirador, cuando noto que alguien entraba en la habitación trato de moverse pero fue regañado por el doctor. Hermione se acerco a la cama y tomo la mano de harry, el movió un poco la cabeza hacia donde estaba ella y sus miradas se conectaron, verde con marrón, una conexión única que solo les pertenecía a ellos. El doctor al ver la escena se retiro del lugar sin hacer ruido y tras de el cerro la puerta.

Harry… como estas… te duele mucho.- le pregunto hermione en un susurro. Harry al no poder hablar mucho, solo ejerció presión en la mano que tenia sujeta con ella.

OH… entiendo… no puedes hablar… no te preocupes…- le dijo ella aun con la mirada puesta en los ojos verdes, justo antes de perderse en la mirada esmeralda harry volvió a ejercer presión en su mano.

Que sucede harry… hay algo que necesites… quieres que llame al doctor.- le dijo hermione rápidamente.

No…- dijo el despacio, casi un susurro inaudible.- solo me ale...gra de que… te…encuen…tres… bien.

Si… lo estoy… harry… estoy bien…- una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.- no te preocupes… sabes que soy muy sensible con estas cosas…

Sabes… tengo tantas cosas que decirte… que solo espero que te recuperes pronto… para que vuelvas a mi lado… te extraño mucho… muchísimo… no sabes cuanto me haces falta…- le decía hermione mientras acariciaba la mano que le tenia tomada.

Pero justo cuando harry iba a decir algo el doctor entro diciendo que ya era hora de que hermione se retira porque tenían que alistarlo para la operación que se venia. Hermione se retiro del lugar, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a harry y regarle la mejor de sus sonrisas, a pesar de que aun conservaba rastros de lagrimas en su rostro.

Hablaste con el.- le pregunto remus cuando hermione se acerco a el.

Si… algo... más bien solo hable yo… ya que al estar conectado a tanta cosa… casi no podía hablar.

Así hermione se quedo hasta que a harry lo trasladaron al quirófano, luego de unas horas de intervención y harry en la sala de recuperación el medico se acerco hasta donde se encontraba hermione media dormida en el sofá.

Señorita… el joven potter ya se encuentra en la sala de recuperaciones… la operación fue todo un éxito… ahora solo queda esperar y que el recupere energías.- le dijo el doctor.

Gracias… doctor por informarme…- le dijo hermione.

Si gusta puede ir hasta su casa a comer y descasar bien… el joven potter no despertara en unas buenas horas mas.- le informa el doctor.

Lo are…necesito salir un momento.- dijo ella, luego mira a lupin y le dijo.- te molesta que salga un momento remus… tengo que ir a buscar unos documentos a mi departamento… te prometo que llegare luego.

No hermione… ve tranquila… yo me quedo aquí… y cuando tu vuelvas yo me ire a cambiar de ropa…-le respondió remus lupin.

Bien.- le dijo, le dio un beso en la mejilla en modo de despedida y salio con rumbo a los estacionamiento superiores donde tenia su moto.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Señor… la chica acaba de salir del hospital… desea que la sigamos.- informo una voz tosca por un celular.

Claro… síganla y tráiganla hasta mi… aaa idiotas… y no se les ocurra lastimarla entendieron… saben la manera mas fácil de traerla sin tener que pelear.- dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Si… mi señor… será un trabajo limpio… nadie se dará cuenta.- y acto seguido apretó el botón de cortar llamado.-

Bien goyle arranca… síguela desde la distancia… pero no la vayas a perder.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

una vez mas hermione se encontraba en su departamento… ya estaba arreglada para salir, tenia una carpeta en la mano, cuando de pronto el timbre suena, deja la carpeta en la mesita de centro y va a abrir la puerta, pensando que era luna que venia a recoger la carpeta llego y abrió sin fijarse quien estaba del otro lado.

Wuauuu luna… no tardaste nada en llegar…- pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por unas fuertes manos que atraparon su boca para que gritara.

Forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas para salir de su prisión humana… pero el hombre era demasiado grande y mas fuerte… de pronto otro hombre llego donde ella estaba y dijo.- crabbe deja ya de jugar… y afírmala bien…

La chica no deja de moverse… y no puedo golpearla… mejor inyéctala luego para se que quede quieta.

Hermione al escuchar la palabra inyecta abrió mucho los ojos t lucho con mas fuerza… pero fue demasiado tarde el otro hombre le tenia bien afirmado el brazo y la guja de la jeringa se estaba insertando en su piel.

Vio el liquido del interior adentrarse en su brazo por completo… en un abrir y cerrar los ojos ya no sentía su cuerpo y el sueño la invadió por completo… cayendo en una profunda oscuridad.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

**Aquí otro capitulo más...**

**Espero y les aya gustado… dejen algún comentario….**

**Si hay algo no entiendan háganmelo saber…**

**Nos vemos en otro más…**

**Porque el final esta cerca…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Escuadrón especial sky.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son de j.**

Les advierto que este capitulo es un poquito fuerte… no se que tanto…

Pero era necesario… no me vayan a odiar por favor…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Noveno capitulo… sumida en la oscuridad.**

Frió… sentía mucho frió… el maldito calabozo donde se encontraba estaba húmedo y oscuro, el hielo que había se le colaba hasta los huesos y el mareo que la acechaba no la dejaba ni un segundo.

Una vos llamo su atención.

Mi señor quiere verte… mujer… levántate.- le dijo la voz abriendo la puerta de su celda.

Hermione con el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo se levanto afirmándose de la muralla de la celda y a paso sigiloso se acerco a la reja donde la esperaba un hombre grande y fuerte con una mascara puesta en el rostro.

Camina.- dijo el hombre.- que no tengo tu tiempo… ni tu suerte.- le dijo empujando para que caminara mas rápido.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Como te encuentras hermano…- le dijo un joven pelirrojo.

Teniendo en cuenta de que tendré dos cicatrices más y de que no me gusta estar sin hacer nada…y amarrado aquí… bien…- dijo un pelinegro acostado en la cama, pero ya solo tenía conectado en la muñeca una sonda que conectaba al suero y uno de sus dedos una pinza que le revisaba los signos cardiacos.

Eres afortunado… la cicatriz que tienes en la frente te hace ver muy sexy…- le dijo la pelirroja de nombre ginny.- aparte las otras no te las verán… a menos de que andes desnudo por todos lados…

Vaya no lo había pensado de esa forma… creen que la cicatriz de mi torso sea también llamativa.- dijo con un poco de animo.

Lamento informarle señor potter que apenas y la notaran… los avances tecnológicos que poseemos para estos casos son muy avanzados y no dejan secuelas.- le informo una enfermera que se encontraba en la habitación.

Es una pena… hermano… yo ya te hacia llamando la atención de varias muchachas gracias a tu cicatriz de guerra.- le dijo ron sonriendo.

Al cual se le unió ginny y remus que estaban presentes en ese momento.

La enfermera salia de la habitación después de comprobar que todo estaba en orden y dejo dicho que no alteraran al paciente. Cuando ella salio una muchacha de cabellera rubia y gafas de color lila entro por la puerta llamando la atención de ron que se acerco a ella y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

Que tal mi pequeña.- le dijo ron a la recién llegada.

Bien… remus aquí esta la carpeta con la información que tenia hermione… te la traje directamente a ti.- dijo ella.

Y hermione.- pregunto harry.

No ha venido para acá.- pregunto luna.

No.- dijo remus.- ahora que lo anuncias quedo de venir ayer por la tarde y ya son 10 de la mañana.- dijo consultando su reloj de pulsera.

Es raro… cuando llegue a su apartamento… la carpeta se encontraba en la mesita de centro… el lugar estaba tal impecable… como siempre, pero no habían rastros de ella… y la cama de su habitación estaba armada… como si no hubiera dormido en ella.- dijo lo ultimo en un susurro.

Llamare a severus… haber si el sabe de alguna misión o donde puede encontrarse ella.- le dijo remus saliendo de la habitación y sacando su celular.

Como estas harry.- pregunto curiosamente luna.

Aquí… creo que del otro lado no me quieren mucho… jajaja por algo sigo dando la batalla aquí.- le dijo el en son de broma.

Ron que te sucede… te quedaste callado.- le dijo luna.

La verdad es que me extraña no saber de hermione… ella sabia perfectamente que harry esta despierto y no ha venido para acá… además le dijo a remus que vendría ayer por la tarde y ni siquiera le llamo al celular excusándose… a mi me parece extraño.

Vamos ron… deja de pensar tonterías… debe de estar por ahí o a lo mejor se quedo con draco… ya sabes es su novio.- dijo ginny. Y harry al escuchar el nombre de draco hizo una mueca rara.

Puede que tengas razón… pero con draco no esta… yo vengo del departamento en donde esta… pase la noche ahí por encargo de snape y cuando me vine ella no se había ni siquiera asomado por el lugar… es mas creo que draco no la ha visto desde el día del incidente.- dijo ron con una mano en la barbilla.

En ese momento remus entro en la habitación y se acerco a los chicos diciendo.- severus tampoco tiene noticias de ella… también llame a draco y me dijo con para allá ni se a asomado… y en cuanto a dumbledore no tiene ni la mas mínima idea… el todavía sigue tratando de sacarle información a mcgonagall con respecto a su desaparición.

Un silencio se produjo en la habitación y un presentimiento terrible cruzo por la mente de harry.

O vamos no es primera vez que desaparece y luego sale con que estaba en alguna misión secreta por hay… de seguro debe de estar con ese tipo que la persigue en el club… con ese tal riddle que según informaciones es el líder de la banda…- decía ginny para que lo demás no se preocuparan.

Puede que sea así, pero no me convence… además ese tal riddle no es de confiarse… vigila de cerca a hermione y además la mando a vivir sola… y eso me da mala espina.- dijo harry... y si esta con el o la tiene a la fuerza.- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Siguieron hablando de donde se podía encontrar hermione, sin saber que las sospechas de harry no eran del todo erradas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Todo el cuerpo le ardía como si le hubiesen enterrado miles de cuchillos por todos lados, miraba a su alrededor y la oscuridad la invadía… el pasillo era iluminado por unas cuantas velas que habían en las paredes, el hombre que la empujaba por detrás no tenia la mas mínima piedad al verla encadenada de pies y manos, si no mas bien parecía disfrutar viéndola sufrir.

Llegaron a una escalara, el piso estaba muy húmedo y sus tacones la hicieron resbalar por ella quedando de rodillas en el suelo. El hombre le dio un solo tirón del brazo colocándola de pie nuevamente y le dijo.- camina con cuidado nena… no querrás hacerte daño antes de ver al jefe.- y luego soltó una carcajada.

Siguió subiendo… sin hacerle caso a la risotada del hombre, cuando por fin llego hasta arriba bien por un ventanal que era de día… por unos rayos traviesos que se colaban por la enorme cortina que cubría el imponente ventanal.

La condujo hasta una habitación enorme y la empujo dentro, cerrando detrás de el con llave.

Hermione miro por todos lados, era una habitación enorme y lujosa, estilo antiguo con dos grandes ventanales y una enorme cama en el centro, del techo se extendían unos hermosos doseles que llegaban hasta el suelo encerrando la cama. Un enorme armario de color rosa palo se encontraba al fondo de la habitación y a su lado una mampara. De otro lado una puerta de color blanco invierno estaba entre abierta.

Dio dos paso hacia ella, cuando la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, dejando entrar a una mujer… y no cualquier mujer si no la mismísima bellatrix, esta miro a hermione y con cara de pocos amigos le se acerco a ella, ya frente a ella le dio una bofetada de antología, tanto fue la fuerza empleada que la tiro al suelo…y eso era mucho ya que ella aguantaba golpes fuertes incluso los de harry, cuando practicaban.

Tenía ganas de hacerlo desde hace un par de horas.- le dijo bellatrix.

Hermione la miro con ojos desafiantes y llenos de odio, y luego se trato de poner en pie, luego de dos intentos lo consiguió, las cadenas no la dejaban manobriar bien.

Bellatrix se acerco a ella y la empujo hacia la puerta de color blanco que había en la habitación, haciéndola entrar en ella, hermione no se sorprendió ya que se lo esperaba, era un cuarto de baño.- quítate esa ropa asquerosa y báñate.- le dijo con voz firme y tirando de ella para que se acercara a la tina, una vez que estaba allí se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación, volviendo unos segundos después con unas telas en la mano.- que esperas… además de idiota eres sorda… niña… es mejor que lo hagas por las buenas… ya que yo no soy el entupido de Teodoro y no te tratare bien… así que báñate y colócate esto.- le dijo tirándole la ropa que traía en las manos al suelo.- tienes 10 minutos.- y salio de la habitación.

10 minutos más tarde hermione estaba tratando de abrocharse un hermoso vestido de color blanco largo hasta el suelo, sin mangas y con un escote demasiado pronunciado, que dejaba ver una buena porción de piel, dos aberturas a los costados de las piernas que llegaban hasta el mismo muslo. Cuando de pronto entro bellatrix a paso firme.- vaya… mocosa… debes de sentirte honrada... que a pesar de todo mi señor… aun quiera estar contigo.- y la tiro de la mano para que se diera la vuelta para subirle el cierra del vestido.

Le tiro unos zapatos de tacón blancos y la obligo a colocárselos, una vez listo eso la agarro del brazo y la arrastro hasta afuera de la habitación. Se dio cuenta que no era de mañana si no mas bien tarde… las luces de la mansión estaban encendidas, caminaba a paso lento ya que aun conservaba las cadenas de pies y manos. Llegaron hasta una enorme puerta doble de roble antiguo y tallada con relieves hermosos y elegantes, bellatrix toco tres veces con el puño cerrado y una voz que hermione no distinguió bien le indico que entrara.

Mi señor… la mujer ya esta lista.- dijo bellatrix caminando hacia una gran mesa con hermione a la rastra.

Bien… mi querida bella… acércala a mi...- dijo un hombre que estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa rectangular.

Bellatrix tiro de hermione hasta hacerla llegar donde estaba el hombre, la habitación estaba iluminada solo por velas que pendías en antorchas de los muros, en el centro de la mesa habían dos candelabros de 5 velas cada uno junto con dos puestos perfectamente colocados, uno donde se encontraba el hombre y otro al costado de el.

Bella… puedes retirarte.- le dijo el hombre a bella una vez que esta llego a su lado con hermione.- y tu mi querida Jean… o debería de llamarte por tu verdadero nombre "hermione"... dijo el hombre dando la vuelta para que hermione lo viera, era tom riddle.

Hermione se sorprendió mucho al escuchar su nombre…pero no lo demostró.- no se de que me hablas tom.- dijo ella con voz segura y firme.

Creo que te conviene decirme a estas alturas la verdad muchachita… no tengo mucha paciencia…- le dijo tom levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a ella.

Insisto que no se de que estas hablando… y el que podría empezar a hablar eres tu… ya que no entiendo porque me has traído a la fuerza hasta aquí.- le respondió levantado la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos.

Ja… eres buena… pero ya no finjas ante mi… lo se todo… querida hermione granger.-decía mientras se colocaba detrás de ella y la tomaba de los hombros.- siéntate para que podamos hablar tranquilos… hay mucho que aclarar.- le dijo mientras la obligaba a tomar asiento.

Oh que no te sorprenda…tengo muy buenos informantes en todos lados.- le dijo mientras el mismo tomaba asiento.- se quien eres…una agente encubierta… se que haces…te filtras para sacar información de mis pequeños negocios… lo que no se… es como una muchacha que se ha destacado en todo... que es inteligente y además muy conservadora… puede llegar a bailar y arrastrarse como toda una ramera y en un lugar tan bajo… como el night club…

Si sabes tanto de mi… no tengo porque responderte.- le dijo ella tratando de levantarse.

Parece que se te olvida… querida… donde te encuentras.- le dijo mientras sacaba un revolver colt de color dorado y lo acariciaba.- no te recomiendo que te levantes… creo… que te encuentras en desventaja.- le dijo con una carcajada que helaba hasta los huesos.

Que es lo que quieres tom… si ya sabes todo de mi… sabrás también que no te diré nada… así que de una vez puedes matarme.- le dijo ella volviendo a tomar asiento lo mas serenamente que podía, ya que en las sombras del lugar habían por lo menos 10 hombres que no dudarían en dispararle si hacia algún movimiento extraño.

Precisamente es eso, lo que quiero de ti… quiero saber… como pudieron destruir mi pequeña fabrica de dinero…

Maldita sea tom… no se de que diablos hablas…

Que no sabes…- le dijo tirándole una fotografías encima de la mesa, que había extraído de un sobre que tenia al lado de el.- pues mira estas fotos… y dime ahora que no sabes de que hablo.

Hermione las tomo como pudo y la primera foto que vio fue de ella y ron… que se encontraban al lado del f-16 en la base delta, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían… como mierda había obtenido fotos así… dio vuelta para ver la otra foto y le sorprendió mas… era una donde estaba arriba del f-16 colocándose el casco y la compuerta del avión se estaba empezando a cerrar.

Te sorprende… querida…- le dijo tom arrebatándole las fotos de las manos.- sabes… los sujetos con los que apareces en las fotos… están plenamente identificados… y me llamo la atención uno en particular…- le tiro una foto en las manos y hermione la acomodo para verla… en ella salía gritándole a draco… observo a tom… y volvió a mirar la foto.

Supongo que ya sabes quien es el… verdad… umm… por si no lo sabias… es el descendiente de mi mano derecha lucius malfoy… lo que no entiendo mucho… es que haces tu con el… parecen pelearse por algo…- termino de decirle tom y le quito la foto.

Pero no te inquietes… tengo una mas… que mostrarte… y esta es la mas importante… porque si saberlo… me has llevado… al hombre que he estado buscando hace años…- le volvió a tirar una foto a las manos y hermione abrió los ojos como plato.

Harry…- Dijo ella en un susurro, mirando la foto donde salía ella y harry riéndose en un café cercano a la base de Francia.

Correcto… vez que eres inteligente… ese muchachito… es el hijo de mi peor pesadilla… james potter… es igual… no crees…pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes… lo que no sabes.- le dijo quitándole la foto otra vez de las manos.- es que este muchacho provoco que me retira del negocio por muchos años… y que su padre se quedo mi querida lily…claro yo era unos años menor que ella… y por supuesto yo era discípulo de james… el me enseño todo lo que se… pero un día… la maldita de lily me dijo que se casaría con potter y jure que me vengaría…

cuando el mocoso tenia un año de edad… me escabullí en su casa y estuve a punto de matarlo…-tomo aire para continuar hablando.- si no hubiera sido porque llego james y lily y lo defendieron a muerte lo habría logrado… aaa pero logre herirlo… la pequeña cicatriz en su frente es mi obra…- le dijo y le toco la frente.- y a james logre dejarlo fuera de combate muy pronto… pero a la que no podía hacerle daño era a lily… y la muy perra lo sabia y se aprovecho de eso… me ataco con un revolver que no se donde lo saco y me dejo medio muerto, cuando desperté… bellatrix me había sacado del hospital y estaba al cuidado de ella.

Para que me cuentas todo eso tom… parece que tuviste una infancia muy triste… pero sabes… ese no es mi problema.- le dijo hermione en seco.

Oh… querida se viene lo mas importante de esta historia… como te dije anteriormente tenia que vengarme… y hace unos años lo conseguí… lamentablemente creo que tus padres también se vieron afectados…no es así…

Maldito… fuiste tú…- le grito hermione parándose de golpe y tomándole del cuello de la camisa con las manos, de un segundo a otro un golpe en la cabeza la tiro al suelo unos metros más allá.

Una risa macabra se escucho, y unas manos en su cuello la levantaron con fuerza del suelo, le ardía la cabeza y sentía como la sangre bajaba por ella hasta llegar a su cuello.

No sabia que eran tus padres… los que acompañaban a los potter en la avioneta…- dijo tom con las manos en el cuello de ella.- no te preocupes… murieron rápidamente...

Unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y tom comenzó a reír más fuerte.- que es lo que quieres…. Dime de una maldita vez porque no me has matado aun.- le grito en la cara hermione.

Tengo que acabar con el ultimo de los potter… y tu eres mi pieza clave… que crees… que no averigua nada de ti…y de el… se perfectamente que esta enamorado de ti y que jamás te dejaría sola… vendrá a rescatarte cuando mi informante le diga que te tengo…- le dijo riéndose mas fuerte aun.

El jamás vendrá… y tú te quedaras con las ganas… así que porque no me matas de una maldita vez y….

Nada de eso… umm se que vendrá… tiene complejo de héroe igual que su padre… y luego de que vea el regalito que le mandare… no dudara en venir a rescatarte de mis garras.- una sonrisa torcida y siniestra apareció en el rostro de el.

No sabes… en donde te has metido pequeña… y no sabes cuanto me pedirás que te mate de una vez… imploraras por que te mande con tus papitos… jajaja…

Hermione vio la locura en sus ojos rojos, y un escalofrió la invadió… quería gritar… quería pelear… pero estaba totalmente congela… el terror se apodero de ella… sin saber que hacer… sin dejar de pensar en ese lunático que tenia en frente… pero lo peor era… que el quería a harry… quería acabar con el… y ella no lo podía permitir.

Lucios llévala a mi habitación y que no se escape.- le dijo tirando del cuello a hermione y haciendo caer al suelo otra vez.- y prepara todo… yo iré en un momento.

Si me señor.- respondió lucius.

Lucius levanto a hermione de un brazo y arrastrándola del cuello la saco de la habitación… llevándosela hasta la peor de las pesadillas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Aun no hay noticias de hermione.- pregunto harry desesperadamente.

No harry… pero la están buscando… no puede habérsela tragado la tierra.- le respondió ron.

Ron… desapareció hace dos días… y no saben nada… tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo malo.-le dijo harry.

Hermione es muy fuerte… sabe golpear muy bien… además es muy inteligente… estate tranquilo y recupérate… ya veras que en cualquier momento entrara por esa puerta tan sonriente como siempre…

Una enferma entro por la puerta.

Señor potter… le llego esto.- dijo y le entro un sobre, harry lo recibió y la enfermera reviso el suero que tenia puesto.- sabe señor potter… su recuperación ha sido estupenda si sigue así muy pronto saldrá de este lugar.- le informo con una media sonrisa en la cara. Para luego salir de la habitación.

Que es hermano.- pregunto un curioso ron.

No se…- y dio vuelta el sobre amarillo y lo abrió.- no tiene remitente.- y luego metió la mano y saco un CD y una nota.

Que es.- volvió a preguntar ron.

Un CD… y una nota.- respondió.

Léela…

"espero y lo disfrutes tanto como yo"

Que significa eso.- pregunto ron.

Umm no se… pero hay que averiguarlo… puedes colocarlo en el lector de CD y prender la televisión… por favor.- pidió harry a ron.

Claro.- dijo ron y luego tomo el CD de las manos de harry y lo coloco en el lector de CDS y prendió la televisión, luego pulso el botón de play y el CD comenzó a correr fue y se sentó en la silla que tenia al lado de harry.

Harry potter un muchacho que le había ganado a la muerte en varias ocasiones, inteligente y fuerte, que no se dejaba llevar por las apariencias y muy valiente… jamás se imagino lo que sus ojos verían en esa televisión… nada… absolutamente nada lo había preparado para presenciar las escenas que hay se veían…

Que…- fue lo único que alcanzo a oír de ron… para luego su vista nublarse con las imágenes que sus ojos veían…- hermione.- pronuncio en un quejido y sus ojos no se despegaron de ella, los gritos provenientes de la televisión que claramente eran de hermione lo tenían en otra dimensión, los golpes que se escuchaban lo estaban volviendo loco… pero sin duda lo que lo dejo en shock fue verla atada de pies y manos con lagrimas en los ojos, sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios y ese hombre… ese hombre con la mascara puesta tocándola… manoseándola por todos lados, moviendo su cuerpo desnudo frenéticamente … encima de ella… desnuda y golpeada… mas gritos de horror … por parte de ella… y la carcajada que lo hizo volver en si…… vio a ron dirigirse a la televisión y tirarla lejos haciendo un gran alboroto… un grito de desesperación por parte de ron… lo hizo mirar donde estaba el y lo vio en el suelo, golpeando con sus manos el aparato… la vista se le nublo… la cabeza le estallaba…los gritos de hermione resonaban en su cabeza… un mareo se hizo presente y luego oscuridad… solo oscuridad.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lo entregaste colagusano.- dijo una voz de riddle arrastrando las palabras.

Si me señor… ya esta entregado.- respondió este.

Bien… lárgate de mi presencia… miserable…

Si mi señor… como ordene mi señor.- repetía colagusano haciendo pequeñas reverencias.

Una carcajada que hiela los huesos se escucho por toda la habitación.

Muy pronto… james… tu hijo pagara todo lo que no pudiste pagar tu… sufrirá las consecuencias de tu desprecio lily… el… y su amiguita hermione sufrirán las penurias del infierno… aun que primero disfrutare bien de ella… sabes lily… esa muñequita se parece mucho a ti… tiene tus mismas ideologías e inteligencia… es muy hábil y muy hermosa… seria un preciado partido para tu hijo… lastima que como la tengo… nadie la querrá… después de todo lo que ya le e hecho y me queda por hacer.- y otra carcajada resonó nuevamente por el lugar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Primero que todo… hay que aclarar que el sufrimiento es parte de la vida… el que nunca a sufrido tampoco ha sido feliz…**

**Espero y no les haya gustado este capitulo… es muy triste… a mi no me gusto… pero era parte de esta historia y había que colocarlo…**

**Pero espero que el próximo les guste… será mejor… **

**Hasta el próximo…………**


	10. Chapter 10

**Escuadrón especial sky.**

**Como siempre… los personajes son de j.**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Décimo capitulo… Desesperación.**

Gritos… y mas gritos… sollozos ahogados… cuerdas… una mano… mas gritos… lagrimas… y sangre., Despertó de golpe con esos recuerdos aun en su cabeza, miro hacia el techo y las luces estaban encendidas… pensó que era una pesadilla… pero la voz se severus lo devolvió a la realidad.

Potter… ya era hora de que despertaras.

Que paso…- dijo el, se incorporo en cama quedando sentando… miro el lugar y se fijo que estaba en otra habitación… en esta no había una televisión en el suelo… si no mas bien que no había televisión… y así como se fijo en eso las imágenes volvieron a su mente, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo… la culpa… lo descuidado que había sido por dejarse sorprender aquel día… lo empezó a atormenta, si tan solo hubiese estado con ella… nada de lo que vio en ese video le habría pasado… lagrimas resbalaron de sus ojos…- hermione…- dijo en un susurro.

Donde estoy.- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

Te cambiaron de habitación… la otra estaba un poco indispuesta.- le contesto snape.

Y ron…

Weasley… se encuentra con lupin y dumbledore… están haciéndole pericias al CD que te llego potter…

Dos horas mas tarde hacia su entrada al hospital ronald weasley con una carpeta en la mano y unas leves ojeras en su rostro.

Un chico vestido con un jeans y tratando de colocarse una polera, se giro de un susto al sentir como se habría la puerta de su habitación, tomo una 9 mm de la mesita de noche y apunto con ella hacia la puerta.

Hey… que soy yo… baja eso quieres.- dijo un pelirrojo con las manos arriba.

Me diste un gran susto ron… se supone que estaba solo.- le informo harry.

Ya vez… aquí me tienes….- se acerco a harry y este dejo su arma en el lugar de origen y se volvió a tratar de colocar la polera, sin mucho éxito.

Podría ayudarte…. Pero me parece que debes de aprender a vestirte solito.- le soltó ron con una leve carcajada.

En vez de dártelas de chistoso… podrías decirme que traes en esa carpeta.- le dijo harry que por fin se pudo colocar una manga.

Es mejor a que estés vestido y sentado… lo que aquí dice… no creo que te guste mucho…

Harry se acerco a ron aun con una mano fuera de la polera y le arrebato el sobre de las manos, sacando un par de papeles, miro a ron y este trago saliva, volvió su mirada a los papeles que tenia en la mano y los comenzó a leer.

Ron se paseaba por la habitación de un extremo a otro, con la mirada baja y el ceño levemente fruncido.

Esto… no me aclara nada.- dijo al fin harry terminado de leer los papeles.

Si… pero es todo… lo que peritos pudo sacar por el momento del video… harry… hay una leve posibilidad de que la mujer que aparece no sea hermione.- le dijo ron mirándolo.

Puede ser… pero… ron… maldita sea… yo la vi…

Lo que se ve es una mujer harry… con características parecidas a ella… pero… si no es ella.- le dijo con aire esperanzado.

Si… no es ella… entonces quien es.- pregunto harry y un nudo en la garganta se hizo presente.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El cuerpo de una mujer de tes blanca y cabello castaño se hallaba sin vida al lado de ella, nunca pensó presenciar lo que sus ojos habían visto en esa habitación, los recuerdos la atormentaban, sentía un gran dolor en su alma pero a la vez una gran alegría de no haber estado en el caso de aquella mujer, cerro los ojos y pidió que el alma de la persona que estaba a sus pies descansara en paz, y juro que se vengaría de ese maldito retorcido por haberle hecho aquellos a esa pobre joven que no tenia nada que ver en el asunto.

De pronto una pregunta llego a su mente, porque riddle no la había atacado a ella, si la tenía a su merced, la respuesta no llego, y las interrogantes aumentaron.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Estaba paseándose de un lado a otro, su cabeza no dejaba de recordar a hermione y por lo que esta podría estar pasando. Ginny llego a su lado y le coloco una mano en su hombro.

Harry… el general dumbledore te esta esperando en su oficina… debes de ir…

Gracias ginny…- se giro para salir por la puerta y ginny le tomo de la mano.

Harry… la encontraremos… no te preocupes.- le dijo.

Es inevitable que no me preocupe… ginny… ella es…

Lo mas importante para ti… lo se… no temas decírmelo… se de hace mucho que estas enamorado de ella…- dijo con voz cansada acercándose a el.

Harry la miro y le dijo.- ginny… yo… tú y yo… tú sabes…

Lo se harry… se que por mas intentos que hagas… jamás te fijaras en mi… porque tu cuerpo y tu alma le pertenecen a ella… es solo… que… solo… quiero un beso… nada mas.- le dijo y acto seguido le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

Harry se quedo inmóvil, no sabia como reaccionar ante la confesión de la pelirroja… sabia con anterioridad de que ella sentía algo por el… pero nunca pensó que la pequeña lo tomaría por sorpresa robándole un beso.

Ginny se separo de el, dejando a un harry aun aturdido.- dumbledore te espera.- le dijo y salio con prisa de la habitación.

Pase… capitán potter… pasa… toma asiento.- le dijo dumbledore al verlo entrar en la oficina.

Señor… quería verme.- le dijo tomando asiento.

Si… harry… quería darte esto… llego a tu departamento hace unas horas… mis agentes lo trajeron de inmediato para acá.- le dijo dumbledore estirando su mano y pasándole un sobre cerrado.- necesito que la habrás aquí… puede ser importante.

Harry tomo la carta y lo miro extrañado…- no tiene remitente.- dijo por fin dándole vueltas a la carta.

Tomo un abre cartas de encima del escritorio de dumbledore y prodigio a abrir el sobre, saco la hoja del interior con mucho cuidado y la desdoblo para poder leerla.

Y bien.- pregunto dumbledore al ver que harry daba un suspiro y dejaba de leer.

Es por hermione…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A que vienes tom… a golpearme nuevamente… o solo vienes a ver como tus asquerosos seguidores tratan a tus visitas.- le dijo hermione con voz amarga.

Oh… querida… no me odies… al final todos saldremos ganando…- le dijo tom entrando en la celda.- yo tengo lo que quiero y tu también.

Wuauuu… te vas a dar un tiro.- le dijo hermione mordazmente.

No… al que se lo daré… es a tu amiguito potter… y luego tú… le harás compañía… pero sabes… antes de eso quiero verlo sufrir… implorar y revolverse de dolor…

Eso si no te mata… el primero…tom.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos con rabia.

Te he dicho que me excita que me mires así… me gusta ver el odio en tus ojos… le da mucho misterio al asunto.- se acerco a ella y la tomo de la barbilla.

Hermione… hermione… si te hubieras casado conmigo… no tendrías porque pasar por esto… lo habrías pasado muy bien… juntos… pero… no… tenias que ser una maldita encubierta…- la beso con fiereza, hermione no se quedo quieta las cadenas que la ataban tintineaban por la fuerza que ejercía ella al tratar de soltarse del agarre del hombre.- maldita perra.- dijo tom y le dio una bofetada que le dio vuelta la cara.- como te atreves a morderme… la pagaras.- y la volvió a golpearla.

Ya sabia yo… que eras un poco hombre.- dijo hermione volviendo la mirada donde estaba tom, ya que por el golpe labio la cabeza.

Tom levanto la mano para volverla a golpear pero la voz de lucius lo detuvo.

Mi señor… ya esta todo listo… desea que empecemos de una vez.- pregunto el hombre.

Si… voy en seguida.- dijo tom mirándolo, luego se volvió hacia hermione y la miro fijamente de arriba a bajo.- muy pronto vendré por ti… preciosa… y disfrutaremos un rato… ten paciencia.- le dio un golpe en el estomago que la dejo sin aliento y con eso se fue con lucius del lugar. Dejando a hermione totalmente confundida y adolorida.

Harry.-dijo en un susurro antes de caer desmayada nuevamente.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

22 horas… de ese día.- un pelinegro, desarmado, sin rastreador ni celular, se encontraba de pie en la esquina de una calle sin transito, no volaba ni una mosca, ni un alma se aparecía por el lugar.

Una camioneta negra muy lujosa se acercaba hacia donde el se encontraba a toda velocidad, deteniéndose abruptamente frente a el. Harry miro para todos lados cuando vio bajar del vehiculo a unos cuatro hombres fuertemente armados y corrieron hacia, trato de defenderse pero no pudo, eran muy fuerte y lo dejaron inconciente en pocos segundos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Despertó en la habitación de tom, o por lo menos la que decía tom que era su habitación, tenia puesto un hermoso vestido de color rojo fuego con gran escote tanto adelante como en la espalda, era largo hasta los tobillos y tenia una abertura en el lado derecho de la pierna dejándola ver por completo, aun tenia los pies y manos encadenadas y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Sentía un gran dolor en su antebrazo izquierdo, y como tenia amarrada las manos por delante se miro a ver que le producía tanto dolor, lo que vio, la dejo helada, tenía tatuada una calavera atravesada por una serpiente, su cabeza no lo creía, parpadeo varias veces y volvió a mirar, sin duda alguna ya.

Es… la marca tenebrosa.- dijo casi en un susurro.- no puede ser.- estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y mirando la marca que se sobresalto cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación de golpe, dejando ver por ella a crabbe y goyle que traían un gran bulto en brazos, lo dejaron caer en la habitación y salieron de ella cerrando con llave.

Hermione trato se soltarse de la cama, pero estaba fuertemente amarrada a ella por las manos, se coloco de pie como pudo tratando de llegar a lo que fuera que había envuelto en el suelo, un quejido y un repentino movimiento del bulto le indicaron que era una persona y que estaba viva, por lo menos hasta ese momento.

Se encuentra, bien.- dijo en voz baja y aun adolorida, pero no escucho respuesta, se aclaro la garganta y volvió a hablar.- puede salir de donde esta, no puedo ayudarle.

El bulto volvió a moverse esta vez mas fuerte, como desesperado, se veía que forcejeaba con algo, pero hermione no sabia con que, mas quejidos de parte del bulto se escucharon, y ella se asusto, retorció hacia la cama subiéndose en ella.

Agudizó mas el oído tratando de escuchar si venia alguien, sin éxito alguno, volvió su mirada a la persona que tenia en el suelo y vio que esta estaba por salir de la capucha que tenia puesta de la cintura para arriba y que no dejaba ver su rostro, miro sus pies y se fijo que eran de un hombre, estaba fuertemente amarrados, otro quejido la obligo a mirar hacia su compañero de cuarto y se dio cuenta que la capucha estaba por caer al suelo, por fin vería el rostro del pobre hombre que tenia frente a ella, se corrió hasta quedar en medio de la cama, arrodillada ya que no podía llegar mas allá por las amarras, espero paciente que cayera la capucha y cuando esta toco el suelo, sus ojos no daban cabida a lo que veía.

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos, pero no se podía mover, estaba como pegada a la cama, el hombre se volvió hacia ella y su mundo se derrumbo, todo su esfuerzo se había ido directo al tarro de la basura.

Harry.- logro decir, para después desmayarse en la cama sin saber nada mas.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Que tal… me creyeron capaz de hacerle algo así a hermione, claro que no. **

**Pero me dio pena, por la otra mujer, la del video, claro que eso no lo sabe aun nadie, excepto ella.**

**Tratare de actualizar muy pronto… aun no se cuando. Porque como habrán visto publique una nueva historia, espero y la sigan… es muy buena… y a la vez muy romántica…**

**Espero sus comentarios, recuerden… queda poquito…**

**Besitos a todos…**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**se me olvidaba....**

**Ginna para la otra no te me emociones tanto, je je je gracias por leer amiga, se que no te gusta, pero debes de poner en practica lo que aprendiste en el colegio.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Escuadrón especial sky.**

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

**Décimo primer capitulo…**** Voldemort.**

Despierta… por favor despierta… hermione… no me hagas esto… despierta por favor.- decía un asustado harry tratando de moverla como podía, ya que tenia las manos atadas por delante.

La mujer abrió lentamente los ojos, viendo una silueta un poco borrosa, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se corrió hacia atrás como si hubiera visto un fantasma, parpadeo varias veces y se lanzo en brazos del hombre que tenia en frente.

Harry… eres tu… no puedo creerlo.- dijo con un hilo de voz para luego soltarlo de repente y exclamar lo mas fuerte que pudo.- que haces aquí, como te atraparon, harry tu no debes de estar aquí, no debes, tienes que escapar…

Tranquila… mione, estoy bien… vine a ayudarte, no te preocupes.- le decía para tranquilizarla.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver en el umbral a un hombre alto vestido de negro.- vaya… vaya… la parejita se ha vuelto a reunir… que conmovedor…- dijo el hombre con sarcasmo.

Quien eres.- pregunto harry.

Veo que no me recuerdas… claro… eras muy pequeño… para hacerlo… potter.- dijo tom.

No se de que hablas… y mucho menos te conozco.- le grito harry.

Me llamo tom riddle.- dijo el hombre.- pero en los negocios me conocen más como "lord voldemort".

Y a mí que me interesa.- le dijo harry altaneramente.

Debería de interesarte mi nombre…

No lo creo… si no te conozco es porque no eres muy importante.- le dijo harry.

Tom se enojo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, porque si de algo se había encargado el era de que voldemort fuera conocido por todos, inclusive por los policías.

Harry medio sonrió y miro a hermione, ella entendió que lo que el quería era hacer que voldemort se enojara con el para que así cometiera algún error.

Eres igual de altanero que tu padre.- le dijo tom tocándose el puño.- igual de entupido también.

Que tienes que ver tu con mi padre.- pregunto harry.

Tom lo miro y camino hasta hermione que estaba del otro lado de la cama.

Mi mujer te dirá lo que necesitas saber.- le dijo tomando a hermione del brazo. Esta dejo salir un leve grito ya que justo la tomo donde le habían tatuado la calavera y aun tenia resentida la piel.

Que quieres decir con que tu mujer.- le pregunto harry.

A ella… oh… es que no lo sabes… bueno te lo diré…- dijo acercando a hermione hasta su cuerpo para luego dejar una mano en la cintura de ella, y ella no se pudo mover, las amarras lo impedían.- esta exquisita mujer.- dijo colocando su cara en el cuello de ella.- es mía… mi mujer… acaso no te quedo claro… con lo que te envié…

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y miro a harry a los ojos… era tanta su conexión que no necesito palabras para entender de que lo que tom decía era mentira.

Puede ser…- dijo con toda calma.- pero no entiendo que tiene que ver lo que ella es para ti... con mis padres…

En realidad no mucho… solo quiero que mi mujer te cuente lo de tus padres.- dijo tom agarrando a hermione por el cuello y haciendo una leve presión.- verdad mi amor… cuéntale a potter todo lo que yo te conté.

Hermione al sentir que le faltaba el aire asintió levemente con la cabeza y tom libero un poco su apriete. Pero ella no hablo, fue entonces que tom volvió a dirigirle la palabra a harry.

Le contó lo mismo que le había dicho a hermione, de cómo había estado enamorado de su madre, de cómo odiaba a su padre, del porque el tenia esa extraña cicatriz en la frente y por ultimo la muerte de sus padres y de los de hermione.

Harry no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y si no hubiese sido porque estaba amarrado de pies y manos se habría abalanzado sobre ton y lo habría matado a golpes. Sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados al igual que su mandíbula.

Cuando tom termino de relatar harry tenía los ojos inyectados de odio y miraba a tom con fuerza y desprecio.

Eres un asqueroso asesino, maldito narcotraficante…- le dijo harry con la mandíbula aun apretada.

Sabia… que te gustaría la historia… pero eso no es todo… aun no saben mas partes de esta historia…- miro a hermione y luego a harry.- al parecer nunca se preguntaron porque encontraron a la entupida de minerva.- volvió a mirar a hermione y vio que ella no tenia idea de lo que hablaba, entonces continuo hablando.

Les contare… creo que ella es mas inteligente que en anciano de dumbledore.- o potter no me mires así… conozco a dumbledore era el maestro de tu padre… por el conocí a mcgonagall, quien le enseño todo sobre aviones…- creo que eso no lo sabias verdad.- le dijo a harry, este ni siquiera se movió y riddle continuo hablando.- ella le tenia mucho aprecio a tu madre potter de hecho la quería como si fuera su propia hija… y cuando yo trate de impedir su boda con tu padre ella evito que yo llegara hasta donde ella… entupida… firmo su sentencia de muerte.

Pero al final decidí que no moriría después de todo… fue una gran piloto y me serviría…- imagínense mi sorpresa cuando descubrí la verdadera identidad de Jean… mejor conocida como hermione… miembro del trío dorado y del famoso escuadrón especial sky y que esta fue aprendiz de minerva… mis hombres la encontraron sola en su casa, el viejo dumbledore se olvido de ella, como se olvida de todos los que ya no le sirven… bueno… después de unos cuantos minutos de conversación civilizada bella logro traérmela hasta aquí… y gracias a mis productos la hicimos adicta, costo mucho… la muy vieja no se dejaba… pero al final sucumbió como lo hacen todos… luego de un tiempo era mi esclava y la tenia vigilando la base en el desierto… es increíble lo que la gente puede hacer por un poco de placer…

Potter no me mires así… no la mate… aunque debo decir que tú... casi la matas.- dijo apretando a hermione y asiendo que ella emitiera un leve gemido.

Pero ya basta de habladurías… ya sabes lo que tienes que saber… pero lo que no sabes… es de la manera en como vas a morir…- dijo y luego se largo a reír.

Y que te hace pensar que me vas a matar.- le dijo harry.

Solo… el hecho de que estas aquí… y que no te puedes escapar… pero no te preocupes… será de la manera más lenta… y más dolorosa… pero antes… deberás de presenciar lo que le haré a tu amada…

Ni se te ocurra tocarla.- le dijo harry al ver como riddle acariciaba la cintura de hermione.

Vez… yo te dije que estaba enamorado de ti.- le dijo tom a hermione.- así como también sabia de que vendría… no aguanto la curiosidad de saber si la mujer del video eras tu.-Al ver la cara de interrogación de harry añadió.- la mujer del video no era esta preciosura… pero se le parecía… hubieses visto como goce haciéndole lo que hice…

Maldito asqueroso.- grito harry tratándose de zafarse de las amarras.

No lo intentes potter… no puedes salirte… estas a mi entera disposición...- al cabo de unos segundos riddle grito el nombre de lucius y este entro en la habitación.

Dale una buena bienvenida al señor potter…- le dijo.- y luego tráelo bien amarrado… para que presencie la consumación de nuestro amor.- dijo mirando a hermione. Esta se horrorizo pero no dijo nada, ya que asustaría mas a harry y este podía cometer alguna locura.

Harry al escuchar lo que dijo ton trato con mas fuerza de soltarse, sin éxito alguno, lucius llego a su lado y con ayuda de zabini que había llegado detrás de el lo sacaron de la habitación.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Todo un ejercito se disponía a salir de la base… solo esperaban ordenes de su superior, habían muchos f-16 listos para despegar, así como también muchos vehículos repletos de hombres fuertemente armados.

Señor tenemos las coordinas… solo es cuestión de esperar sus ordenes.- dijo la voz de una joven pelirroja.

Bien… - dijo la voz de hombre maduro.

20 minutos mas tarde despego de la base un f-16 piloteado por el teniente ronald weasley.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Si en algún momento hermione se preguntaba porque riddle no le había hecho nada aparte de golpearla, ahora sus dudas estaban completamente respondidas, ese maldito loco había llevado a harry a una trampa, y si no se equivocaba ahora si que ella no se salvaría de lo que fuera a hacerle ese desequilibrado mental.

Estaba en silencio en la habitación, riddle no decía nada y ella no se atrevía ni amoverse de pronto alguien abrió la puerta, era bellatrix diciendo que el prisionero estaba listo.

Tom la empujo hacia la puerta y la obligo a salir, recorrieron un pequeño pasillo que los llevo hasta una gran puerta negra, bellatrix abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a tom arrastrando a hermione prácticamente.

Una vez dentro los ojos de hermione se abrieron de par en par, harry estaba amarrado de las cuatros extremidades del techo y del suelo respectivamente, tenia la cabeza gacha y estaba sin sus anteojos.

Ven hermione… disfruta del espectáculo.- dijo tom, y la amarro a un poste que había en un costado del salón, pocas antorchas iluminaban el lugar, así que hermione no podía ver si habían mas cosas en la habitación.

Tom tomo un látigo con su mano derecha y se puso a una distancia prudente de harry, lo miro y dijo.- veremos cuanto aguante tienes… sabremos que tan bien te han entrenado capitán potter.- y le lanzo un latigazo que le dio directo en la espalda.

No.- grito hermione removiéndose para tratarse de soltar, pero tom dio otro golpe y harry ni siquiera gritaba, solo se limitaba a apretar la mandíbula para que no saliera ningún signo de dolor por su boca.

Pero a pesar de las suplicas de hermione, tom no se detenía, otro latigazo resonó por el lugar, la piel de su espalda comenzó a abrirse por los golpes y dejo escapar hilillos de sangre.

Por favor tom… detente… - decía hermione llorando.- déjalo ya…

No me digas mas tom… desde ahora para ti soy lord voldemort.- le dijo el mirándola.

Detente… por favor…- volvió a hablar ella cuando otro latigazo dio de golpe en la espalda de harry.

Porque debería de detenerme… preciosa.- le dijo.

Detente.- le dijo cayendo al suelo… porque ya sentía tanto dolor en su alma al ver a harry que sus piernas no la sostuvieron mas.- detento y yo… yo puedo hacer lo que tu quieras…

Y que te hace pensar que me interesa tu propuesta…

Porque puedo hacer lo que me pidas…- le dijo con ojos suplicantes.

Estas enamorada de potter… solo así me explico que estés en ese estado.- le dijo tom acercándose a ella.

No.- dijo ella.- es la… única familia que me queda…

No me mientas… no soy entupido.- le dijo y le dio una bofetada, que hizo que ella diera vuelta la cara... se que lo amas… lo se desde que entramos aquí… por la forma en que lo miras y lo defiendes…

Te equivocas…- pero un puñetazo en la cara de parte de tom le impidió hablar más.

No me corrijas… se lo que veo…- le dijo con un tono neurótico.- pero dejemos de hablar de tu amorcito… estas segura de que harías cualquier cosa por que lo deje tranquilo…

Si… cualquier cosa…- respondió hermione como pudo ya que tenía el labio roto por el golpe. Sin saber que esa respuesta seria el inicio de una tortura para su mente y su cuerpo.

Tom al escuchar esa respuesta se tiro encima de ella, fieramente y sin ninguna contemplación si la lastimaba o no.

Harry abrió un ojo como pudo y su corazón se quebró en dos al ver la escena que tenia enfrente.

Hermione cerró los ojos, al sentir el cuerpo de tom encima de ella. No le importaba lo que ese lunático le podía hacer, lo único que le importaba es que dejara de golpear a harry y si con eso tenia que entregarse por las buenas a tom, lo haría feliz las veces que fuese necesario, porque estaba segura de que el daría todo por ella, si ella estuviera en peligro.

Tom estaba consiguiendo todo lo que quería, por fin tenia en sus manos al entupido de potter y como disfrute personal tenia a la exquisita hermione para el solo, se relamió los labios con fervor, y le recorría el cuerpo con sus manos con urgencia.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Señor… localización lista… espero ordenes.- dijo ron piloteando su f-16.

Permiso para atacar a discreción.- dijo la voz inconfundible del general dumbledore por el auricular.

Entendido… señor…- y corto la comunicación.- bien… escuadrón ya escucharon… fuego a discreción.- y con eso ron bajo mas su nave logrando ver una imponente mansión no muy lejos de el.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

De pronto un leve temblor lo hizo dejar lo que estaba haciendo, pero no volvió a escuchar nada y siguió manoseando a hermione por encima de la ropa, tomo un trozo de la tela que caía por sus piernas y la rompió hasta que dejo al descubierto todo el muslo de la chica, lo siguió tocando y apretando con fuerza, gasta que otro temblor lo volvió a distraer.

Pero que demonios.- alcanzo a decir tom, antes de que una explosión volviera hacer temblar el lugar.

Harry sonrió por lo bajo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.- ya era hora.- pensó el.

Más explosiones, más temblores y fuego se empezó a ver por toda la mansión riddle, los mortifagos que estaban allí corrían hasta llegar al subterráneo y gritaban.- nos atacan… todos a sus puestos…

Tom se incorporo de su lugar y miro a hermione… volveré de inmediato… veré que demonios están haciendo estos inútiles.- y con eso se alejo hacia la puerta con paso firme.

Harry.- logro decir hermione.- harry… despierta por favor… harry…

Estoy bien… hermione… se necesita mas que eso… para acabar conmigo…- dijo el.

Harry… debes de tratar de soltarte… tienes que salir de aquí.- decía mientras trataba de ponerse e pie, pero le era muy difícil ya que tom la había dejado bien amarrada.- harry…

Otra explosión resonó en el lugar.

No te preocupes hermione… vienen por nosotros.- dijo el pelinegro…

Pero como…- dijo ella arrastrándose por el suelo para llegar a una mesa que tenia unos hierros encima.

Debes de tratar de soltarte.- le dijo harry sin dejar que ella continuara con lo que le iba a decir.- y tienes que salir de aquí…

No sin ti...- dijo ella que había logrado tomar el hierro con sus manos atadas y lo estiro para tratar e alcanzar las llaves que torpemente tom había dejado caer al suelo cuando se lanzo encima de ella.

Después de varios intentos erróneos logro arrastrar las llaves hasta ella, las tenia entre sus manos se volvió a sentar en el suelo, porque el dolor de las piernas la estaba matando y justo cuando se disponía a abrir el cerrojo la puerta se abrió.

Maldito potter… como diablos hiciste que te localizaran.- dijo tom acercándose a el.

De que diablos hablas riddle… si tus mismos mortifagos me revisaron antes de traerme aquí.- respondió harry.

Tom le dio una patada en el estomago y harry escupió un poco de sangre por la boca.- ya no me interesas potter… muy pronto este lugar y tu explotaran y no quedaran recuerdos de ti, se acerco a hermione y la tomo del brazo obligándola a levantarse.

De pie… nos vamos…- le dijo.

Suéltame… maldito asqueroso.- le decía mientras trataba inútilmente de soltarse de su agarre.

Quédate quieta… perra.- y le dio un golpe de esos que te quitan el aliento. Hermione se quedo quieta y cuando tom la soltó, corrió lo mas deprisa donde harry.

Tom la tomo de la cintura y la saco de su lado, sin darse cuenta de que ella le había dejado en las manos a harry las llaves de las cadenas.

Nos vemos en el infierno potter, y despídete de tu amorcito… porque ella es mía.- le dijo y golpeó a hermione en la cabeza, esta por el golpe cayo desmayada en los brazos de el, y sin mas se alejo del lugar con hermione en brazos.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

**Como siempre aclarando los personajes son de JK**** R**

**Espero y este capitulo sea de su agrado…**

**Se viene lo bueno… **

**Gracias a todos los que leen y muchas más gracias a todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y me dejan su comentario.**

**Para mi es muy rico saber de que les gusta la historia.**

**Nos vemos pronto… espero poder subir el próximo capitulo muy luego.**

**Besos…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Escuadrón especial Sky.**

**Como siempre aclaro… los personajes no me pertenecen… son de total autoría rowling.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Décimo segundo capitulo… Batalla ****en el cielo.**

Demonios.- dijo harry al no poder abrir la cerradura con sus manos atadas.- rápido… rápido.- se decía.- no tengo mucho tiempo… ese desquiciado se la llevo a quien sabe donde.- luego de varios intentos, por lo menos una decena de ellos, logro dar con el orificio de la cerradura, ahora solo habían 4 llaves en el llavero, el problema seria atinarle cual era la que abría la de él.

Por suerte le atino a la segunda, se soltó de golpe y cayo al suelo como un costal de papas al tener también los pies encadenados.

Auch.- se escucho de sus labios, por el golpe recibido, y se enfoco directamente en sus pies, una vez suelto se incorporo dándose cuenta de que la sangre le corría por la espalda, tomo unas espadas y un revolver de la pared de la habitación y con mucha cautela reviso si este tenia municiones, para su mala suerte no tenia, entonces empezó a buscar por todos lados.

Luego de unos minutos de búsqueda encontró lo que buscaba una caja llena de municiones para el arma, se guardo toda la caja en el bolsillo y cargo el arma con ellas.

Un nuevo temblor lo hizo tambalearse, miro hacia la puerta y no vio a nadie entonces tomo aire y se dispuso a salir por ella tras del lunático de tom y su amada hermione.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mi señor… nos atacan.- dijo lucius acercando a voldemort.

Crees que no lo se… idiota… prepara a todos lo mortifagos… y que contra-ataquen inmediatamente.- le ordeno el.

Como diga… mi señor...- respondió el rubio platinado.

Lucius… donde esta bellatrix.- pregunto tom.

En el frente mi señor… llevo a sus hombres a defender la mansión…

Bien… prepara mi avión… debe de salir de aquí… con mi mujer…- dijo abrazando mas a una hermione inconsciente.

Como ordene…- y con esa ultima orden lucius se dirigió escaleras abajo para ir a preparan el avión de su señor.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Líder de escuadrón… a base… necesito coordinas de mi capitán.- dijo ronald weasley.

Aquí base… líder de escuadrón… el capitán potter de encuentra en el ala derecha de la mansión, por lo menos a unos 4 metros bajo tierra… cambio.- dijo ginny weasley.

Entendido… base… cambio y fuera…- ron giro su avión y miro a todo su escuadrón como peleaba en el cielo.- sirius… harry esta en el ala derecha… cuidado con los misiles…- dijo el.

Entendido… teniente... tratare de alejarme del lugar.- respondió sirius.- bien harry… ojale y estés bien… porque tu padre nunca me perdonara por haberte dejado hacer esta locura…si te llega a pasar algo… yo mismo te revivo para volverte a matar.- dijo para si mismo mientras tomaba dirección contraria y seguía atacando unos cuantos aviones enemigos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

El capitán del famoso escuadrón especial sky corría y mataba por toda la mansión riddle, nadie que se atravesaba en su camino, lo contaba, estaba como poseído de energía, y no era para menos si el amor de tu vida estaba en manos de un psicópata.

Mato a cuanto mortifago se le atravesó, corría y corría hasta que llego a la plataforma de lanzamiento de los aviones, corrió mas al ver que el maldito de riddle llevaba en brazos a una inconciente hermione y subía en el f-16 que estaba en la plataforma.

Había logrado avanzar un poco y vio que tom colocaba a hermione en el asiento trasero del avión y el se acomodaba en el delantero, corrió mas rápido, al ver que la escotilla estaba bajando.

Pero por mas que corrió, no alcanzo a llegar ya que el avión prendió los motores y se coloco en posición correcta para despegar, el aire que salio del avión no lo dejo seguir avanzando y cayo al suelo tapándose la cara, cuando por fin dejo de sentir el sonido retumbante de las turbinas saco sus manos de la cara y miro el lugar donde segundos antes estaba el avión de riddle y que este se alejaba a toda velocidad en el horizonte.

Golpe el suelo con sus manos en forma de puño, y una lágrima amenazaba con resbalarse de sus ojos, cuando el sonido fuerte de un avión aproximarse lo hicieron levantar la cabeza hacia el cielo.

Era el f-16 del capitán malfoy el que se había aparcado en la plataforma, sin parar el motor draco abrió la escotilla y de un solo salto se tiro al suelo.

Harry se puso de pie al ver bajar a malfoy del avión y camino como pudo hacia el.

Draco se quito el casco y al llegar de frente a harry se lo tendió.

Date prisa.- le dijo.

Harry, lo miro bien a los ojos y estiro su mano hacia el casco.

Que esperas potter… alcanza a ese maniático y dale su merecido… tu eres el único que puede lograrlo.- le dijo malfoy.

Si… pero como llegaste hasta aquí.- pregunto el ojiverde.

La pelirroja me dijo donde encontrarte…

Tiene a hermione en su poder.- dijo harry con un nudo en la garganta.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y bajo la mirada… y de repente y sin previo aviso le soltó un puñetazo a harry en plena cara que lo tiro al suelo.

Eso es por dejar que se la llevara.- le dijo y luego lo ayudo a levantarse.

Y eso.- pregunto harry cuando lo estaba ayudando a ponerse de pie.

Es para que vayas por el… y traigas a hermione.

Hermione.- pregunto harry.

Draco no le contesto, solamente saco su arma y apunto con ella a un mortifago que vio a unos metros.

Esperas una invitación potter… o esperas que te cargue y te subo yo mismo al avión.- le dijo draco con sorna.

Harry negó con la cabeza y camino al f-16, como pudo subió en el y cerro la escotilla, colocándose luego en posición para despegar de tierra y salir a buscar a su amada castaña.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tom volaba el avión a toda prisa, sin percatarse de que cierta castaña detrás de el estaba removiéndose incomoda en el asiento, pero aun sin despertar.

De pronto su radar le indico que lo seguían.

Mierda.- dijo el y volvió a mirar su radar era solo uno, así que seria fácil.- pensó el. Sin saber de quien se trataba.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ron… puedes escucharme.- decía harry por el auricular de su radio.

Harry…. Eres tú… pero como…- dijo un aturdido ron.

Eso ya no importa ron… voy detrás de riddle… así que te encargo la mansión… no dejes nada…

Como ordene mi capitán.- dijo ron…- y hermione…

Voy por ella.- dijo harry y la señal se perdió.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tom riddle o mas bien lord voldemort como al le gustaba que le llamasen escapaba como podía del veloz avión que lo venia persiguiendo, hizo unas cuantas piruetas en el aire y subió mas para camuflarse con las nubes.

El capitán potter mas conocido como harry lo seguía a unos buenos metros de distancia y sonrió al ver la desesperación de voldemort, al tratar de camuflarse metiéndose a unas nubes, si no hubiese sido que llevaba a hermione ya habría acabado con el con un solo misil. Pero no… el muy cobarde se arranco con ella y así el tenia pocas posibilidades, solo le quedaba seguirlo y hacer que bajara a tierra, cosa que le parecía imposible de momento.

Unas vueltas medias raras que dio voldemort hicieron que hermione golpeara con su cabeza la escotilla ya que ella no tenía puesto un casco de seguridad, haciéndola quejarse de dolor, y despertándola previamente.

Que bueno que ya despiertas mi amor.- le dijo tom al ver que ella había abierto los ojos.

Donde estoy.- fue lo primero que dijo la castaña, para luego llevarse las manos a la frente y darse cuenta que tenia un poco de sangre.

Vamos directo a nuestra luna de miel… deja que me deshaga de una molestia que nos persigue.- le informo tom.

Persiguen… de que hablas tom.- y se asomo un poco por el hombro de él y se fijo en el radar. Efectivamente un puntito que indicaba que un objeto a gran velocidad los seguía.

Harry.- dijo en un susurro cuando apoyo su cuerpo en el respaldo del asiento.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Harry ya se estaba cansando de tanto seguir a riddle por todos lados y cuando vio que este estaba entrando en espacio oceánico cambio la sintonía de la radio para ver si se topaba con la de riddle. Por suerte la encontró.

Que tal riddle… te habla el capitán potter del escuadrón especial sky… supongo que me recuerdas.- le dijo harry.

Tom al escuchar la voz de harry dio un pequeño saltito del susto… y se acomodo su auricular para poder hablar bien…

Por supuesto que te recuerdo potter, no deberías de estar… umm… muerto ya.- le dijo

Creo que aun no es mi hora… tengo un asunto pendiente…- le dijo harry ya a pocos metros de distancia de riddle.

Sabes… potter… ya me has cansado… así que prepárate para morir… porque esta vez no quedara nada de ti.- dijo riddle y descendió un poco el avión para poder girar y encarar a harry.

Y así se dio comienzo a una batalla aérea de grandes proporciones, las balas y los misiles decoraban todo el espacio aéreo sin darle a su oponente, harry subía y bajaba tratando de esquivar los misiles y tom hacia varias piruetas tratando de hacer lo mismo, la tarea no era fácil, ya que ambos eran grandes pilotos.

Te han entrenado bien potter… se me esta complicando un poco la tarea de matarte.- dijo tom.

Lo mismo digo riddle…

Pero creo que ya es hora de pelear de verdad… dejemos de jugar potter y ándate despidiendo de esta vida…

Lo que tú digas riddle…- dijo él con media sonrisa en la cara.

Entonces todo ocurrió como en cámara lenta… los misiles iban y venían por doquier descendieron tanto que rozaban el agua del océano y esta se elevaba en grandes olas al pasar.

Harry perseguía a riddle y de un momento a otro los roles cambiaban todo sucedía rápido y para los ojos de hermione todo era muy lento.

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió como podía ayudar a harry. Miro sus manos que aun estaban atadas con las cadenas y su cara dibujo una tímida sonrisa…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En la mansión riddle, draco tenia a varios mortifagos amarrados y amordazados, estos al darse cuenta de que no tenían escapatoria decidieron entregarse como cobardes, entre ellos bleise zabini.

Base… aquí el capitán malfoy… el sector norte esta despejado… solicito apoyo.- dijo este por la radio que tenía en la mano.

Entendido capitán malfoy… mandare al teniente weasley a su encuentro.- le informo luna.

Bien.- dijo este con una mueca.

Mientras en el aire sirius derrotaba al último bombardero que había en el cielo, que no era ni más ni menos que el que piloteaba bellatrix lestrange. (Mi venganza por sirius).

Ron... tienes la posición de harry.- pregunto sirius.

Luego de un rato de silencio la voz de ron se hizo presente.- no… salio de mis coordenadas… habrá que pedir indicación para ubicarlo por el GPS que tiene en el cuerpo.- dijo ron.

Bien… llamara a dumbledore para pedirle las coordinas e ir a apoyarlo… cambio y fuera ron.- dijo sirius.

Cambio y fuera… sirius.- contesto ron.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hermione respiro muy profundo y soltó el aire de improviso, tom estaba demasiado ocupado como para darse cuenta de lo que planeaba ella, sin previo aviso hermione coloco sus manos atadas pasándolas por el cuello de riddle para posteriormente empezar a estrangularlo.

Tom perdió unos segundos el control del avión asiendo que harry le diera en una parte del ala derecha.

Hermione colocaba toda su fuerza en tratar de abocarlo lo que mas podía, pero tom no se lo ponía muy fácil ya que comenzó a mover el avión para hacer que hermione se tambaleara, pero la chica no soltó su agarre.

Que haces mi amor.- dijo como pudo tom.- si me matas… moriremos los dos…

No me interesa morir ahora… sabes que no le tengo miedo a la muerte mi querido tom…- respondió hermione.

Ni siquiera si dejaras a tu querido harry… aquí solo… en este mundo…- hablo tom logrando estabilizar en avión.

Harry por su parte miraba desde el avión como el de tom daba varias piruetas y se tambaleaba, también se asusto cuando por un giro inesperado de el una bala lo impacto, pero mas se impacto cuando logro darle alcance y colocarse arriba de el para posteriormente mirar hacia abajo y ver a hermione forcejeando con tom.

Se va a matar.- susurro harry, sin saber que hacer, miraba la escena y lo único que se le ocurrió fue llamarla.

Hermione… se que puedes escucharme… deja eso o lograras matarlo y de pasadita a ti…- como era de esperar hermione escucho pero no le hizo caso y siguió forcejeando con tom.

Sabes querida.- le dijo el.- no vales la pena.- y sin aviso le dio un codazo hacia atrás logrando impactarla en la nariz, y con una de sus manos retiro las de hermione hacia atrás y así se deshizo del agarre de ella, ella se llevo las manos por instinto hacia la nariz y comprobó que tenia sangre y miro a tom.

El la miro de reojo y solo dijo.- adiós querida.- para acto seguido presionar el botón "ejectar." Y abrir la escotilla lanzando a hermione fuera del avión.

Harry miro horrorizado la escena sin saber ni poder hacer nada, solo logro descender un poco el avión para ver que hermione caía limpiamente al océano pero, se habría golpeado en la caída, estaría herida por culpa de tom, estará bien con el golpe del agua… todas esas preguntas pasaban por su mente sin darse cuenta de que tom retomaba posición y se disponía a atacarlo.

Bien harry potter… ahora solo seremos tú y yo…- dijo tom por la radio.

Entonces prepárate para tu fin riddle… porque ahora nadie te salva.- dijo harry y se lanzo contra él.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hermione solo pudo atinar a tomar aire y aferrarse al asiento cuando sintió el golpe debajo de ella del agua, cerro los ojos instintivamente y cayo en la oscuridad, cuando sintió que le faltaba el oxigeno abrió los ojos y comprobó de que estaba viva, y comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie cosa que no le resulto muy fácil por el vestido que aun tenia puesto.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lucharon como los grandes pilotos que eran, pero la pelea tenia que llegar a su fin de un momento a otro.

Harry potter y tom riddle estaban a unos metros de distancia uno frente al otro, y gran velocidad se dirigían a atacar, solo el mas rápido y con mejores reflejos sobreviviría a ese ataque frontal, rápido muy rápido se iban acercando cada uno con sin municiones solo un misil tenia harry y tom estaba en las mismas (que suspenso) el que dispara primero y sin errar ganaría.

Harry frunció el entrecejo y fijo bien su vista en su contrincante, faltaban pocos metros, ya estaban casi por llegar, los misiles se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, pero el movimiento abrupto de uno de los dos, distrajo al otro haciendo que el misil le diera de frente y explotara en el aire.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hermione a lo lejos diviso una explosión pero el agua salada que se colaba en sus ojos no la dejaban ver bien, solo pudo ponerse a rogar de que el de la explosión no fuera harry… su harry.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Me he tardado un siglo en subir este capitulo… en verdad lo siento…**

**Recién me cambiaron el horario de trabajo y ahora si que no tengo mucho tiempo… pido mil disculpas por la demora…**

**Espero y haya sido de su agrado el final de la batalla…**

**Mi imaginación no me dio para más.**

**Solo queda un último capitulo… pero si a alguien le gustara que lo alargara un poquito me lo dice nada más y veo que puedo hacer…**

**Solo me queda darle las infinitas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado en esta historia y que sigan apoyándome en la otra que tengo ji ji ji ji…**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Escuadrón especial sky.**

**:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

**Décimo tercer capitulo…**** Di que sí.**

Después de la explosión lo único que se pudo ver que pedazos de fierro y metal caer al agua, mientras que el otro avión se incendiaba, aun no se sabia cual fue el que exploto y cual era el que se incendiaba.

Hermione por más que trataba de nadar hasta el sitio del suceso, ya no tenia fuerzas sus manos ya no le respondió y su respiración era muy agitada, solo le quedaban fuerzas para tratar de mantenerse a flote y tratar de aguantar lo que mas podía, esperando por ayuda.

El avión que se incendiaba cayo de bruces al agua y hermione miro con impotencia como este se hundía en el enorme océano. Espero varios minutos que para ella fueron como horas, sin que pasara nada, ya sus fuerzas se agotaron y la angustia comenzó a hacerse presente, no pudo mas y trato de nadar llorando amargamente, las piernas ya no le respondían, el oxigeno se hizo escaso y la oscuridad comenzó a llegarle de improviso, lo ultimo que vio antes de dejarse caer al mundo de inconciencia y al fondo del mar, fue algo que se movía en el agua con dirección hacia ella.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

El piloto del avión que se incendiaba justo antes de caer al mar presiono su botón de "ejectar" y salio disparado por el aire, para caer de bruces al mar por la poco distancia que estaba de este.

Cuando por fin pudo salir a floto liberándose de su paracaídas y tomar una gran bocanada de aire en lo primero que pensó fue en hermione y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

Pero lo único que veía eran escombros del avión de su enemigo, sonrió satisfecho por su logro y pensó que nunca más ese infeliz volvería a molestarlo. Una punzada en el pecho lo devolvió a la realidad en el mar y comenzó a nadar en dirección donde creyó a ver visto a hermione por última vez.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Señor… la señal de capitán potter se a perdido mar adentro… no logro hacer contacto con su GPS.- dijo ginny weasley.

Bien… de el aviso al teniente weasley y déle las ultimar coordenadas en donde se perdió la señal del capitán potter.- dijo albus dumbledore.

Si… señor.- respondió ella…- aquí base… llamando al teniente ronald weasley… teniente me escucha.

Fuerte y claro… subteniente weasley…- respondió ron.

Tengo las ultimas coordenadas del capitán potter… el general dumbledore dio la orden para ir a su encuentro y que lo busques por los alrededores… ya que se perdió la señal en ese punto…- informo ella.

Entendido ginny… vamos para allá.-dijo y dirigió todo el escuadrón que le quedaba en pie hacia en punto donde se encontraría harry, en medio del océano.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Hermione solo sintió un gran tirón y alguien que la agarraba firmemente de la cintura, el aire le faltaba y sentía como sus pulmones se llenaban del líquido salado que entraba por su boca y nariz.

Vio luz en el cielo al tratar de abrir los ojos pero los volvió a cerrar, no tenia fuerzas ni para eso, sintió una opresión en el pecho y que alguien trataba de botarle el agua desde atrás haciendo presión en ese lugar, escupió mucho agua por la boca y comenzó a toser desesperada, trago aire por primera vez en mucho rato y sintió un fuerte dolor en sus pulmones o eso creía ella, volvió a tomar una gran bocanada de aire sin abrir los ojos y sintió unos fuertes brazos que la abrazaban, se sentía tan bien estar así, que solo siguió tratando de respirar sin pensar en quien la tenia sujeta.

Por favor hermione… respira… no me hagas esto… ahora… ahora que ya acabo todo…- decía un asustado harry potter.

Pero ella parecía no reaccionar, con suerte respiraba y estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, harry la sujetaba como podía ya que tenía que mantener a flote a los dos.

Paso angustiosos momentos haciéndola reaccionar hasta que por fin ella abrió los ojos.

Harry.- dijo en un susurro, y el mencionado la abrazo más.

Estarás bien… hermione… solo no te sueltes de mi… no cierres los ojos… por favor.- dijo el al ver que hermione volvía a cerrarlos.

No estoy muerta.- pregunto ella, volviéndolos a abrir.

No cariño… no lo estas…

Justo en ese momento por sus cabezas pasaban tres aviones, uno de ellos piloteado por ronald weasley, el otro por sirius black, mientras que el último era piloteado por remus lupin.

Creo ya han llegado por nosotros.- le dijo harry al oído.

Y ella miro hacia el cielo y sonrió. Se abrazo mas a él, y él la apretó como si la vida dependiera de su cintura.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Harry y hermione se encontraban ya recuperados de todo el incidente habían pasado ya varias semanas de eso, el tenia unos cuantos puntos aun en la frente y ella un brazo en cabestrillo, pero estaban bien, la guerra contra lord voldemort había terminado y aunque las bajas fueron muchas la recompensa lo fue mas.

Estaban de pie en el portaviones "ESMERAD", con su uniforme de un color blanco impecable, miraban el horizonte y el atardecer, ya que por fin había terminado la ceremonia de premiación al gran escuadrón sky. Ambos sonreían.

En que piensas…- pregunto harry para romper el silencio.

En mis padres… y en lo feliz que me haría compartir con ellos estos momentos…- dijo ella dando vuelta la cara para mirarlo.- y tú.- pregunto ella.

En lo hermosa que te vez cuando sonríes…- le dijo mirando a los ojos.

Harry…- dijo ella.- no empieces por favor…

Solo digo lo que siento… y tu preguntaste.- le dijo levantando las manos hacia la cabeza y demostrando inocencia.

Lo se… pero pudiste decirme cualquier otra cosa…

Si pero… sabes que yo no miento… hermione… y mucho menos a ti…- le respondió.

Si…- dijo ella y volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte.

Como estas con draco.- pregunto harry luego de un rato de silencio.

A que viene esa pregunta.- pregunto ella.

Solo curiosidad…- dijo él.

El silencio se volvió a hacer presente y hermione dio un hondo suspiro.

Termino conmigo…- dijo al fin la castaña, que ahora tenia su cabello amarrado en un impecable moño.

Harry levanto una ceja y la miro incrédulo… siempre pensó de que malfoy era un idiota pero nunca se imagino que tanto…

Dijo que seria lo mejor… para ambos…- termino de hablar hermione.

No te veo muy afectada…- dijo harry volviendo a mirar hacia el mar.

Lo mismo me pregunto yo… aun no entiendo como no estoy destrozada y llorando su ausencia.- dijo mirando también el mar.

Puede que… puede… que realmente no sintieras algo muy fuerte por el.- dijo harry sin levantar la mirada.

Dudas de mis sentimientos… potter.- dijo ella mirándolo con cara de asombro.

Jamás… dudaría de ti… pero no me explico porque en estos momentos no estas llorando como una magdalena…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a reír.

No te imagino llorando como una magdalena por draco…- dijo harry aun riendo.

Y porque no…- dijo ella, y harry se acerco más a ella.

No lo se…- dijo el tomándola de la cintura.

Harry… por favor… suel…tame.- le dijo como pudo...

Y si no quiero… que harás…- dijo el acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de la castaña.

Yo… no respondo de… mi…- logro decir ella, antes de que harry le diera un suave beso en los labios.

Eso es exactamente lo que quiero que hagas… hermione…- le dijo y la volvió a besar, esta vez con más ímpetu, con más pasión y más amor que nunca.

La castaña no se resistió ni por un segundo, si no mas bien, parecía fascinada por el beso, paso sus manos por el cuello del pelinegro y lo acerco mas a ella, en cuanto a él con la mano libre se la coloco en la nuca a ella y presiono mas para profundizar mas el beso, mientras su otra mano acariciaba lentamente la cintura de ella.

Estuvieron así hasta que un carraspeo los hizo separarse.

Era ron, que venia de la mano de luna y draco que venia abrazando a ginny.

Siempre pensé que potter era lento… pero creo que mis pensamientos estaban equivocados.- dijo draco malfoy soltando a ginny y cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione se ruborizo y soltó a harry de su abrazo.

Eso debería quedar para ti también malfoy.- dijo harry mirando a ginny.

Bueno… veras harry… solo hemos decidido intentar algo… no es que nos vallamos a casar o algo por el estilo.- dijo una colorada ginny.

En serio.- dijo hermione.

Si.- dijo draco volviendo a abrazar a la pelirroja.

Ey cuidado con las manos.- le dijo ron a draco.- mira que es mi pequeñita…

Si ron como digas.- le dijo ginny. Y todos se largaron a reír. Cuando por fin se calmaron hermione fue la primera en hablar.

Me alegro mucho por ustedes.- y se fue a abrazar a ginny.- deben de ser felices… y tu ginny cuídalo mucho.- le dijo al oído.

Por supuesto hermione…- respondió ella.

Y luego abrazo a draco.- me alegro de que hayas decidido darte una oportunidad.- le dijo también al oído, draco respondió el abrazo y le dijo.- espero y tu hagas lo mismo… mereces de todo corazón ser muy feliz con potter. Hermione dio un saltito y lo miro.

Yo no… tengo nada con el… draco… no digas tonterías.- le dijo muy despacio.

Aun sigues negando lo que sientes por el… hermione.- le dijo tomándole la mano mientras harry abrazaba a ginny.- no te mientas… y no escondas tus sentimientos… sabes lo que sientes… y sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Hermione negó con la cabeza… - es mi mejor amigo… y no quiero perderlo por una relación que puede que no funcione.

Y como sabes que no funcionara… si no lo intentas…- le pregunto draco.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Las semanas pasaron transformándose en meses y estos en un año.

Ginny… luna… lucen preciosas -dijo hermione.

Ellas estaban de pie cada una con un hermoso vestido blanco de novias.

Gracias hermione… tu ya deberías de pensar en formalizar algo con harry.- dijo luna.

Luna… cuantas veces les debo decir que harry y yo somos solo amigos…

Amigos con ventaja… diría yo.- dijo ginny provocando la risa de la rubia y el enojo de la castaña.

Te perdono ese comentario todo porque hoy es un gran día para ustedes.

Después de pucho debatir, y de que ambas formalizaran su relación con sus respectivos novios, habían decidido casarse el mismo día, ya que después de todo cuando formas parte de una rama del ejercito estas cosas cuestan un poco en tramitarse.

Ginny… quieres quedarte quieta para poder colocarte bien el velo…- le decía hermione…

Lo siento hermione… es que aun no entiendo porque harry y tu no están juntos si a leguas se les nota que tienen algo… o me dirás que no pasa nada.

Ginny… quien crees que soy… entre harry y yo no pasa nada.- dijo ella ruborizándose.

Como digas hermione…

Un golpe en la puerta las saco de su conversación.

Chicas… ya es hora.- dijo harry del otro lado.

Bien… ya vamos…- dijo hermione.

Parecen unas verdaderas princesas.- les dijo mirándolas.

Harry también se quedara embobado cuando te vea hermione…- dijo luna.

Ella tenia puesto un vestido color violeta largo, con un pequeño escote en la parte de delante, sin mangas y que se abrochaba al cuello, pero lo hermoso del vestido era la parte de atrás ya que no tenia espalda, llevaba el cabello peinado en un fino moño con varios de sus rizos sueltos, y unos tacones a juego con el vestido.

Dejen de hablar… que ya es hora.- dijo ella. Y salio de la sala, harry las esperaba fuera y casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando ve a hermione.

Estas… realmente hermosa.- le dijo.

Gracias.- dijo ella.- donde esta el señor weasley y el seño lovegood.- pregunto.

Nos llamaban, dijeron los mencionados… draco y ron ya están en el jardín esperando a las chicas.- dijo el señor weasley.

Bien… vamos harry… nosotros las esperamos fuera.- dijo hermione agarrando de la mano a harry.

Parecen un verdadero matrimonio verdad arthur.- dijo el señor lovegood.

Es verdad.- respondió el. Pero no siguieron hablando ya que las chicas salían por la puerta para ser escoltadas por sus padres hasta sus futuros maridos.

El jardín estaba realmente hermoso, decorado de color blanco y plateado, le hacían dar una mezcla alegre y muy fina. Habían decido hacerlo en un hermoso club campestre de la armada así que estaban todos los superiores presentes, en la boda doble.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

La ceremonia fue hermosa.- dijo hermione, mientras bailaba un lento con harry.

Si… - dijo el…- realmente hermosa.

Es hora…- grito ginny.- vamos a tirar el ramo.

Todas las solteras se colocaron detrás de ella para ver quien tenia la surte de agarrarlo.

No vas…- le pregunto draco a hermione que estaba sentada mas atrás de donde estaba ginny y lunas con todas las mujeres.

No… - dijo ella simplemente.- estas radiante draco.- le dijo sonriéndole.

Gracias… no es para meno… jamás me imagine que terminaría casado con la hermana de weasley.- dijo el.

Ya va siendo de que me llames por mi nombre… cuñado.- le ron acercándose a ellos.

Dame… tiempo… aun es complicado.- dijo draco, y los tres se largaron a reír.

El ramo de ginny cayo en manos de tonks, quien saltaba alegremente por todo el lugar y corría a los brazos de un futuro señor remus lupin.

Es el turno de luna.- dijo ron mirándola.

Para sorpresas de todos, luna lanzo el ramo tan fuerte que este cayo directamente en los brazos de hermione, a la cual todos quedaron mirando con cara de asombro.

Creo que ahora tendrás que casarte.- dijo harry saliendo de la muchedumbre.

Es una regla…- dijo ella.

Umm… puede que si…- dijo luna.

Además no querrás quedarte sola.- le dijo ron.

Ella no esta sola… siempre me tendrá a mí…- dijo harry.

Si potter… ya todos sabemos lo que sientes por hermione… el punto es saber que dice ella.- dijo draco.

De que.- pregunto la mencionada.

De que si te quieres casar conmigo.- dijo harry arrodillándose frente a ella y sacando una cajita para luego mostrar un hermoso, fino y recatad anillo de compromiso.

Harry.- dijo ella con mucho asombro.- realmente… me has sorprendido… no se que decir.- dijo ella tomando la cajita.

Di que si.- dijo el, para sacar el anillo y colocar en su dedo.

Todos miraban expectantes la escena… todos querían saber si por fin, la teniente granger caería en las redes del amor y el compromiso matrimonial.

El silencio se hizo presente, ya casi nadie respiraba, hasta que hermione dio un hondo suspiro y dijo.

Si harry… si quiero casarme contigo...

Sellaron su amor con un gran beso apasionado y con muchos aplausos de los presentes.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

**Ohhhhhhh.**

**Por fin... el fin….**

**Que tal... les a gusto… me encantaria saber si fue asi... y si no tambien...**

**Estoy pensado en hacer un capitulo para saber que tal fue la boda de ellos… y el futuro… claro sin saltarme 19 años de sus vidas ja ja ja.**

**Gracias… realmente muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios… y por el apoyo…**

**Realmente me ha servido mucho…**

**y estoy eternamente agradecida de todos sus comentariosssss....**


	14. Chapter 14

**Escuadrón especial sky.**

**Espero y este capitulo…. Mas parecido al epilogo sea de total agrado de ustedes… mis fieles lectores…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Décimo cuarto capitulo… ****la historia de nuestras vidas.**

Harry se encontraba en una habitación de múltiples colores, acomodado en una silla en medio de dos camas…

En una de ellas se encontraba dos pequeños… de no mas de 5 años… de color de pelo castaño… y ojos verdes y con una miradas curiosas. En la otra se encontraba una niña de ojos chocolate y cabello negro como la noche esta no sobrepasa los 4 años.

Papá cuéntanos otra vez la historia de cómo te casaste con mamá.- dijo uno de los mellizos.

Otra vez james.- dijo hermione entrando en la habitación, lucia radiante y por lo menos con unos 8 meses de embarazo.

Pero mamá… es que nos gusta mucho.- dijo el otro pequeño de la misma edad.

Joseph… tu también.- dijo la castaña y luego miro a la pequeña.- no me digas que tu también la quieres oír, lily.- pregunto a su pequeña hija.

Esta movió la cabeza de arriba abajo y sonrió.

Okay… esta bien… harry cuéntaselas nuevamente.- dijo la castaña rindiéndose ante las suplicas de sus hijos.

Si.- gritaron los tres juntos.

Entonces harry comenzó su relato.

Bueno como ya sabrán, me costo mucho hacer que su madre entrara en razón, de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de mi.- dijo harry recibiendo un codazo de la castaña que se había acomodado en su regazo para ella también escuchar la historia.

Luego de la boda de su tios.- continuo hablando harry.- empezamos a planear la nuestra… hermione se retiro del escuadrón…

Sugerencia tuya.- dijo la castaña interrumpiendo a harry.

Si es verdad…

Pero papá si se tardaron dos años en casarse… tanto se demoran en hacer preparativos de boda…- dijo james.

Que complicado.- dijo su hermano.

La verdad... es que no lo es tanto… lo que sucedió es que harry siguió en servicio activo… y tuvimos que ir tras unas personas malas… antes de dejar el servicio.- dijo hermione a sus hijos.

Ey… que la historia la cuento yo.- dijo harry.

Esta bien.- dijo hermione levantando los brazos y cruzándolos en el cuello de su esposo. Deposito un tierno beso en los labios de el y harry sonrió bobamente.

Ey… que estamos aquí.- dijo Joseph.

Bueno dos años… después de la boda de sus tíos… nos casamos nosotros… fue algo muy sencillo… pero que nos llevo mucho tiempo organizar… ya que luna y ginny querían que fuera perfecto…

Nosotros solo queríamos algo íntimo… y así fue…- contó harry.

Lucias hermosa.- le dijo al oído a su esposa.- recuerdas… tu vestida de blanco… con ese maravilloso traje… entrando en el altar del brazo de sirius… y yo todo nervioso esperándote…

Yo estaba igual o mas nerviosa que tú.- dijo hermione.- era algo que esperaba desde hace mucho… y no podía creer que estaba apunto de pasar.

Ejem.- dijeron las voces de sus dos hijos al mismo tiempo.- continuaran contándonos o se quedaran besuqueándose.- dijo james.

La pareja se sonrojo levemente y harry continuo la historia.

Ese día estaban presente todos nuestros amigos… así como también el general dumbledore.- contaba harry.- jamás en mi vida me habían sudado tanto las manos… ni cuando me subí por primera vez a un avión.- decía.- sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho… al verte acercarse a mi…

Yo estaba feliz…

La ceremonia transcurrió tranquilamente y luego de un momento su madre se transformo es mi esposa.- dijo harry y le sonrió a esta.

Pero papá se te olvido la parte de cuando la tía ginny iba a tener molly.- dijo Joseph.

No lo olvide… solo quería seguir recordando cuando tu madre me dijo… si quiero… y bueno luego de que el padre nos declara marido y mujer… a molly se le ocurrió llegar a este mundo.- dijo harry.

Desde que nació… que es muy apresurada.- dijo Joseph con una sonrisa.

Te escuche Joseph severus potter.- dijo una pequeña pelirroja de ojos grises entrando en la habitación.

Molly.- dijeron james y Joseph a la vez.

Provocando la riza de sus padres.

Pensé que estarías dormida.- dijo hermione…

No podía y decidir venir a buscar a lily… puedo estar aquí.- pregunto la pequeña de 6 años.

Claro.- dijo lily y le hizo un lado en la cama.

Harry iba a continuar con la historia cuando tres cabezas se asomaron por la puerta…

Dos de ellas pelirrojas y una rubia más pequeña.

Harry y hermione se miraron y sonrieron.

Niños pasen de una buena vez…- dijo hermione.

Un muchacho de de 8 años de cabellera roja como el fuego y ojos azules entro en la habitación.

Hermano.- dijo molly.

Luego entro otro mas pequeño pero que tenia la misma edad de del hermano de molly…

Bill no te quedes allí de pie… ven entra.- dijo harry.- y bill entro de la mano con su pequeña hermana rubia de 5 años.- tu también anais… entren ya o ron y luna vendrán y se los llevaran a dormir.- concluyo harry.- los hermanos se miraron y fueron corriendo hasta la cama de Joseph pero que era ocupada por lily y se subieron en ella

Scorpius ven acá con los hombres.- dijo james y el hermano mayor de molly se cambio de cama.- tu también bill… acá estamos los hombres.- dijo Joseph.

Creo que somos todos.- dijo al fin harry.-

Hermione miro la habitación y dijo.- si somos todos.

Bien.- dijo harry.- continuare la historia.

Que historia.- pregunto ginny también entrando en la habitación.

Debí de suponerlo dijo harry mirando a su esposa.

Ey ustedes porque no están durmiendo.- dijo ron entrando detrás de su hermana con luna de la mano.

Queríamos escuchar la historia.- dijo molly.

Que historia.- pregunto draco.- que venia cerrando la comitiva.

La de tía hermione y de tío harry.- dijo scorpius.

Otra vez.- dijo ron.- no se cansan.-

A lo que todos los niños gritaron.- NO.

Cosa que provoco las rizas de los adultos.

Pero ya no hay mas nada que contar.- dijo hermione.

Exclamaciones se escucharon producidas por los chicos.

Entonces cuéntanos la historia de aviones.- dijo lily.

Si.- gritaron todos.

Harry comenzó a contar entonces una historia de un piloto que encontró el amor en su mejor amiga… los niños escuchaban atentos sin saber de que era la historia de su vida.

…entonces el joven en medio del salón de fiesta y en medio de la boda de sus mejores amigos… le propuso matrimonio a la joven…- contaba harry.

Y que dijo ella.- pregunto james.-

Dijo… que si.- contesto hermione.

Mamá tu también te sabias la historia.- pregunto lily.

Claro… hija… por supuesto que me la se.-

Y que paso luego.- pregunto bill.

Se casaron… y tiene tres hijos hermosos… unos grandes amigos y muchos sobrinos a los que adoran.- dijo harry.

Y la pequeña Jean… estará entre ellos muy pronto.- dijo hermione colocándose una mano en su enorme barriga.

Así no va la historia.- dijo harry y la miro a la cara.

Lo se amor… pero muy pronto le ira.- dijo ella con una mueca de dolor.

Porque lo dices…

Potter con tres hijos y aun no te das cuenta de que tu esposa esta por traer al mundo a la cuarta.- dijo draco.

Cuando termino de decir esto todos reaccionaron y comenzaron a correr por todos lados…

Hermione donde esta tu bolso.- preguntaba luna.

En el vestidor… allí esta todo lo que necesito para la bebe.- dijo ella. Soportando las fuertes contracciones.

Harry la tomo embarazos y la llevo hasta el auto… acomodándola en el asiento trasero… ginny se subió en el asiento del copiloto y draco se dispuso a manejar, asiendo de que harry se sentara con ella atrás.

Respira amor… tranquila… respira… profundo.- decía un nervioso harry camino al hospital.

De pronto su móvil sonó y contesto.

No ron… aun no llegamos al hospital… estate tranquilo y cuida de los niños.- decía harry.

Luego de unas palabras más colgó.

Hermione tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza. Y un grito se escapo de los labios de la castaña…

Vamos… amor… ya has pasado por esto… tranquila.- decía el pobre de harry.

Lo se… pero esta niña… solo quiere salir….- decía entre dientes hermione.

Luego de diez minutos por fin llegaron al hospital.

La trasladaron de inmediato al salón de partos y allí en la sala se quedaron ginny y su esposo, harry entro en el lugar para presencia la llegada al mundo de su cuarta hija… así como lo hizo con los tres anterior… aunque solo fueron dos partos.

El grito de hermione lo saco de sus recuerdos bellos, y le tomo de la mano.

Luego de mucho esfuerzo y sudor y lágrimas… llego al mundo Jean ema potter granger… una pequeña de ojos marrones y uno que otro cabello castaño, con la misma nariz de harry.

Es hermosa… dijo harry cuando la pudo cargar y la llevo junto a su madre…- Jean te presento a tu madre hermione…- decía harry todo orgulloso.- y yo soy tu padre.- dijo pasándosela a su esposa para que la cargara.

Luego de que se llevaran a la pequeña para chequearla y que estuviera todo bien y de que hermione se quedara profundamente dormida por el cansancio harry salio a la sala de estar.

Y… como están.- pregunto ginny.

Muy bien… -dijo harry…- es una pequeña fuerte y hermosa… como su madre.- dijo el.

Menos mal.- dijo draco.

Provocando la risa de harry y de ginny.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Han pasado cuatro años de ese suceso, era una agradable tarde de otoño en el jardín de los potter, sus cuatro hijos jugaban por todos lados, corriendo y saltando.

Pensaste alguna vez… que esto terminaría así…cuando estábamos en la mansión riddle.- pregunto hermione a su esposo que la tenia abrazada por la espalda y la barbilla en su hombro.

A que viene esa pregunta.- pregunto harry.

Solo curiosidad…- dijo ella.

La verdad es que en ese momento solo pensaba en sacarte de allí… y en matarlo.- dijo dándole leves mordiscos en la oreja. Cosa que le produjo mucha risa a ella.

Y tu.- pregunto el.

Yo pensé de que iba a morir… lo único que quería era que tu salieras de ese lugar.- dijo ella volteando la cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

Para nada de eso paso… vencimos… y el mundo esta libre de tipos como el.- dijo harry dándola vuelta y besándola apasionadamente.

Si… pero me da miedo pensar en que esos tipos jamás de acaban… harry.- dijo ella abrazándolo mas fuerte.

Si estamos con esas… no podríamos vivir en paz… la gente mala y codiciosa jamás se acaba… solo esta en uno de vivir la vida como mejor lo crea necesario… y proteger a tus seres queridos.- dijo harry.

Tienes razón… dejemos ese tema… y concentrémonos en cosas mejores.- dijo ella con una sonrisa picara en la cara.

Como que cosa… tiene en mente… señora potter.- dijo harry.

Como por ejemplo… umm darle el gusto a Jean…- dijo ella.

Comprarle un pony.- dijo harry sonriéndole.

No… exactamente… de darle un hermanito menor.- dijo ella…

Que esta proponiéndome señora potter… eso no es digno de usted.- dijo el atacando su cuello.

Hermione se río y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.

Tío ron, tía luna.- grito lily.

Tío draco, tía ginny.- grito Jean.

Chicos.- gritaron al mismo tiempo Joseph y james.

Creo… que le pedido de Jean… tendrá que esperar.- dijo hermione en el oído de harry.

No lo creo.- dijo el.

Bien ya estamos aquí.- dijo luna.- porque no llamaste tan urgente… harry.-

La verdad… es que quiero pedirles un gran favor.- dijo el.

Cual seria… hermano.- dijo ron.

Quiero que cuiden de los niños… porque hermione y yo nos iremos de segunda luna de miel.- dijo.

Que.- exclamo hermione.- y cuando me lo pensabas decir.- pregunto ella.

Ahora… - dijo el con una sonrisa radiante en la cara.

Que excelente idea…- estaremos encantados de cuidar a los chicos… verdad ron.- pregunto luna a su esposo.-

Claro…solo si ellos se comprometen a hacer lo mismo con nosotros… mira que en realidad necesitamos un tiempo a solas.- dijo abrazando a la rubia.

Quien te manda a tener 6 hijos ronald weasley.- dijo ginny.

Ey… que tú tampoco te quedas atrás… recuerda que tienes cuatro y viene el quinto.- dijo ron.

Está bien… ya no discutan.- los corto draco.-

Todos rieron a más no poder.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Puedes creer que tuvimos cinco hijos… y que de los cinco ya todos tienen sus vidas formadas… con sus propias familias… inclusive el pequeño albus (el menor de los potter) y que nuestras vidas hayan sido tan plenas y felices.- dijo un harry de unos 75 años.

Por supuesto… y no te olvides de los amigos.- dijo una hermione de la misma edad.

Nunca te has arrepentido de haberte casado conmigo.- dijo harry abrasándola.

Jamás… jamás podría arrepentirme de la vida que tengo a tu lado…- dijo ella balanceando un poco el columpio que tenían en el ante jardín y miraba el atardecer.- supongo que tu no estarás arrepentido.- dijo de repente ella.

Por supuesto que no… esta es la mejor historia… que podría tener mi vida… nunca me imaginaria una vida que no fuera a tu lado.- dijo el.

Y si renacieras de nuevo y te tocara quedarte con otra mujer.- pregunto ella.

Mataría a la autora del libro… por no haberme dejado contigo… sabiendo lo mucho que te amo... Y lo importante que eres para mí o en su defecto autorizaría a miles de fanáticos del libro a que escribieran miles de historias donde nosotros quedáramos por siempre juntos…

El silencio se hizo presente por un buen rato.

Yo también… la mataría...- dijo luego de un rato hermione.

A quien matarías.- pregunto harry.

A la autora que no… nos dejara juntos para siempre…

Harry sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, entrelazaron sus manos y juntos miraron en atardecer caer.

**FIN…**.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tengo… pena… mucha pena…porque se acabo…. **

**Pero no importa… me llevo la satisfacción de que a mucha gente le gusto lo que escribí…**

**Estoy muy agradecida de todos… los que leyeron… los que me agregaron a favoritos… y por supuesto de todos aquellos que me dejaron sus buenas ondas y comentarios.**

**LYLI AMIL GRANGER**

**FERGIE TSUCHIYA**

**KEIKO KIMIKO**

**YUNA GRANGER**

**ALASTOR 82**

**FERNANDO JAVIER**

**ELINNA**

**HERMIONE 1591**

**DARK LUNACY**

**ALOHOPOTTER**

**CRIS**

**JEM DE POTTER**

**MAKIS**

**HERMYTA**

**MARIA PIA**

**Y A MI AMIGA GINNA.**

**A todos ustedes muchas gracias…**

**Espero y sigan mi otra historia… ji ji…**

**Los quiero mucho……**

**Adiós…………… *RELENNA*.**


End file.
